Embarazo Inesperado
by kusajishi-chiru
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki había prometido que jamás acabaría como su abuela y su madre: embarazada y soltera... Sin embargo, estaba esperando un hijo de Ichigo Kurosaki, el mismo hombre que pensaba que el pueblo era suyo.
1. Capitulo 1

**_Una nueva adaptación espero les guste, porque en lo particular me encanta_**

**_Nota:_**_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Christine Rimmer_

* * *

><p>—Ichigo. Despierta, Ichigo.<p>

Profundamente dormido, Ichigo creyó oír un provocador susurro. Conocía aquella voz. Rukia. Maldita. ¿Qué derecho tenía a entrometerse en sus sueños de tal manera? ¿Y por qué lo hacía tan a menudo? Parecía que no pasaba una sola noche en la que no apareciera para atormentarlo.

—Eh. Rukia.

Pero Ichigo se tapé la cara con la almohada con un rugido.

—Vete, Rukia —murmuró, todavía medio dormido—. Sal de mis sueños.

—Ichigo Kurosaki, despierta.

Por fin abrió los ojos y parpadeó.

—¿Rukia? —tiró la almohada a un lado.

La ventana que había frente a la cama estaba abierta y entraba por ella una cálida brisa. Rukia Kuchiki estaba sentada en la mecedora que había en el rincón del dormitorio, no lejos la ventana.

Ichigo miró la oscuridad que lo rodeaba sin creer todavía que realmente fuera ella. Pero era. Rukia Kuchiki en carne y hueso y tan exasperante como siempre. Incluso en medio de aquellas sombras y con toda la ropa puesta, podía adivinar la silueta de su cuerpo, el brillo de sus oscuros cabellos y el perfil de sus mejillas suaves. La brisa nocturna llevaba su perfume de flores y almizcle, un perfume que parecia haber sido creado para volver locos a los hombres.

Ichigo se permitió sonreír levemente.

—Vaya, vaya. Mira quién está aquí —se le ocurrieron un par de cosas que tuvo la deferencia de no decir. Cosas como: «No podías estar sin mí, ¿verdad?» o «Sabía que volverías».

Pero no, no iba a regodearse, al menos no lo haría en voz alta. Había añorado tener aquel cuerpo cálido y suave junto a él en la cama; lo había añorado mucho, mucho más de lo que jamás dejaría que ella adivinara. Ahora que por fin había vuelto a su dormitorio, no tenía intención de hacer nada que pudiera darle motivos para escapar de nuevo. Así que no dijo nada, se limitó a retirar las sábanas para que se metiera con él en la cama, donde debía estar.

—Ni en broma —farfulló ella, y en su voz no había ni un ápice de erotismo.

Una irritación provocada por el deseo frustrado surgió dentro de él, pero no la dejó salir. Esa vez no. Sólo se encogió de hombros y colocó las sábanas como estaban.

—Entonces, si no te importa que te lo pregunte, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo en mi dormitorio a las... —echó un vistazo al despertador— a las ¿dos de la mañana?

Rukia, vestida con una falda corta y una camiseta blanca que parecía brillar en la oscuridad, se columpió en la mecedora, cruzó sus esbeltas piernas y se puso las manos en el regazo.

—Tengo... noticias, si pueden llamarse así.

Aunque todo el mundo sabía que Ichigo Kurosaki era un tipo duro, en aquel momento sintió el gélido beso del horror en la mejilla y se le hizo una especie de nudo en la boca del estómago. Si Rukia tenía noticias para él, seguramente no serían buenas. Se pasó los dedos por el pelo con un suspiro de desconfianza. ¿Por qué había ido a verlo? Lo único que se le ocurría, dado que ya había desechado la posibilidad del sexo, era que hubiera encontrado una nueva manera de ayudar a los necesitados... a costa de las arcas del pueblo, por supuesto.

Como había hecho un millón de veces durante los últimos seis meses, Ichigo maldijo el día en el que Rukia había conseguido llegar a alcaldesa de su pueblo. Habían sido las mujeres; todas ellas pasaban mucho tiempo en el salón de belleza de Rukia y, cuando ella había decidido presentarse a alcaldesa, la habían apoyado hasta hacer que se hiciera con el cincuenta por ciento de los votos.

En opinión de Ichigo, la gestión de Rukia había sido un desastre desde el comienzo; para él, y para cualquier otro empresario responsable del pueblo, Rukia Kuchiki era lo peor que podría haberle pasado a Kurosaki's Junction, Texas, desde que un contingente de guerreros comanches camino de la reserva de Oklahoma se había apoderado del lugar durante tres días en el año 1886.

Se trataba de un problema de comprensión, pensaba Ichigo. Rukia se negaba a comprender cómo funcionaban las cosas y se empeñaba en pensar a su modo, de una manera independiente. Algo muy poco aconsejable dado que, como todo el mundo sabía, el trabajo de alcalde requería no pensar en absoluto. Así de simple. Ichigo Kurosaki, como ya había hecho su abuelo antes que él, era el que decidía qué había que hacer, informaba al alcalde y al ayuntamiento, votaban de acuerdo con sus instrucciones y se ponía en práctica cualquier idea que Ichigo considerara oportuna para la mejora del pueblo.

Siempre se había hecho así.

Hasta que apareció Rukia.

Desde la primera junta del ayuntamiento, Rukia se negó a hacer las cosas como siempre se habían hecho; ella pensaba de un modo diferente y se le ocurrieron un montón de malas ideas. Si Ichigo proponía invertir en alguna propuesta comercial, ella quería subir los impuestos. Si Ichigo proponía un plan para mejorar el acceso y el aparcamiento en la calle principal, ella luchaba contra él con uñas y dientes, argumentando que facilitar que la gente del pueblo gastase su dinero podía esperar. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con fuerza y sus preciosos pechos se erguían con orgullo. Lo primordial, según su criterio era poner en práctica su plan para la atención a enfermos.

Lo cierto era que Ichigo era consciente de que era lo mejor para Junction y Rukia no. Por supuesto que él también deseaba ayudar a los necesitados, pero la prioridad era apoyar a aquello que hacía que el pueblo funcionase: los negocios y el comercio. Como empresaria que era, Rukia debería haberlo sabido, pero desde que era alcaldesa, había actuado con el corazón y no con la cabeza.

Ichigo había estado furioso desde el día de las malditas elecciones; de hecho, sus continuos enfrentamientos hacían que saltaran chispas entre ellos..., en más de un sentido, por lo que desde el principio había deseado llevársela a la cama.

Y lo había conseguido hacía algunos meses. Durante unas maravillosas y estimulantes tres semanas, aquel cuerpo perfecto y seductor había sido todo suyo. En la cama, ¿El había llevado las riendas, pero otra vez vestida y trabajando, Rukia Kuchiki había continuado siendo una pesadilla para Ichigo.

Se inclinó hacia delante para poder verla mejor. No había duda, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño; seguro y furioso al mismo tiempo. Mala señal.

—Llevo pensando en esto varias semanas —continuó diciendo ella con cierta tristeza—. Preguntándome si debía contártelo. No quiero hacerlo, pero no veo otra alternativa puesto que, como no pienso ocultarlo, acabarás enterándote en algún momento. Así que finalmente he decidido que lo mejor es que sea cuanto antes para que puedas hacerte a la idea y decidir cómo vas a tomártelo.

Ichigo se estiró sobre la cama para poder encender la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Bajo su luz dorada, pudo ver la suave boca de Rukia y las ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos. Sintió una repentina inquietud, quizá fuera preocupación porque desde luego Rukia no tenía buen aspecto.

¿Qué demonios ocurría?

—Suéltalo ya —le ordenó.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

—Estoy embarazada, Ichigo. De unos dos meses, así que en enero, vas a ser papá —se puso en pie, dejando la mecedora balanceándose a su espalda—. Tienes la boca abierta —añadió.

Nada más. Antes de que Ichigo tuviera tiempo de recuperar el sentido y detenerla, se dio media vuelta y salió por la ventana, el mismo lugar por el que había entrado.

* * *

><p><em>Espero les guste y ojala me gane un review<em>

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Una nueva adaptación espero les guste, porque en lo particular me encanta... Y gracias a Doremi Ku y Rinmy Uchiha aqi les dejo otro cap n.n_**

**_Nota:_**_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Christine Rimmer_

* * *

><p>—Rukia, querida, no me acerques tanto las tijeras con esa mirada.<p>

Rukia parpadeó, miró las tijeras que tenía en la mano y después al espejo, donde se encontró con los ojos recelosos de Kiyone Kotetsu, que esperaba a que le cortara el pelo como todos los meses.

—Lo siento, Kiyone. Estaba pensando...

En Ichigo Kurosaki, por supuesto. Rukia no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable por el modo en el que había hecho las cosas la noche anterior.

Muy bien, quizá al colarse por la ventana de su dormitorio, soltarle la noticia y volver a saltar por la ventana no había demostrado tener demasiado tacto. Pero al menos había dicho lo que tenía que decir. El análisis en profundidad del tema podía esperar.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal está Ukitake? —le preguntó a Kiyone mientras comenzaba a cortarle el pelo.

Kiyone emitió algo parecido a un quejido.

—Rukia, querida, no puedo ni describírtelo... — así comenzó una descripción detallada de todos los problemas médicos de su esposo.

«Hice bien en salir de allí anoche», se aseguraba Rukia a sí misma mientras Kiyone continuaba hablando. Una vez que se hubiera recuperado de la impresión, quién sabía qué podría haberle dicho Ichigo; desde cuestionar el hecho de que el niño fuera realmente suyo hasta insultarla o acusarla de intentar atraparlo para casarse con él.

Sí. Darle la noticia era todo cuanto podía haber hecho en la misma noche, ya habría tiempo para las acusaciones, los gritos y los reproches. Igual que tendría tiempo para decidir qué papel desempeñaría en la vida de su bebé, o si desempeñaba alguno.

—Había pensado que no me cortaras tanto por los lados esta vez —sugirió Kiyone, observando cómo iba evolucionado el corte de pelo.

—Muy bien —convino Rukia.

Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo había podido acostarse con Ichigo Kurosaki... repetidas veces y, sobre todo, cómo era posible que además le hubiera gustado tanto. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Porque lo más grave de todo era que no podía dejar de soñar con seguir acostándose con él. Especialmente ahora que sabía con seguridad que aquellas noches que había compartido con Ichigo en secreto habían tenido una importante consecuencia.

Embarazada, pensó con sincera preocupación.

Aquello era precisamente lo que Rukia había jurado cien veces que jamás le ocurriría a ella y, durante los últimos años, había llegado al convencimiento de que había conseguido no acabar como su abuela Unohana.

Después de todo, sólo tenía una debilidad, el estúpido y guapísimo Ichigo Kurosaki, del que llevaba enamorada en secreto prácticamente toda la vida. Pero había creído que dicha debilidad nunca le acarrearía ningún problema ya que Ichigo no parecía saber ni que existía.

Pero después se le había metido en la cabeza mejorar un par de cosas en el pueblo y se había presentado a alcaldesa. Y una vez ganadas las elecciones, Ichigo había descubierto que existía.

Rukia había sido investida alcaldesa hacía seis meses, a primeros de año. Ichigo y ella habían luchado denodadamente durante tres juntas del ayuntamiento; las de enero, febrero y marzo. Entonces él la había invita do a cenar... los dos solos en el enorme e impresionante salón del rancho de su familia, The Double K. Se suponía que allí habían de dar con la manera de trabajar juntos para conseguir que el pueblo mejorara.

Pero no habían hablado mucho de trabajo aquella noche. Apenas habían conseguido llegar a los aperitivos cuando Ichigo la había tomado en sus brazos y ella no había protestado. Rukia había caído rendida en su cama... No, en realidad se había lanzado a ella, arrastrándolo a él consigo. Todos aquellos años sin nada que se pareciera ni remotamente a una vida sexual, todos aquellos años de fantasías prohibidas con Ichigo como protagonista se habían apoderado de ella.

Y ahora estaba embarazada.

Una mujer como Rukia sabía que debía enfrentarse a la realidad. Tenía treinta años y, hasta Ichigo, no había habido ningún hombre en su vida. No había ningún motivo para pensar que habría algún otro después de él, por lo que quizá aquélla era su única oportunidad de ser madre.

Así que estaba atrapada. No pensaba renunciar a la oportunidad de ser madre, pensase lo que pensase Ichigo, ni tampoco iba a abandonar su salón de belleza o el pueblo de Texas que tanto amaba.

Por tanto, allí estaba, igual que su madre y su abuela habían estado antes: embarazada y soltera en el pueblo en el que había crecido. En cuanto comenzase a notársele, empezarían los comentarios. De tal palo, tal astilla, diría todo el mundo.

Bueno, pues tendría que enfrentarse a los chismorreos con la cabeza bien alta, porque iba a quedarse con el bebé.

—Rukia, ¿has oído algo de lo que te he dicho? — le preguntó Kiyone.

—Claro. Pobre Ukitake, no sé ni cómo lo soporta — se apresuró a decir, mirando a su clienta.

Kiyone la observó unos segundos antes de decir:

—Querida, no tienes buen aspecto.

—Pues estoy perfectamente — respondió Rukia, con voz fingidamente desenfadada—. Nunca me he encontrado mejor.

Pero Kiyone enarcó las cejas.

—No estarás dejando que ese Ichigo Kurosaki te intimide, ¿verdad? He oído que el otro día te gritó en la junta del ayuntamiento...

Rukia sintió cómo el corazón le daba un bote dentro del pecho; ¿Acaso Kiyone lo sabía? No. En cuanto se hizo aquella pregunta, la contestó con seguridad. Nadie lo sabía, al menos por el momento. Ichigo y ella habían llenado al acuerdo de mantener en secreto su aventura. El no quería que nadie supiese que se acostaba con la mujer que le llevaba la contraria a la menor oportunidad. Y ella no quería que la gente que contaba con ella descubriera que no podía resistirse a los encantos del hombre que se oponía a todos los cambios que había que llevar a cabo en el pueblo.

—No te preocupes, Kiyone —dijo adoptando un gesto despreocupado mientras peinaba a Kiyone—. Puedo manejar a Ichigo Kurosaki sin ningún problema —y era cierto, lo había manejado con una maestría que le habría puesto a Kiyone las mejillas tan rojas.

—Claro que puedes, por eso te elegimos alcaldesa. Ya era hora de que alguien pusiera en su sitio a todos esos Ichigo.

Aunque el apellido de Ichigo era Kurosaki, su madre había sido la única descendencia del último Ichigo, por lo que Ichigo y su hermano menor, Kaien, habían heredado las múltiples propiedades de la familia tras el fallecimiento de su madre. Nadie hablaba jamás del misterioso hombre llamado Kurosaki que, según la madre de Ichigo, se había casado con ella y con el que había tenido a sus dos hijos. Para todos los habitantes del pueblo, Ichigo y Kaien eran los Ichigo y no los Kurosaki. Y habían sido los Ichigo los que habían dirigido Kurosaki's Junction desde que recibiera el nombre del primer Kaien Ichigo en el año 1884.

—Ya sabes que todos admiramos tus agallas, Rukia.

—Gracias, Kiyone —respondió ella, soltando las tijeras para agarrar el secador—. Bueno, voy a terminar de peinarte con el secador, ¿te parece?

Kiyone no fue el único cliente que notó lo distraída que estaba Rukia, así que se pasó el día oyendo:

«Rukia, pareces preocupada. ¿Qué te ocurre?» o «La tierra llamando a Rukia. ¿Estás ahí?».

Ella les aseguró a cada una de ellas que estaba bien, perfectamente, mejor que nunca; pero lo cierto era que el nudo que tenía en el estómago parecía augurar que en cualquier momento Ichigo irrumpiría en la peluquería y comenzaría a gritarle. Cuando llegó el momento de cerrar, a eso de las seis de la tarde, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y lo único que deseaba era acurrucarse en la cama, echar las cortinas y ponerse un paño frío sobre los ojos.

La casa que Rukia tenía en Bluebonnet Lane era su orgullo y su alegría. Había que admitir que era muy pequeña, con sólo dos diminutos dormitorios, pero era suya y eso era lo importante. El hecho de que estuviera rodeada de eucaliptos y robles y situada en una zona no muy explotada del pueblo, le daba a uno la sensación de encontrarse en mitad del campo.

Rukia aparcó el coche y atravesó el jardín mientras sentía cómo las tensiones acumuladas durante el día iban desapareciendo. Todavía no hacía mucho calor, unos veinte grados refrescados por una agradable brisa que le rozaba la piel. Una ardilla descarada se le cruzó por el camino y se subió rápidamente a un árbol, ella se paró a mirarla y sonrió.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras del porche cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció la abuela Unohana, con pantalones vaqueros, camisa de cuadros y botas de montar.(N/A: no me la imagino así, pero no supe a quien más poner)

—Querida, no vas a creer lo que tengo que contarte.

«Ichigo», pensó Rukia mientras la tensión volvía a instalársele en los hombros. Dios, ¿qué habría hecho?

¿Habría estado en su casa, se lo habría contado a su abuela?

La abuela Unohana era famosa en el condado por odiar a los hombres, y era una fama que se había ganado a pulso. Sólo había confiado en un hombre en toda su vida…, y había sido el equivocado. Se trataba de un rico ranchero de Montana que había llegado al pueblo para hacer negocios con los Ichigo, había dejado a Unohana embarazada de la madre de Rukia y había vuelto rápidamente junto a su esposa. Después del ranchero, Unohana Kuchiki (N/A: las 3 se apellidan así ) no había vuelto á necesitar a ningún otro hombre.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Rukia con miedo.

—La loca de tu madre dice que va a casarse con Byakuya, eso es lo que ocurre.

«No era Ichigo». La tensión volvió a desaparecer y el corazón dejó de intentar escapársele del pecho.

—Ha llamado hace una hora —continuó quejándose la abuela—. Estaba emocionada con la noticia. ¿Tú qué crees, querida, ha perdido el poco juicio que le quedaba? Ese Byakuya es todo un partido; el último empleo lo tuvo cuando Reagan era presidente. Y tu madre tiene cuarenta y seis años; debería haber madurado lo suficiente como para no cometer estas tonterías de adolescente enamorada. ¿Es que no le bastaba con habérselo llevado a vivir con ella? ¿No podía conformarse con mantenerlo en lugar de atarse legalmente a él? ¿Qué demonios...?

—Abuela.

Los ojos siguieron echándole chispas, pero al menos había dejado de hablar.

—¿Crees que podría entrar en casa antes de que se haga de noche?

Unohana sonrió, haciendo que se le marcaran algunas de las arrugas de la cara.

—Claro, mi amor — dijo, sujetándole la puerta para que entrara y, una vez lo hizo, notó el delicioso aroma a pollo frito—. He hecho tu plato preferido.

Normalmente habría estado encantada de degustar los filetes de pollo frito de su abuela, pero ese día se le encogía el estómago con sólo pensar en ello.

—A lo mejor coma más tarde; ahora necesito echar me un rato. Me duele mucho la cabeza.

—Pero, mi amor, ¿no tendrás fiebre? —preguntó con sincera preocupación—. ¿Quieres que...?

—No. De verdad, abuela, sólo necesito descansar un rato —se dirigió al dormitorio, con Unohana siguiendo sus pasos, lo que la obligó a recordar que la mayoría del tiempo le encantaba que su abuela viviera en su casa.

—Te dejaré la cena caliente —le ofreció cariñosamente mientras Rukia se dejaba caer sobre la cama y se quitaba las sandalias con los pies.

—Gracias —dijo; tratando de sonreír.

—A lo mejor te vendría bien un paño frío para los ojos...

La sonrisa de Rukia aumentó ostensiblemente.

—Parece que me leyeras los pensamientos.

—Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Un minuto después, las cálidas manos de su abuela le colocaron el paño sobre los ojos, cosa que hizo un efecto inmediato.

—Ah —dijo de pronto Unohana—. Casi se me olvidaba decirte que te llamó Ichigo Kurosaki. Le dije que no estabas y que si quería te daría un mensaje, pero que no esperara que lo llamaras.

Molly se quedó quieta, con el paño ocultándole los ojos mientras la abuela sonreía satisfecha por haber puesto en su sitio al poderoso Ichigo Kurosaki. A Unohana le divertían los continuos enfrentamientos de su nieta e Ichigo y le encantaba ver cómo Rukia se enfrentaba continuamente a «ese Ichigo» en las juntas del ayuntamiento. Pero creía que todo lo que había entre ellos estaba relacionado con la política y los planes de mejora del pueblo. Por el momento, Rukia no se había atrevido a poner al día a su abuela sobre los cambios que había experimentado su relación con Ichigo.

—Gracias, abuela —susurró, girándose hacía la pared. Al menos no se había presentado en la tienda.

—Descansa, querida —dijo suavemente antes de salir de la habitación.

Ichigo la había llamado.

Sin poder controlarlo, Rukia sintió aquel cosquilleo de deseo que tan bien conocía ya. Era horrible. Lo deseaba tanto... a pesar de que sabía que era el hombre que menos le convenía en el mundo.

Suspiró profundamente. Tarde o temprano tendría que llamarlo.

Pero ahora no. Ahora tenía que relajarse, respirar hondo, ordenar al dolor de cabeza que desapareciera y al estómago que dejara de retorcerse. Por el momento, iba a descansar sin pensar en Ichigo Kurosaki o en el bebé.

Durante una media hora, Rukia estuvo tumbada en la cama y estaba a punto de dormirse cuando oyó la puerta principal.

—Eh, lárgate ahora mismo. Vamos —era la voz de la abuela procedente del porche. Hubo un momento de silencio y después volvió a hablar—: Sal de aquí. Ya te lo he advertido una vez y no volveré a hacerlo.

Una voz de hombre contestó desde el jar... ¿Era Ichigo? No estaba segura. Fuera quien fuera, no podía oír lo que decía. Se quitó el paño de los ojos y lo dejó en la mesilla.

—¿Recuerdas que te advertí? —dijo la abuela. Rukia se sentó en la cama.

—Escuche un momento —respondió el hombre—. Baje eso.

Rukia gruñó. Sí, era Ichigo y se acercaba a la casa.

Puso un pie en el suelo.

—No des un paso más —le ordenó la abuela.

—No voy a marcharme hasta que hable con... —un ruido atronador lo interrumpió.

La abuela debía de haberle disparado con su escopeta.

* * *

><p><em>Espero les guste y ojala me gane un review... Dudas o errores que vean me gustaría que e informaran<em>

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	3. Capitulo 3

**_ Gracias por sus reviews a Monkey D. Azusa, LeslymaY ,ACCHB, Doremi Ku, Yecki, Orihime Cifer`Inue aqi les dejo otro cap n.n_**

**_Nota:_**_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Christine Rimmer_

* * *

><p>Rukia saltó de la cama, corrió hasta la puerta del dormitorio, llegó a la entrada en dos zancadas y atravesó la puerta principal. Allí estaba la abuela, farfullando algo mientras volvía a cargar la escopeta.<p>

—Abuela. No pongas más cartuchos en ese chisme.

—Dile a esta loca que suelte la escopeta — gritó Ichigo desde detrás de un roble.

Unohana levantó la vista de la escopeta que tenía abierta, con el cañón apuntando al suelo.

—Mira lo que has hecho. La has despertado.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —gritó Rukia.

—Sólo estoy tratando de librarme de un bicho enorme, eso es todo, querida.

El dolor de cabeza había vuelto, con más fuerza.

Salió al porche frotándose la frente.

—Dame esa escopeta —le pidió.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, sólo era un aviso. He apuntado al cielo. Te aseguro que no podría haberle hecho ni un rasguño.

Rukia dejó de frotarse la cabeza y extendió el brazo.

—Dámela —la abuela farfulló alguna grosería, pero hizo lo que le pedía su nieta—. Y entra en casa, por favor — añadió sin dejar que le temblara la voz ni un ápice. A veces, había que ser muy dura con la abuela—. Déjame que hable un segundo con Ichigo.

—¿Qué tienes ni que hablar con un tipo como éste, querida?

—Abuela, por favor.

—No tienes por qué...

—Entra —insistió, mirándola a los ojos fijamente. Después de unos diez segundos, Unohana se rindió, eso sí, sin dejar de maldecir entre dientes. Rukia esperó hasta que hubo desaparecido tras la puerta para llamar a Ichigo—. Ya puedes salir.

—¿Qué demonios le ocurre a esa mujer? —preguntó, subiendo los escalones del porche con mirada funesta.

Rukia trató de no hacer caso de cómo se le aceleraba el corazón y empezaban a sudarle las manos con sólo verlo acercarse, y lo miró con frialdad.

—Nada que no pudiera curar la total exterminación del sexo masculino del planeta.

El comentario le valió una lenta mirada de arriba abajo.

—¿Estabas echándote una siesta?

Rukia resistió el lamentable impulso de ahuecarse el cabello aplastado por la almohada.

—¿A ti qué más te da?

—Te conviene descansar, eso es todo. Es bueno para ti y para el bebé —la respuesta no estuvo mal, nada mal.

Sin embargo, tuvo que reprimir otro comentario ácido. Vio cómo la miraba detenidamente mientras ella se convencía a sí misma de que el escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo no tenía ninguna importancia. Finalmente, fue él quien habló:

—Tenemos que hablar, ¿no crees?

Rukia se sentía tan... a la defensiva. Tenía la espalda rígida y la lengua siempre a punto para atacar.

—Como si alguna vez te hubiera importado mi opinión.

Ichigo dio un paso hacia ella.

—Ichigo —el modo en el que susurró su nombre la hizo desear pedirle que la estrechara en sus brazos y la tomara allí mismo, en el porche, que la tomara y nunca jamás la dejara marchar.

Dios. Qué locura. Jamás sucedería. Ella no deseaba que sucediera. En absoluto.

—Está bien —respondió, resignada ante el hecho de que hubiera llegado el momento de los gritos y las acusaciones—. Hablemos — seguía teniendo la escopeta en una mano mientras con la otra señaló al columpio del porche—. Siéntate. Ahora mismo vuelvo.

Entró en la casa antes de que él pudiera decir nada.

—¿Abuela? —no obtuvo respuesta, sólo se oía el aire acondicionado de la cocina.

Se asomó al pasillo, la puerta del dormitorio de la abuela estaba cerrada. Estupendo. Escondió la escopeta en el doble fondo del armario de su cuarto, un lugar que estaba segura Unohana desconocía, lo que significaba que no volvería a amenazar a ningún otro pobre hombre durante algún tiempo.

Una vez guardado el arma, se puso las sandalias, agarró el bolso y fue a llamar a la puerta de su abuela.

—Ichigo y yo tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar. Volveré dentro de un rato.

Se abrió la puerta, Unohana la miró de soslayo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Estas segura de que sabes lo que haces?

Rukia esbozó una sonrisa y se inclinó a besarle la mejilla.

—Luego nos vemos.

—¿Donde está mi escopeta?

—Guardada.

—Vaya —protestó Unohana.

—No puedes ir por ahí disparando a la gente sin motivo.

—Rukia, querida, todos los hombres necesitan un buen disparo. No hace falta motivo.

Rukia meneó la cabeza.

—Tienes suerte de que no haya dicho nada de denunciarte.

—¿Denunciarte a mí? Eso es lo malo de este país. Disparas a un canalla a unos metros de la cabeza y te lleva al juzgado.

—Abuela, por favor, cálmate y descansa un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

Unohana apretó los labios.

—Llámame si te molesta, yo me encargaré de que lamente el día que se atrevió a importunar a una Kuchiki.

De vuelta en el porche, Rukia le dijo a Ichigo.

—Aquí no podemos hablar, la abuela está algo alterada —quién sabía lo que podría hacer si los oía discutir—. Vamos a tu rancho, allí podremos hablar sin que nadie nos moleste.

—Muy bien —asintió él con un amago de agarrar la del brazo.

—Iré en mi coche —así, cuando hubieran acabado de gritar, no dependería de él para volver a casa.

—Como quieras —se dio media vuelta sin decir nada más y bajó los escalones delante de ella.

La casa del rancho Doble K se erguía elegante y acogedora al final de un camino flanqueado por robles. El ala principal, la central, había sido construida a principios del siglo veinte por el tatarabuelo de Ichigo, Kaien Ichigo II; el ala norte se había añadido por deseo de Kaien Ichigo III y la sur por el del abuelo de Ichigo, Kaien Ichigo IV. Ichigo era el único miembro de la familia que residía allí en la actualidad, por lo que sólo ocupaba el ala central, dejando las otras dos al cuidado del servicio.

Detuvo su Cadillac junto a la puerta principal, donde lo esperaba Jesse Coutera, chófer ocasional y encargado del mantenimiento de la residencia.

—Gracias, Jesse —le dijo al salir del coche—. Puedes guardarlo en el garaje.

La pequeña ranchera roja de Rukia se encontraba ya justo detrás del Cadillac.

—¿Y el de la señora? —preguntó Jesse con cierto nerviosismo, lo cual no era de extrañar pues ése era el sentimiento que solía provocar Rukia en la mayoría de los hombres.

Rukia salió del coche, cerrando con un portazo.

—Por el momento, será mejor que lo dejes donde está —sugirió Ichigo.

Jesse se alejó con su coche e Ichigo no pudo evitar mirar a Rukia de arriba abajo una vez más. Iba vestida a juego con su ranchera: pantalones rojos hasta las rodillas, sandalias rojas y una camiseta del mismo color que se le ajustaba a aquellos pechos ante los que cualquier hombre se quedaría boquiabierto.

—Terminemos con esto —murmuró ella.

Su hostilidad resultaba algo desesperanzadora, sólo esperaba que cambiara de actitud una vez le enseñara el diamante de ocho quilates que había ido a comprar a Abilene esa misma tarde.

Ichigo se permitió esbozar una sonrisa de suficiencia. Desde que se había colado por la ventana de su dormitorio la noche anterior y le había soltado la noticia bomba, Ichigo había dedicado bastante tiempo a pensar seriamente en su pequeño problema. Finalmente había decidido hacer lo correcto y poner un anillo en el dedo de Rukia.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —le preguntó al tiempo que lo fulminaba con sus ojos color violeta.

Pero no iba a hacerle perder los nervios.

—¿Te parece que entremos? —le ofreció el brazo, pero ella no lo aceptó.

—Bueno.

La condujo al enorme salón familiar del ala central, donde Miranda, el ama de llaves y esposa de Jesse, les ofreció algo de beber. Rukia rechazó el ofrecimiento y Ichigo le dio las gracias y le dijo que no la necesitaría hasta el día siguiente. Por fin estaban a solas.

Rukia no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación, sus sandalias sonaban con elegancia sobre las baldosas de cerámica española.

—¿Por qué no te sientas? —dijo Ichigo señalándole un sillón de dos plazas.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien de pie —se detuvo, cruzó los brazos y lo miró de frente—. Bueno, hablemos.

No era precisamente un comienzo prometedor, pero eso era algo bastante difícil tratándose de una mujer tan difícil como Rukia. Resopló con impaciencia y volvió a caminar. Él no podía hacer otra cosa que observarla, admirar el modo en el que se contoneaban sus caderas con cada paso, consciente de que seguramente le preocupaba que él quisiera discutir con ella, incluso acusarla de que el hijo quizá no fuera suyo.

Pero Ichigo no tenía ninguna duda al respecto. Rukia era virgen hasta que se había acostado con él... una virgen apasionada y deseosa, pero virgen al fin y al cabo.

Cada ver que lo recordaba, se le dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Lo cierto era que la noticia de su virginidad lo había sorprendido profundamente; Rukia era una mujer muy sexy y nada tímida, por lo que había dado por hecho que habría tenido tantos amantes como hubiera deseado.

Pero no era así. Y sabía que era sincera. Por muy loco que lo volviera a veces, Ichigo sabía que jamás habría motivos para hacerle dudar de su palabra. Si decía que iba a tener un hijo y que ese hijo era suyo, tendría que aceptar que pronto iba a ser padre... lo que significaba que estaba obligado a hacer lo correcto y convertirla en su esposa.

Y lo cierto era que la idea no le disgustaba lo más mínimo. Por supuesto, sabía que habría habladurías.

En primer lugar, porque todo el mundo en el pueblo daba por sentado que Rukia y él se odiaban ya que nadie sabía que habían tenido una aventura. Y en segundo lugar, todo el mundo esperaba que cuando llegara el momento de elegir esposa, Ichigo se casaría con una mujer de buena familia.

Si debía ser sincero, él había esperado lo mismo. Pero tenía treinta y cuatro años y hasta el momento, no había encontrado a esa mujer ideal que se suponía le haría sentar la cabeza. Ahora además estaba Rukia. Si antes había mostrado poco interés por encontrar a dicha mujer, desde que había conocido a Rukia, su interés había disminuido hasta desaparecer por completo.

Así que no había ningún problema, no tendría a la mujer perfecta. Cumpliría con su obligación y compartiría cama con Rukia de ahí en adelante.

Había otro beneficio además del sexo; en cuanto Rukia fuera su esposa, quizá podría ejercer algo de control sobre ella en lo que se refería a la gestión del pueblo.

—Bueno —dijo ella, deteniéndose de nuevo—. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche, mirándome con esa estúpida y petulante sonrisa?

Ichigo se controló para no reaccionar con la misma hostilidad.

—Rukia, Rukia. No hay absolutamente ninguna razón para que me trates así.

—Escucha, ¿por qué no hablas de una vez por todas? ¿No puedes decirme lo que quieras y acabar con esto cuanto antes, por favor?

Sus palabras eran tan frías como su mirada. Pero al menos se lo había pedido por favor. Ichigo se lanzó a soltar el discurso que había estado ensayando durante todo el día:

—Bueno, Rukia. Desde tu... última visita, he estado pensado detenidamente en lo que me dijiste. He considerado la situación desde todas las perspectivas posibles y todas ellas me ofrecían una única solución —hizo una pausa.

No sabía qué pensar de la expresión de su rostro. ¿Sorpresa? ¿Emoción? No había manera de adivinar lo que sentía. Atravesó el salón hasta apoyarse en la repisa de la chimenea que su padre había hecho construir con piedras traídas de México. En la pared, colgaba uno de los cuadros de su madre. Masaki Kurosaki había estudiado Arte en la Universidad de California, aunque nadie lo habría dicho viendo sus obras. Había sido allí, en Los Ángeles, donde había conocido al padre de Ichigo, el misterioso Ishiin Kurosaki. Ichigo fingió observar el cuadro mientras ordenaba sus ideas.

—Rukia, seguramente a muchos les sorprenderán nuestros planes, pero a mí no me importa lo más mínimo. Ya se acostumbrarán. Lo importante es que le demos a nuestro hijo el ambiente adecuado para nacer, que dejemos a un lado nuestras diferencias y trabajemos juntos para asegurar...

—Ichigo —Rukia dijo su nombre con evidente tensión, después respiró hondo.

—¿Es que no puedes dejarme terminar con lo que estoy tratando de decirte? —protestó él algo irritado. A continuación llegaría el momento en el que se arrodillaría frente a ella y eso lo tenía un poco nervioso. No era del tipo de hombres que se arrodillaban ante nadie.

—Pero, Ichigo —tragó saliva con esfuerzo—. Tengo que saberlo... ¿Es posible... quiero decir... estás tratando de sugerir que nos casemos?

Ichigo sonrió. ¿Cómo podía no hacerlo? Ella estaba tan adorable con ese gesto sorprendido. Se le estaba ocurriendo que quizá fuera mejor ahorrarse lo de ponerse de rodillas; después de todo, ya la había impresionado bastante.

—Sí, Rukia —confirmó orgulloso mientras se aseguraba a sí mismo de que todo saldría bien, de que pasaría con ella esa noche... y todas las de su vida—. Eso es lo que estoy sugiriendo. Te estoy pidiendo que seas mi esposa. Supongo que, a estas alturas, no puedo hacer otra cosa —se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el anillo.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ella dijo:

—No.

Ichigo estaba seguro de que no había oído bien.

—Rukia, ¿me ha parecido oír que decías...?

—Que no. He dicho que no.

Sacó la mano del bolsillo…, sin el anillo y dio un paso atrás. Aquello lo había pillado desprevenido, completamente desprevenido.

Y le había hecho tanto daño como la mordedura de una serpiente. Ni siquiera le había dejado mostrarle el diamante. Para ocultar su orgullo herido, hizo una mueca y la miró fríamente.

Ella también dio un paso atrás.

—Escucha, Ichigo, no funcionaría. Tienes que darte cuenta. ¿Por qué querrías intentarlo siquiera? Piensa en tu abuelo, piensa qué diría él.

—Mi abuelo está muerto, no importa qué diría. Como ya te he dicho, me importa un bledo lo que diga nadie. Es lo correcto y es lo que vamos a hacer.

—No —dijo levantando las manos, como si tratara de protegerse—. No, Ichigo. No es lo que vamos a hacer.

Necesitó todo el autocontrol del que disponía para no agarrarla y tumbarla sobre sus rodillas.

—Rukia, cariño —dijo en voz baja, pero fría—. Has dicho un montón de estupideces desde que tengo el placer de conocerte, pero rechazarme en esto supone una nueva cuota de estupidez. Incluso para ti.

En los ojos de Rukia había un brillo letal que le decía que más le valía tener cuidado.

—No vuelvas a llamarme estúpida, cretino machista.

¿Cretino machista? La sangre le hervía en las venas, pero controló la furia.

—Rukia, tienes que pensar...

—No tengo que pensar nada. No vamos a casarnos, Ichigo Kurosaki. ¿Qué demonios sabemos cualquiera de los dos del matrimonio? Absolutamente nada. Aunque hay algo que sí sé. Cuando dos personas se casan, deben, al menos, aguantarse el uno al otro. ¿Y qué es lo que hacemos tú y yo? Desde luego no nos aguantamos; o estamos peleando o arrancándonos la ropa el uno al otro y buscando una cama desesperadamente. ¿Qué clase de matrimonio sería ése? Tiemblo de pensarlo, de verdad.

Con un tremendo esfuerzo, Ichigo se aferró a la lógica:

—Rukia, vas a ser la madre de mi hijo. Y, por el amor de Dios, vas a casarte conmigo.

—No. No voy a hacerlo —dijo, agarrando su bolso de la silla antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Rukia, vuelve aquí —pero ella hizo caso omiso—. Rukia, maldita sea —corrió tras ella y, ya en el pasillo, ella se volvió a mirarlo.

—Déjalo, Ichigo. Déjalo ahora mismo.

—Rukia...

—Me voy a casa. ¿Me escuchas? Me voy a casa. Sola.

—De eso nada. ¿Por qué no puedes ser razonable?

—¿Razonable? —repitió con sarcasmo—. Ya estamos otra vez, Ichigo.

—¿Ya estamos con qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero cuando hablas de lo que es razonable, lógico, correcto o justo, quieres decir que hay que hacer las cosas a tu manera, eso es lo que es razonable, lógico o correcto, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo podía desearla tanto a pesar de ser tan arpía? Eso, pensó Ichigo, siempre sería un misterio para él.

—No salgas por esa puerta, Rukia.

—Sí claro, ahora dame órdenes si quieres... pero sueñas si crees que voy a obedecerlas.

—Hablo en serio. No te vayas.

Esa vez fue ella la que lo miró de arriba abajo antes de dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta, cerrándola con un golpe. Ichigo se quedó de pie en el recibidor, le latían las sienes mientras oía el ruido de su coche alejándose.

«Esto no acaba así, Rukia», le prometió en silencio.

Lo quisiera ella o no, lo razonable, lo correcto, lo lógico y lo justo era que se casase con él. Y, de un modo u otro, Ichigo Kurosaki siempre hacía lo razonable, lo correcto, lo lógico y lo justo.

* * *

><p><em>Espero les guste y ojala me gane un review... Dudas o errores que vean me gustaría que e informaran<em>

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	4. Capitulo 4

**_Rapido porqe no e dormido bien 2 dias la respuesta escuela... n.n_**

**_Nota:_**_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Christine Rimmer_

* * *

><p>Rangiku Matsumoto sacó la mano de debajo de la capa roja de la peluquería.<p>

—Rukia, ni siquiera lo has mirado.

Rukia echó un vistazo a la pequeña mano.

—Precioso —afirmó—. Absolutamente precioso.

—Cuatro quilates —presumió Rangiku. En el instituto, Rangiku y el hermano pequeño de Ichigo, Kaien el trotamundos, habían sido pareja. Pero de eso hacía ya una década—. Gin es muy generoso —el prometido de Rangiku era propietario de un par de concesionarios de coches de la vecina ciudad de Abilene—. Sabes, Rukia, que hay gente que dice que todas las chicas buscamos un hombre como nuestro padre. Pues ahora lo creo yo también, de verdad —el padre de Rukia, Starrk, también se dedicaba a la venta de coches. Era un hombretón campechano que jamás había encontrado una persona que no fuera de su agrado, ni, desde luego, un coche que no pudiera vender.

«Un hombre como su padre». Encontrar a alguien así sería todo un desafío para Rukia, ya que jamás había conocido a su padre.

A los quince años, Hisana, la madre de Rukia, había perdido la virginidad con un viajante que al día siguiente había descubierto que la bella joven a la que había seducido era menor de edad. Nada más enterarse, el caballero había metido su maletín de muestras en el maletero de su Chrysler y había salido del pueblo quemando rueda.

Hisana no había vuelto a tener noticias suyas... y nueve meses después, había llegado Rukia. Así que Rukia no conocía a su padre; de hecho, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Cuando Hisana se lo había preguntado aquella aciaga noche, él había respondido con su marcado acento sureño: «Llámame papi, preciosa».

Irónico, pensó Rukia. No conocía a su padre y su madre siempre había sido más bien una hermana mayor algo salvaje que pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Lo cierto era que, durante su niñez y adolescencia, Rukia apenas había estado con su madre, que siempre estaba demasiado ocupada con su vida social; solía escaparse por la ventana de su dormitorio todas las noches para volver al amanecer con el maquillaje corrido y la ropa con el aspecto de haberse tumbado encima de ella... lo que seguramente había hecho más de una vez. Después de sus aventuras nocturnas, dormía hasta el mediodía, se levantaba, comía cualquier cosa y se preparaba para volver a salir en cuando la abuela se había metido en la cama.

Hisana Kuchiki siempre había tenido el objetivo de encontrar un hombre que la tratara bien y la amara el resto de su vida, pero no había tenido demasiada suerte en su búsqueda. Y, dado que eso la mantenía ocupa da la mayoría del tiempo, la abuela había acabado haciéndose cargo de Rukia.

Rukia quería que las cosas fueran muy diferentes para su bebé. Ella se enfrentaba a la maternidad siendo ya una mujer madura y con los ojos bien abiertos que no iba a perder el tiempo persiguiendo hombres. Ella se tomaría la educación de su hija, Rukia estaba segura de que sería niña, con total seriedad. Y la pequeña al menos sabría quién era su padre, aunque Rukia no tuviera intención de casarse con él.

Ichigo, pensó ella meneando la cabeza. Había imaginado que diría cientos de cosas terribles, ¿pero pedirle que se casara con él? Eso no se le habría ocurrido en la vida.

De acuerdo, quizá hubiera estado un poco dura con él la noche anterior. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que antes había tenido que aguantar que la abuela le disparara y que no le había dirigido a Rukia ni el más menor insulto. Pero no iba a casarse con él, tendría que aceptarlo tarde o temprano.

Por desgracia, Ichigo era uno de esos hombres que nunca escuchaban lo que decía una mujer a menos que se lo gritaran bien alto. Incluso así, la posibilidad de que las palabras llegaran a su cerebro era de menos del cincuenta por ciento.

Rangiku seguía hablando:

—La boda será en junio... sí, lo sé. Queda todo un año, pero una boda es algo que cualquier mujer espera durante toda su vida Quiero que todo sea perfecto y siempre he soñado casarme en junio.

—Qué romántico —respondió Rukia con total convicción, pero sin dejar de cortarle el pelo.

—Nell va a venir de San Antonio para ser mi dama de honor. Hace tanto tiempo que no viene, pero sé que para mi boda lo hará —Nell era la melliza de Rangiki, pero todo el mundo las distinguía sin ningún problema. Rangiku era la popular, la brillante; Nell era más tranquila, menos llamativa, más seria... o al menos lo había sido hacía diez años, cuando, nada más terminar el instituto, se había marchado del pueblo para no volver casi nunca.

—Suena perfecto, Rangiku — dijo Rukia mientras su cliente seguía hablando sin parar.

El salón de belleza estaba abarrotado aquel día. Allí trabajaban, además de Rukia, otras tres estilistas, una recepcionista, una chica que se encargaba de lavar el pelo a las clientas y otra que se encargaba de las manicuras. Todas ellas estaban ocupadas hasta la hora de cerrar, y además seguía llegando gente sin cita que ocupaban los asientos de recepción, leyendo revistas, riendo y charlando hasta que llegara su turno, si llegaba, porque algunas de ellas no podrían ser atendidas en el día. Pero no parecía importarles. Rukia tenía allí todas las revistas de moda y el café y el té eran gratis, así que las mujeres el pueblo acudían a El Corte, que era como se llamaba el salón de Rukia, a hablar de los acontecimientos del pueblo, incluyendo los últimos chismorreos. Allí iban cuando necesitaban reírse un rato o hablar en serio o cuando querían comentar quién hacía qué con quién.

—He oído que tu madre se casa con Byakuya—mencionó Ise Nanao desde una de las sillas rojas de recepción, hojeando una revista mientras esperaba a que Rukia pudiese peinarla. Nanao siempre parecía enterarse de lo que nadie más sabía todavía—. El Cuatro de Julio —añadió—, en Emigration Park.

La fecha y el lugar eran nuevos para Rukia, pero no se lo dijo a Nanao.

—Sí, eso parece.

—Byakuya es un encanto —opinó Isane Kotetsu, recién instalada en la silla de Rukia para hacerse la permanente. Al igual que Nanao, Isane siempre estaba al corriente de todos los chismes del pueblo—. Y con un corazón noble —lo que significaba que, aunque no tuviese trabajo, al menos no pegaba a Hisana, como habían hecho la mayoría de sus otros novios—. Seguro que van a ser muy felices —dijo mirando a los ojos de Rukia en el espejo con una empalagosa sonrisa en los labios.

Rukia, que estaba más que acostumbrada a que sus clientes hablasen de Hisana y de sus novios, sonrió con tranquilidad y siguió con su trabajo.

Después de la futura boda de Hisana y Byakuya, se ocuparon de la de Rangiku y Gin.

—Todo un año para preparar la boda. ¿A qué viene eso? —se preguntó Isane en voz alta.

Y, cómo no, Nanao respondió:

—Se necesita mucho tiempo para preparar una gran boda, ya lo sabes. ¿Pero la has oído? Quiere servir una cena para doscientos. Más le vale al bueno de Gin vender muchos coches.

—¿Y no ha dicho que Nell iba a ser la dama de honor? —preguntó otra cliente.

—Sí —contestó Nanao—. Me muero de ganas de verla..., y a su pequeño. Debe de tener nueve años ya. Ella estuvo seis casada, acaba de quedarse viuda, ¿Sabíais? Conoció a su marido en San Antonio tres años después de que naciera el niño. Por lo visto, cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, se negó a decir quién era el padre. Starrk se puso como loco, pero Nell no abrió el pico. En cuanto terminó el instituto, Starrk la mandó a San Antonio. Habrá que ver a quién se parece el muchacho.

—Ella apenas salía con chicos —intervino Isane—. Siempre fue muy tranquila. Supongo que el padre no será nadie que conozcamos; seguramente será un forastero que pasó por el pueblo y volvió a marcharse. Esas cosas pasan —recordó, lanzándole una mirada a Rukia, que era fruto de una situación como la que acababa de describir.

Rukia volvió a sonreír, intentando no pensar en lo que dirían Isane y Nanao cuando se supiera que Ichigo Kurosaki la había dejado embarazada. No sería agradable, eso seguro. Afortunadamente, todavía le quedaban un par de meses de tranquilidad hasta que empezara a notársele y empezaran las habladurías. Rukia pretendía disfrutar de ese tiempo hasta que estallara el escándalo.

Le había puesto los rulos a Isane y acababa de ponerse los guantes de plástico para aplicarle el líquido de la permanente, cuando oyó la campanilla de la puerta y Nanao, que llevaba más de quince minutos hablando sin parar, se quedó callada. De hecho, todo el salón quedó en silencio. Rukia miró a la puerta.

Ichigo.

«Dios», pensó ella, «aquí no, por favor. Ahora no...»

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó Momo, la recepcionista.

Pero Ichigo no se detuvo en el mostrador, sino que fue directo hacia Rukia. Puso cara de asco al notar el olor del líquido de la permanente y anunció:

—Rukia, me gustaría hablar contigo. Ahora.- Tras la revista, Nanao estaba boquiabierta y Isane tenía los ojos como platos.

«Tranquila», se dijo Rukia en silencio. «No dejes que te altere».

—Como puedes ver, ahora mismo estoy muy ocupada.

—Desocúpate.

Probó con un poco de indignación:

—Ichigo Kurosaki, no puedo creer que tengas el descaro de entrar a mi negocio y pretender que acate tus órdenes.

Ichigo resopló antes de contestar.

—Ya sabes que tengo el descaro suficiente para hacer eso y mucho más. Deberías haber imaginado que pasaría esto cuando te marchaste anoche.

Nanao e Isane emitieron simultáneamente una exclamación de sorpresa.

Rukia miró al espejo y comprobó que sus mejillas habían adquirido de repente el color de las sillas de recepción, lo cual la hizo querer arrancarle los ojos por hacerla sonrojar delante de todas sus clientas. Abrió la boca para pedirle que se marchara, pero volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada. Por el modo en el que apretaba la mandíbula, supo que pedirle que se fuera sería total mente inútil; él seguiría allí y ella se sentiría aún más ridícula. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces? ¿Llamar al jefe de la policía de Kurosaki's Junction, que integraban sólo dos hombres? Sí, eso sería muy buena idea teniendo en cuenta que Kensei Muguruma era uno de los acérrimos seguidores de Ichigo, al igual que cualquier otro hombre importante del pueblo.

—Lo siento —dijo Rukia por fin, con un tono d ce como la miel, pero apretando los dientes con todas sus fuerzas—. Ahora mismo no puedo hablar contigo. Tengo que terminar esta permanente y, después, tengo que cortar y peinar a cuatro clientas y teñir a otras tres.

—Tómate un descanso.

—No.

Ichigo intentó quitarle de las manos el cuenco del líquido de la permanente, pero ella lo agarró con fuerza y a punto estuvieron de derramárselo en el cuello a Isane, que lanzó un grito de angustia.

—Escucha —dijo Rukia, dejando el cuenco sobre la mesa y mirando a Ichigo fijamente—. Estás asustando a mis clientas. Haz el favor de salir de mi peluquería.

Ichigo dio un paso hacia atrás, erguido, superando el metro noventa de estatura y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—No voy a marcharme hasta que hablemos.

—Ya hemos hablado —le recordó en voz tan baja que seguramente no la habría oído de no ser porqué todo el mundo estaba en silencio, aguantando la respiración y observándolos atentamente.

—Pero no lo suficiente.

—No importa cuánto hablemos, no va a cambiar nada.

—Eso ya lo veremos —afirmó, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Hay un despacho en este sitio, donde podamos hablar en privado?

Entonces se le ocurrió otra estrategia. Lo haría esperar hasta que no le quedara otro remedio que rendirse y marcharse. Se subió bien los guantes de látex y volvió a agarrar el cuenco.

—Ahora mismo no puedo porque tengo que poner le la permanente cuanto antes. Siéntate allí, tómate un café y estaré contigo en cuanto me sea posible.

Ichigo la miró de soslayo, con evidente desconfianza.

—Rukia —dijo entre dientes, a modo de advertencia.

—Lo siento,Ichigo, pero vas a tener que esperar — aseguró, señalándole el asiento contiguo al de Nanao—. Ve y siéntate.

Funcionó. No parecía muy contento, pero le hizo caso. Nanao no tardó ni un segundo en intentar entablar conversación con él.

—Hola, Ichigo. ¿Qué tal va todo?

—Hola Nanao —farfulló él. Agarró una revista para distraerse, pero en cuanto vio la portada, volvió a dejarla sobre la mesa.

—¿Donde está tu hermano? —insistió Nanao—. Hace años que no lo veo. Lleva desaparecido más tiempo que el bebé de los Kurosaki, eso seguro —añadió riéndose como si acabara de decir algo realmente ingenioso.

Pero Ichigo no le veía la gracia. El bebé de los Kurosaki no tenía nada que ver con su hermano o con él; había sido secuestrado hacía muchos años. Todo el mundo sabía que había desaparecido de la mansión que sus acaudalados padres tenían en Bel Air. Habían pagado un cuantioso rescate, pero no habían podido recuperar a su bebé. Había aparecido, ya de adulto, hacía unos años; sano y salvo después de treinta años.

Desde luego, no hacía tanto de la marcha de Kaien. Pero Ichigo prefirió no decírselo para no animar a Nanao.

—Sí, yo también hace tiempo que no lo veo.

—Le encanta viajar, ¿verdad? —contraatacó ella—. He oído que ha recorrido el mundo entero.

—Es cierto —respondió Ichigo, fulminándola con la mirada para que entendiera de una vez por todas que la conversación había terminado.

Nanao entendió la indirecta y volvió a prestar atención a la revista mientras Ichigo se limitó a mirar al vacío. Durante un rato, el salón siguió en silencio, pero enseguida comenzaron de nuevo las conversaciones..., aunque en voz baja, como si estuvieran en un funeral o en la iglesia.

Rukia terminó la permanente de Isane y le pidió a Tatsuki que le lavara el pelo a Nanao para proseguir con ella.

Ichigo se puso en pie y volvió a hacerse el silencio.

—Lo siento. Todavía no puedo —le dijo con una enorme y falsa sonrisa.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, pero volvió a sentarse. Tatsuki tardaría varios minutos en acabar con Nanao, así que Rukia se dirigió a la puerta trasera, salió al callejón y esperó allí hasta tener algo que hacer dentro.

Cinco minutos después, entró en el salón, Ichigo la esperaba en la puerta.

—¿Donde has ido? —le preguntó.

Ella le esquivó.

—Disculpa, pero estoy trabajando.

Nanao la esperaba ya con la capa roja para que le cortara el pelo. Rukia se puso manos a la obra mientras Ichigo, con cara de pocos amigos, volvía a sentarse.

Tras una hora y cuarto esperando, Ichigo estaba a punto de perder los nervios, pero no parecía dispuesto a rendirse, como ella había esperado. Efectivamente, unos minutos después, se puso en pie.

—Rukia, ya está bien. O hablas conmigo en privado ahora mismo... o tendremos la conversación aquí mismo, delante de estas encantadoras y atentas damas.

Rukia lo miró a los ojos y supo que no podía hacerlo esperar más. Tendría que llevárselo al despacho y decirle una vez más lo que ya le había dicho la noche anterior.

¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetírselo? A juzgar por su testaruda expresión, muchas más. Claro que quizá tuviera algo nuevo que decirle, cualquier cosa era posible.

El lugar seguía en silencio, todas los observaban, incluso Nanao, que no se había marchado aún a pesar de no tener ya nada que hacer allí.

Una sensación mezcla de terror y resignación se apoderó de Rukia. Esos dos meses de tranquilidad parecían cada vez más imposibles.

—Lo siento—le dijo a su siguiente clienta—. Enseguida vuelvo.

—No te preocupes —respondió ella, casi sin aliento—. No hay ningún problema.

—Por aquí — indicó a Ichigo para que la siguiera al despacho.

Cerró la puerta de la diminuta habitación donde tenía el ordenador, un par de archivadores y varias muestras de productos de peluquería... y en la que rápidamente sintió que no había suficiente espacio. Con la intención de ponérselo más lejos posible de él, le indicó que se sentara y ella hizo lo mismo al otro lado del escritorio.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres?

—Ya lo sabes. Que te cases conmigo. Estupendo, más de lo mismo.

—Ichigo, esto ya lo hemos hablado.

—Cásate conmigo.

Genial. Sólo tenía una frase e iba a repetirla hasta volverla loca.

—Escucha, por favor —dijo, intentando ser amable y razonable—. Sé realista.

—Lo soy. Vas a tener un hijo mío, lo que significa que vamos a casarnos.

—No, Ichigo, no vamos a casarnos.

—Claro que sí.

«Tranquila», pensó.

—Sólo quiero que pienses en ello un momento. Piensa en lo mal que nos llevamos, nuestro matrimonio no podría funcionar. Ichigo, soy una mujer independiente de clase media y tú eres un hombre rico, educado para creer que el mundo le pertenece.

La miró con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de desden en la cara.

—Y ahora me insultas...

Rukia respiré hondo y se recosté sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—No. Te prometo que no pretendía insultarte, sólo intento hacer que comprendas.

—¿Qué tengo que comprender? Estás embarazada, así que tenemos que casarnos inmediatamente.

—Ichigo. Antes parecías ser consciente de lo poco adecuados que somos el uno para el otro.

—Pero todo ha cambiado. Ahora hay un bebé en camino.

—Nada ha cambiado. Tú sigues siendo tú y yo sigo siendo yo, lo que quiere decir que nuestro matrimonio sería un desastre que haría sufrir a nuestro hijo.

Ichigo se puso en pie, parecía a punto de empezar a gritar.

—Sé que es lo que debo hacer y, maldita sea, voy a hacerlo.

Rukia lo miró desesperada.

—Ichigo...

—Rukia —dijo él demasiado alto—, vas a casarte conmigo.

—No, no voy a hacerlo —insistió ella con voz suave pero firme como una roca—. Y quiero que te vayas.

—No voy a dejar que mantengas esto en secreto, así que no pienses en hacerlo. No va a ser como cuando empezamos juntos, algo que sólo tú y yo sabíamos. Y no podrás acabar con esto como acabaste con nuestra aventura, abandonándome porque estabas cansada de esconderte y mentir a todos los que confiaban en ti. Vas a tener un hijo mío, por el amor de Dios, y pienso gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Estaba desafiándola. ¿Qué podía hacer excepto aceptarlo? Sintió una profunda tristeza..., por él, por sí misma y por el bebé inocente que iba a tenerlos por padres. ¿Podría haber otras dos personas menos indicadas para casarse? No, seguro que no. ¿Pero por qué él no se daba cuenta? ¿Por qué cuando se le había metido una idea en la cabeza, no podía deshacerse de ella?

—Sabes que no podré ocultarlo, Ichigo—le dijo con cierto cansancio—. Así que ya puedes gritarlo tan alto como quieras. No cambiará nada, no voy a casarme contigo.

—Claro que lo harás.

—No, no lo haré.

Con aparente tranquilidad, Ichigo abrió la puerta. Todo estaba en silencio. Rukia podía imaginarlas a todas aguzando el oído para oír lo que estaba ocurriendo en el despacho.

Pero Ichigo se aseguró de que no tuvieran que esforzarse en oír:

—Rukia —dije mirando hacia la puerta y tan alto, que podrían haberlo oído desde el ayuntamiento—, vas a tener un hijo mío y te prometo que, aunque sea lo último que haga, voy a encargarme de que te cases conmigo.

Se volvió a mirarla con la cabeza bien alta y la mandíbula apretada. Ella no dijo nada, él ya lo había dicho todo.

Fuera continuaba el silencio; de hecho, cualquiera que no hubiera conocido la situación, habría creído que todo el mundo se había marchado.

—¿Satisfecha? —le preguntó con voz suave y furiosa.

—Vete de mi local —respondió ella con voz igualmente suave y furiosa—. Y hazme un favor, no vuelvas por aquí.

Ichigo se dio media vuelta y se marchó... pero no lo hizo por la puerta trasera, que se encontraba a sólo unos centímetros del despacho, no. Ichigo Kurosaki atravesó la peluquería y salió por la puerta principal. Rukia oyó el sonido de la campanilla.

—Buenas tardes, señoras —se despidió al salir.

La campanilla volvió a tintinear alegremente al cerrarse la puerta.

* * *

><p><em>Espero les guste y ojala me gane un review... Dudas o errores que vean me gustaría que e informaran<em>

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	5. Capitulo 5

**_Bueno jajajajajaja ok gracias, muchas , muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, bueno vere si me da tiempo de subir otro hoy, no prometo nada_**

**_Nota:_**_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Christine Rimmer_

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, la noticia estaba en boca de todo el pueblo. Ichigo Kurosaki había dejado embarazada a Rukia Kuchiki y quería casarse con ella, pero ella se negaba en redondo.<p>

Los hombres meneaban la cabeza, las mujeres tomaban partido. A la hora del desayuno, en la cafetería de Jim-Denny, en la que Hisana llevaba quince años trabajando de camarera, hubo un animado debate:

—¿Qué le ocurre a esa mujer? —quería saber Rangiku, que había pasado por ahí a tomarse su descafeinado y su magdalena de siempre—. Ichigo Kurosaki es un hombre increíblemente guapo y rico —hizo una pausa para admirar el brillo de su anillo de compromiso, después retomó lo que estaba diciendo—: ¿Qué más podría esperar Rukia? Debería echarle el lazo a ese hombre mientras pueda.

—Jamás —intervino Isane—. Jamás lo hará. Nuestra Rukia tiene agallas y sentido común; no va a casarse con nadie sólo porque se haya quedado embarazada. ¿Y qué que sea guapo y rico? En la vida hay cosas más importantes que el dinero, un marido guapo y un hijo legítimo.

—Bueno, Isane, está demostrado que cuanto mayor se hace una mujer, más falta le hace un marido rico, o al menos, un buen plan de jubilación.

—Y si se casa con él, ¿qué pasará con su puesto de alcaldesa? —participó Hiyori, cuya madre estaba impedida y, por tanto, se vería beneficiada de que Rukia consiguiese poner en marcha sus planes de ayuda—. Él acabaría corrompiéndola, si es que no lo ha hecho ya. Tendréis que admitir que resulta sorprendente que haya estado acostándose con el enemigo, porque eso es lo que ha estado haciendo.

—¿Más café? —ofreció Hisana a Nanao.

—Hisana—dijo Hiyori—. Ella es tu hija. ¿Tú qué piensas?

Hisana lanzó una sonrisa a Byakuya, que se encontraba en su rincón preferido de la barra.

—Rukia ha dicho que no iba a casarse con él, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, bueno, ¿y qué? —preguntó Rangiku.

—Si Rukia dice que no va a casarse, no importa lo que haga Ichigo o lo que diga nadie, porque no se casará con él. Tan sencillo como eso.

—Pero eso es una barbaridad — opinó Rangiku, poniéndose en pie—. ¿Por qué tener un hijo sola sin tener necesidad? —Rangiku se mordió el labio. Todo el mundo supo que estaba pensando en su hermana, Nell, pero enseguida escondió la incomodidad añadiendo—: No te ofendas, Hisana.

—No me ofendo —aseguró Hisana con la mejor de sus sonrisas—. Personalmente estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero como ya he dicho, lo que tú y yo opinemos no importa. La decisión es de Rukia y, por ahora, ha dicho que no.

Rukia acababa de meterse en la cama y de apagar la luz cuando oyó un golpe en la ventana. Lo primero que pensó era que se trataba de Ichigo. Si seguía así, iba a tener que pedir una orden de alejamiento. El simple hecho de que creyese que debía casarse con ella, no le daba derecho a acosarla de ese modo.

Otro golpe... suave y cuidadoso como el primero.

Mmm. Suave y cuidadoso... No podía ser Ichigo.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir la cortina. Al otro lado encontró a una Hisana muy sonriente. Tenía en la mano una bolsa de papel en la que asomaba el cuello de una botella de licor. Rukia abrió la ventana.

—Sabes que podrías... —Hisana la interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en los labios, así que continuó susurrando—: haber entrado por la puerta.

Hisana negó con la cabeza, moviendo su cabellera negra.

—Querida, no quiero que la abuela siga diciéndome lo que opina de mi boda con mi querido Byakuya. Me agota y hoy no tengo energía para aguantarlo, ¿comprendes? —explicó, moviendo la mano con la que sujetaba la botella y, al hacerlo, hizo tintinear la pulsera con corazoncitos de plástico que llevaba. El olor de su perfume preferido llegó hasta Rukia—. ¿Puedo entrar?

—¿Qué llevas en la botella?

—Jack Black, querida... y no me refiero a la estrella de cine.

—¿Te has enterado? Estoy embarazada.

—Sí, me he enterado. He estado oyendo comentarios todo el día.

Aunque no solía beber, Rukia pensó que en aquel momento no le iría nada mal un trago, pero no lo hizo. Tenía que pensar en el bebe.

—Yo no quiero licor.

—Muy bien, ya sabes que nunca he tenido ningún problema en beber sola.

Al verla entrar por la ventana, Rukia recordó con cariño todas las veces que la había visto salir del mismo modo en mitad de la noche.

Una vez dentro, abrió la botella y le dio un buen trago.

—¡Guau! —exclamó, golpeándose el pecho con el puño, pero enseguida se puso la mano en la boca—. ¡Uy! No debería gritar, no quiero despertar a la abuela.

—Sí, será mejor que tengas cuidado—dijo Rukia con cierta sequedad.

—Bueno, sentémonos —sugirió, llevándola hasta la cama, donde ambas se sentaron—. Cuéntame, ¿qué tal estás?

—Voy tirando.

Hisana le pasó la mano por la cabeza a su hija.

—Pareces cansada, mi niña.

—Sí, creo que lo estoy. Todo esto empieza a afectarme. Todo el mundo que entra a la peluquería me da consejos. Y muchas mujeres se sienten decepcionadas por haberme acostado con Ichigo, ya que opinan que él es el principal obstáculo para poner en marcha todo lo bueno que quiero hacer por el pueblo. Todas ellas me han dejado muy claro que consideran que, al acostarme con Ichigo, he traicionado todo por lo que se supone que lucho.

—Pobrecillas. Sólo están celosas. Ichigo Kurosaki es salvaje y masculino..., sólo tendría que chascar los dedos para que cualquiera de ellas cayera rendida y desnuda a sus pies asida rápido —dijo chascando los dedos.

—Ichigo... —continuó Rukia—. Ése es mi principal problema No deja de aparecer por todos lados para ordenarme que me case con él. Hoy no lo he visto, pero como si lo hubiera hecho, porque he estado nerviosa todo el día pensando que lo haría.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres... —Hisana hizo una pausa para echar otro trago—... casarte con él? —Rukia apartó la mirada—. Bueno, ¿quieres o no?

—No saldría bien.

Hisana le tomó la cara entre las manos para obligar la a mirarla, pero ella volvió a escabullirse.

—¿No piensas contestar?

—No puedo contestarte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no funcionaría, así que no importa qué es lo que yo quiera.

Hisana se quedó pensativa unos segundos.

—Pero... sientes algo por él, ¿verdad? —Rukia echó la cabeza hacia atrás y después asintió—. ¿Y el modo en el que ha estado comportándose últimamente no te hace pensar que quizá fuera buen marido?

Rukia se encogió de hombros.

—Puede ser. Pero ya sabes cómo soy, me gusta controlar las cosas y no tengo la menor idea de cómo comportarme como esposa.

—Bueno, querida, hay cosas que hay que hacer aunque no se sepa cómo. Se aprenden sobre la marcha.

Rukia miró fijamente a su madre.

—No saldrá bien... ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor?

Hisana se echó a reír, pero siempre sin hacer demasiado ruido para que la abuela no se enterara de su presencia en la casa. Se acercó un poco más a Rukia y le susurró al oído:

—Llevo tiempo intentando decírtelo. ¿Quieres ser mi dama de honor?

Rukia resopló, poniéndose la mano en el vientre.

—Menuda dama de honor.

Hisana le agarró la mano para darle un beso.

—No seas tonta, querida. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién es virgen a los treinta?

—Yo... hasta hace unos meses.

Hisana abrazó con fuerza a su hija.

—Dime que lo harás.

Rukia volvió a mirar a su madre, con olor a perfume y a whisky.

—Sabes que lo haré.

—Ese niño es mi nieto y, si no fui de mucha ayuda para ti cuando estabas creciendo, quizá sí pueda ayudarte ahora. Creo que voy a decirle un par de cosas a ese hombre tuyo.

Rukia se deshizo de su abrazo.

—No es mi hombre... y más te vale no hablar con él.

—¿Estás pidiéndome que no lo haga?

—Lo que te estoy diciendo es que no merece la pena.

Los corazones de plástico volvieron a tintinear cuando Hisana volvió a levantar la botella para beber otro trago.

—Querida, confía un poco en tu madre.

Eran más de las once de la noche cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Ichigi estaba en su despacho revisando algunas cuentas y Miranda se había retirado a su apartamento hacía ya tiempo. Así que Ichigo se levantó, quitó la alarma y fue a abrir la puerta personalmente. Era la madre de Rukia, Hisana Kuchiki.

—Ichigo Kurosaki, me preguntaba si podría hablar un momento contigo.

Ichigola condujo hasta su despacho.

—Siéntate.

—Gracias —Hisana le lanzó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Con sus cuarenta años, Hisana era una mujer que seguía atrayendo las miradas de los hombres—. Pero prefiero seguir de pie.

Ichigo se acercó al mueble bar.

—¿Una copa?

La madre de Rukia se pasó la lengua por los labios y Ichigo pensó que seguramente ya habría tomado alguna.

—Mejor no, gracias.

—Entonces, cuéntame qué puedo hacer por ti... por usted —lo cierto era que no sabía muy bien cómo dirigirse a ella.

—De tú, por favor. Llámame Hisana.

—Muy bien.

—Bueno, Ichigo... he oído que quieres casarte con Rukia.

Él sí se sentó en su cómoda butaca de cuero.

—Así es. Rukia va a tener un hijo mío y pienso casarme con ella.

—Ella no opina lo mismo.

—Pues se equivoca.

—¿Lo ves? —le preguntó Hisana—. Ese es tu problema. Estás acostumbrado a dar órdenes y a que todo el mundo las acate; pero verás, puede que con muchas mujeres te funcione ese comportamiento de machote. Yo sé que a muchas mujeres empiezan a temblarles las piernas en cuanto un hombre las trata así, pero, por si todavía no te has percatado, Rukia no es como la mayoría de las mujeres.

Por muy guapa que fuese, Hisana comenzaba a ponerlo de mal humor.

—Supongo que estarás contándome todo eso por algún motivo.

—Creo que quizá deberías intentar mimarla un poco.

Ichigo gruñó.

—No creo que vaya a poder hacerlo, porque no me deja ni acercarme a ella.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ¿Cómo vas a casarte con mi pequeña si ni siquiera te deja acercarte?

Sí que era un problema, admitió él.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces podrías empezar por asegurarte de que serás bien recibido cuando vayas a visitarla a casa.

Ichigo pensó en la abuela de Rukia... con su escopeta.

—Podría morir en el intento.

Hisana se echó a reír.

—Bueno, Ichigo, para eso estoy aquí. Tengo la intención de ayudarte.

Él la miró con franca desconfianza.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

—No sé si conocerás ese dicho «Encandila a la vaca vieja si quieres atrapar a la ternerita».

—Hisana, tú no eres ninguna vaca vieja.

—Gracias, Ichigo, pero no hablaba de mí.

Entonces lo comprendió.

—¿Hisana? —preguntó con una mueca de horror—. ¿Quieres que le haga la pelota a Unohana?

—Vamos, Ichigo, no vas a morir por ello.

—¿Estás segura? Porque tu madre ya me ha disparado una vez.

—Sólo necesitas saber cómo ganártela. Tienes que saber lo que le gusta, sus deseos secretos.

—¿Unohana tiene deseos secretos? —la idea le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Mi madre es dura como el acero, pero en el fondo es una mujer como otra cualquiera.

—¿En serio? —desde luego a él le había engañado.

—Entonces, Ichigo, tienes que comenzar con el cortejo, para lo cual lo primero es que siempre seas amable y respetuoso cuando te dirijas a tu amada o a cualquier miembro de su familia.

Ichigo no estaba seguro de que le gustara la idea de hacerle la pelota a Unohana.

—¿Para eso has venido a verme, para ayudarme a ser amable?

—Después de Rukia, no pude tener más hijos, así que ella es mi única niña. Durante la mayoría de su vida, yo he estado algo... distraída para ser una buena madre. Pero como cualquier madre, yo quiero ver feliz a mi niña, con un hombre que la quiera y le dé una tarjeta de crédito sin límite. Y creo que tú podrías ser ese hombre. En lo más hondo de mi corazón, intuyo que Rukia preferiría casarse con el padre de su futuro hijo. Y tú dices que también quieres eso.

—Claro que lo quiero, Hisana — afirmó Ichigo con tranquilidad.

—Entonces agarra un papel y un bolígrafo. Va a ser una lista muy larga...

Al día siguiente, que casualmente era viernes trece, Rukia siguió recibiendo consejos... y algunas muestras de decepción por haberse metido en la cama precisamente con Ichigo Kurosaki. Y, al igual que el día anterior, todo el tiempo esperó que Ichigo apareciera arrasando con todo para exigirle una vez más que se casara con él. Pero, al igual que el día anterior, no apareció por ningún lado. Quizá, si seguía sin presentarse, conseguiría relajarse un poco... siempre y cuando sus clientas dejaran de hablar de él de una vez.

—Rukia, querida, sabes que se lo debes a tu hijo, debes dejar que Ichigo haga lo más adecuado para el niño. Además, una vez casada con él, no tendrás que volver a trabajar si no quieres; podrás quedarte en casa con tu niño. ¿No sería estupendo? Y no eres tan mayor, todavía podrías tener dos o tres más.

—Rukia, mantente firme, cariño. No dejes que te presione. Acuérdate de su pobre madre, Masaki. Siempre moviéndose sigilosamente, asustada de su propia sombra. Eso es lo que ocurre cuando una se deja avasallar por un Kurosaki. Recuerda cómo murió... — Masaki Kurosaki había muerto atropellada por una camioneta cuando salía de la heladería del pueblo, donde había hecho una parada después de asistir a misa—. ¿Y qué me dices de Kaien? ¿De dónde salió Kaien? ¿No se supone que el misterioso marido de Masaki llevaba ya algún tiempo muerto cuando nació Kaien? No es que culpe a la pobre mujer. Si Kaien Ichigo Kurosaki IV fuera mi padre, yo también saldría de vez en cuando y tendría alguna que otra aventura con desconocidos. Masaki tuvo una vida muy triste. No caigas en la misma trampa...

—Rukia, tengo que decírtelo. Nos has decepcionado mucho y creo que lo sabes. Espero que Ichigo Kurosaki no influya en tus decisiones y, cuando tenga lugar la próxima junta, no vayas a ablandarte a la hora de defender los programas que todos esperamos que saques adelante.

Escuchar todo aquello no era fácil. Rukia tenía la sensación de estar a punto de estallar, que no aguantaría mucho más sin lanzar un grito y pedirles a todas que se callaran de una vez y dejaran de criticarla o aconsejarla, o que se largaran de su peluquería.

Y eso no sería bueno para el negocio, por no decir que sería injusto. Rukia siempre había animado a sus clientas a que se sintieran como en casa en su local, para que su peluquería se convirtiera en el lugar de reunión que era. Y era por eso por lo que ella había decidido presentarse a alcaldesa; gracias al apoyo de todas esas mujeres, que ahora no podían reprimir sus opiniones, había ganado las elecciones. No podía cambiar sus propias normas sólo porque ahora fuera ella la que estaba en el punto de mira.

Así que hizo un tremendo esfuerzo para no abrir la boca y seguir escuchando pacientemente, pero no era fácil.

Llegó a casa, completamente agotada, a eso de las siete y encontró a Unohana en su sillón preferido, con una bandeja en el regazo y un cuchillo pequeño en la otra. Estaba comiendo queso cheddar con panecillos.

—Abuela, ¿de dónde has sacado ese queso?

Farfulló algo mientras cortaba otra loncha. Rukia agarró la caja; llevaba una tarjeta.

«Con los mejores deseos. Ichigo».

—Pero, abuela. ¿Cómo has podido?

—Cariño —le dijo con gesto arrepentido, pero siguió comiendo—, sabes que nunca podría resistirme a un buen queso. Cuando llegó no sabía que lo hubiera mandado él. Vi la tarjeta al mismo tiempo que me di cuenta de que era queso... y, como comprenderás, no iba a tirar un trozo de queso como éste. No podía. Lo siento, pero no podía —añadió, sirviéndose otro trozo.

Rukia se quedó allí, viendo masticar a su abuela. Entonces se dio cuenta de que seguramente Hisana había hablado con Ichigo... y de que tendría que volver a pedirle que no volviera a hacerlo.

Aunque lo cierto era que la abuela parecía realmente contenta. A Unohana casi nunca le hacían regalos, y menos así de repente y elegido especialmente para ella.

—¿Estás enfadada conmigo? —le preguntó avergonzada.

—No, abuela. Es sólo que creía que lo odiabas.

—Bueno, así es. Odio a todos los hombres.

—¿Y qué haces comiéndote algo que te ha regalado él?

Unohana se encogió de hombros.

—Cariño, si me devuelves la escopeta, le volaré la cabeza. Pero no puedes pedirme que rechace un trozo de queso.

* * *

><p><em>Espero les guste y ojala me gane un review... Dudas o errores que vean me gustaría que e informaran<em>

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Si me dio tiempo :9**

**Nota: **_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Christine Rimmer_

* * *

><p>El queso no fue más que el principio.<p>

En opinión de Ichigo, Hisana había aparecido en el momento perfecto; justo cuando empezaba a dudar que pudiera conseguir que Rukia se casara con él. De pronto, lo que Hisana le había propuesto le parecía totalmente lógico. Si Rukia no le dejaba acercarse a ella, empezaría a hacerlo llevándose bien con todos aquellos a los que ella quería.

Y no sólo con su pistolera abuela. Ichigo decidió aceptar el consejo de Hisana y ponerlo en práctica. El día que Unohana recibió el queso, Ichigo le pidió a Miranda que averiguara qué días trabajaba Hisana en la cafetería.

—De seis a dos, de martes a sábado —lo informó Miranda. En consecuencia, Ichigo anunció que, hasta próximo aviso, esos días no desayunaría en casa.

A la mañana siguiente, abrió la puerta de cristal de la cafetería de Jim-Denny a las ocho en punto, momento en el que se hizo el silencio en el local. Pero enseguida Hisana lo saludó desde mitad del salón, cargada con un montón de platos.

—¡Ichigo! ¿Qué tal, querido? Siéntate y ahora mismo estoy contigo.

Las miradas fueron apartándose de él y pronto se reanudaron las conversaciones, pero con un tono de murmullo propio de los chismorreos.

Byakuya, el prometido de Hisana, estaba sentado al final de la barra, así que Ichigo ocupó el taburete contiguo al suyo.

—¿Qué tal, Byakuya? —le preguntó, alcanzando la carta que había junto al servilletero.

—Bien, Ichigo, muy bien —Byakuya, un tipo algo retraído, siguió tomándose el café en silencio. Un minuto después, Hisana le sirvió un café también a Ichigo y le tomó nota de lo que quería.

Mientras ella escribía en su libreta, Byakuya la miraba como si fuera un ángel celestial.(N/A: solo por eso lo puse se qe no es su personalidad pero yo creo qe asi seria Byakuya en cuestion a Hisana en lo demas nop, ok sigan leyendo) Por alguna extraña razón, la mirada de Byakuya hacia Hisana hizo que Ichigo pensara en Rukia... y eso lo avergonzó.

Miró hacia otro lado, hacia la pared amarillenta cubierta de fotos del ya fallecido Jim-Denny; en algunas de ellas aparecía en un lago sujetando con orgullo un enorme bagre recién pescado.

—Era un genio de la pesca —comentó Byakuya, fijándose en adónde se dirigía su mirada mientras que Hisana desaparecía para pedir su desayuno—. Había nacido en Oklahoma —continuó contándole en tono reflexivo—. Tenía las manos llenas de cicatrices de meterlas en las ciénagas.

Ichigo ya sabía todo aquello, pero siguió escuchándole cómo le explicaba el antiguo arte de pescar poniendo las manos como cebo.

—El mundo es un lugar salvaje, ¿no te parece? — preguntó retóricamente cuando hubo terminado el relato.

Asintió sin dudarlo un segundo.

—Estás buscando trabajo, ¿no es así, Byakuya? —le dijo, señalando la página de anuncios por la que tenía abierto el periódico.

—Bueno, estoy considerando la idea —respondió él con modestia—. El trabajo me agota, no te voy a engañar. No tengo ni la concentración ni la disposición necesaria nunca las he tenido —bajó un poco la voz, como para hacerle una confidencia—. Pero supongo que debería hacer algo ahora que Hisana ha accedido a convertirse en mi esposa. Ella trabaja mucho. Sé que se lo debo para ayudarla.

—Desde luego —murmuró Ichigo. La incapacidad de Byakuya para conservar un empleo era una especie de leyenda en el pueblo. La gente decía que no trabajaba desde hacía décadas; pero Ichigo, que siempre estaba al corriente de lo que ocurría en los negocios locales, sabía que de vez en cuando lo contrataban en alguno. Bien era cierto que no tardaban en despedirlo por faltar o por no mantener la atención.

—Oye, si sabes de alguien que necesite mano de obra, quizá pudieras decírmelo —le pidió esperanzado, pero no del todo seguro de querer unirse a la población activa.

Dado que Ichigo, y, técnicamente, también Kaien, eran copropietarios de la gran mayoría de los negocios del pueblo, Ichigo sabría perfectamente quién necesitaría algún trabajador.

¿Ayudaría eso en su misión de acercarse a Rukia? Dios. Hacer algo así iba en contra de sus más firmes principios; obligar a cualquier comerciante a contratar a Byakuya sería, sin lugar a dudas, malo por los negocios.

E Ichigo Kurosaki jamás hacía nada que fuera malo para los negocios.

¿Hasta dónde pensaba hundirse para conseguir que Rukia accediese a casarse con él? Decidió que tendría que pensar seriamente en algún otro momento.

—Claro, Byakuya—respondió sin prometer nada.

En ese momento, Hisana le sirvió el desayuno y después se inclinó sobre la barra, dejándole percibir su embriagador perfume.

—Anoche me llamó ya sabes quién. ¿Puedes creer que alguien le mandara a mi madre un kilo de queso cheddar?

Ichigo notó una cálida sensación de satisfacción.

—¿Le gustó?

Hisana asintió.

—Se lo estaba comiendo entusiasmada cuando ya sabes quién llegó de trabajar —se acercó un poco más y bajó la voz hasta susurrar—: ¿Y ahora qué?

—Todavía estoy decidiéndolo — respondió Ichigo misteriosamente—. La lista que me diste era muy amplia, así que tengo muchas opciones.

Hisana esbozó una sonrisa resplandeciente.

—Sigue así. Creo que vas por el buen camino.

El sábado fue maíz dulce. La abuela estaba comiéndolo felizmente cuando Rukia llegó a casa a las cuatro de la tarde, después de trabajar y de hacer la compra.

—¿De Ichigo? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Unohana asintió.

— Querida, ¿qué podía hacer? Es maíz dulce.

—Quizá podrías comprarlo tú —sugirió Rukia. Pero la abuela gruñó mientras pegaba otro mordisco.

¿Y el domingo?

El domingo fueron unas maravillosas costillas para barbacoa entregadas directamente por el estupendo restaurante de la autopista. ¿Cómo lo habría conseguido? Se preguntó Rukia ¡, sabiendo que dicho restaurante cerraba los domingos.

Pero eso no era todo, junto a las costillas había mandado todo lo necesario para hacer una barbacoa: salsas de todo tipo, cuencos de plástico llenos de frijoles, judías verdes, patatas asadas...

—Cariño, tienes que probar esto —insistió la abuela.

Rukia no se hizo de rogar; a ella le encantaba la barbacoa. Y si Ichigo quería complacer a la abuela, ¿qué problema había? El hecho de que ella se negara a casarse con él, no significaba que pudieran tener una relación cordial. Haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para llevarse bien con él, aunque en el fondo, dudaba que eso fuera posible. En cualquier aspecto político, sexual y matrimonial, Rukia no dudaría en enfrentarse a su famosa voluntad de hierro, y eso era algo que Ichigo no llevaba nada bien.

—¿Vas a tener el bebé, cariño? —le preguntó Unohana mientras comían.

—¿Cómo te has enterado? —dijo Rukia cariñosamente. Desde hacía cuatro años, cuando un accidente en la fundición la había obligado a retirarse, la abuela no salía mucho.

—Los rumores nos llegan hasta a los que pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en casa. Esos rumores afirman que estás embarazada y que te niegas a aceptar la proposición de matrimonio de Ichigo Kurosaki

Rukia respiró hondo antes de responder.

—Abuela, no fue una proposición sino una orden.

—Entonces es cierto —dijo, echándose a reír.

—Tienes salsa barbacoa en la barbilla... ¿de qué te ríes?

Unohana se limpió con la servilleta.

—Bueno, querida, después de dos generaciones de mujeres abandonadas, resulta gratificante ver a una Kuchiki con un hombre dispuesto a hacer lo que debe.

A Rukia sin embargo no le parecía tan gratificante.

—Pero si hace una semana le disparaste con tu escopeta.

—Sabes muy bien que apunté muy por encima de su cabeza... y ahora que lo mencionas, ¿dónde está mi escopeta?

—Guardada.

—Ya, ¿pero dónde?

—Olvídate de la escopeta. Piensa en tu dignidad y en tu orgullo. Un poco de carne y de maíz dulce e Ichigo Kurosaki ya te tiene comiendo de su mano.

La abuela volvió a echarse a reír.

—No te olvides del queso.

A Rukia no le hacía la menor gracia.

—No voy a casarme con él. No creas que voy a hacerlo. No saldría bien.

—Mi querida niña, sé que harás lo que tengas que hacer. ¿Podrías acercarme las judías, por favor?

El lunes la abuela recibió dos CDS de Bob Wills y los Texas Playboys; cuando Rukia llegó a casa, Big Ball in Cowtown sonaba a todo volumen en el equipo de música y Unohana bailaba como loca en el salón.

—¡Abuela! —gritó Rukia por encima del sonido de violines y guitarras—. ¿No crees que esto está yendo demasiado lejos?

—Me encantan los Texas Playboys —respondió la abuela, también a gritos—. Cuando yo era pequeña, mis padres solían meterme en el coche y llevarme a las salas de baile de todo el estado. Recuerdo que siempre me quedaba dormida con el sonido de la música country. Me encantaba... —cerró los ojos y siguió bailando.

El martes, cuando Rukia llegó a casa, estaba allí Ichigo, sentado cómodamente en el porche con todo su descaro. La abuela estaba en el columpio del porche apretando un marco de fotos contra su pecho.

—Abuela, ¿estás llorando? —preguntó Rukia sin dar crédito a lo que veía: una lágrima recorría el arrugado de Unohana. Pero no respondió, sólo aparté la mirada y apretó los labios—. ¿Abuela? — sin hacer caso del estremecimiento que le había recorrido el cuerpo nada más verlo allí, Rukia se dirigió a Ichigo—: ¿Qué le has hecho?

—Hola, Rukia —dijo él, como si tratara de hacerla ver que se había olvidado de las cortesías de rigor.

Pero no iba a recibir amabilidad alguna de su parte hasta que no supiera qué demonios estaba pasando.

—¿Por qué está llorando mi abuela?

Fue entonces cuando respondió Unohana.

—Querida, no estoy llorando porque esté triste. Estoy llorando porque... bueno, Ichigo me ha traído una cosa que ni siquiera sabía que quisiera. Mira —le pidió, retirándose el marco del pecho para mostrárselo.

Era una fotografía antigua de un cowboy regordete.

—Andy Devine —murmuró Rukia. La abuela siempre había sido una gran admiradora de Andy Devine.

—Y mira, está autografiada —añadió con un emocionado sollozo—. ¿Qué ha sido de los hombres como Andy? Era un tipo simpático y leal... Pero hace ya más de veinticinco años que murió. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! —exclamó derramando una segunda lágrima—. Voy a colgar esta foto en mi habitación donde pueda verla nada más despertarme y justo antes de dormirme. Siempre es bueno que nos recuerden cómo deberían ser las cosas, o que nos arranquen una sonrisa —eran más bien pensamientos en voz alta que compartió con ellos antes de levantarse y entrar en casa.

Una vez solos, Rukia miró a Ichigode reojo.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que debería salir más.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Se ha puesto contenta. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Volvió a mirarlo, pero esa vez durante largo rato. Qué guapo era, con esos hombros anchos y esos increíbles ojos oscuros. Por fin cayó en la cuenta de que sus gestos de amabilidad hacia Unohana merecían unas palabras de agradecimiento. No resultaba fácil después de todas las peleas, pero lo consiguió:

—Me alegra mucho que hayas sido tan... bueno con la abuela. Le ha encantado todo lo que le has mandado. Sé que mi madre te dio algunas pistas, pero de todos modos te lo agradezco. La abuela no suele recibir mucha atención y tú la has hecho sentirse feliz. Gracias.

Aquella mirada suya... Parecía estar deseando agarrarla y comérsela. Y el problema era que a ella le encantaría ser devorada siempre que fuera por Ichigo.

—Vamos —le dijo de pronto. Ella lo miró confundida.

—¿Adonde?

—Quiero llevarte al Junction Steakhouse. Vamos a comemos unas buenas chuletas — sugirió sonriendo... y tenía una sonrisa arrebatadora cuando se decidía a usarla.

Rukia se sentó en el columpio que había desocupa do su abuela. Estaba temblando.

—Todo esto es tan raro...

—Cuéntame —le pidió con una voz suave como una caricia.

—Es raro estar aquí sentada contigo en el porche de mi casa, pidiéndome salir. No estoy acostumbrada. Es que... las cosas nunca han sido así entre nosotros.

—Bueno, Rukia. Ésa es una de las ventajas de que todo él mundo lo sepa; ya no tenemos que andar escondiéndonos, así que podemos salir a cenar juntos sin importarnos quién nos vea.

Sonaba maravilloso, al menos durante unos segundos.

—Sí, pero cuando la gente se entere de que he salido a cenar contigo... si es que lo hago, no dejarán de hacer comentarios.

—Olvídate de los chismorreos.

—Lo intento, pero no sé qué hacer con los continuos consejos y críticas.

—Olvídalos también.

—Así de simple, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Para ti es fácil porque nadie se atrevería a decirte a la cara lo que realmente piensan de ti.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, pero después sonrió con gesto divertido.

—¿Y qué es lo que piensan de mí?

—No creo que quieras saberlo.

Se acercó un poco más a ella.

—Rukia —sus oscuros ojos hacían promesas que ella deseaba hacerle cumplir—. Por favor, sal a cenar conmigo.

«¡Guao!» pensó Rukia mientras cruzaba los brazos bajo los pechos y se balanceaba al ritmo de su frustración.

—Muy amable. Demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que los dos sabernos lo que hiciste en mi peluquería la semana pasada; lo gritaste a los cuatro vientos, dejándonos a los dos en ridículo.

La miró de un modo que habría podido interpretarse como condescendiente, pero quizá no fuera así, quizá era tierna.

—Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera —le recordó—, que todo el mundo acabaría enterándose tarde o temprano.

—Disfrázalo del modo que quieras, pero eso no cambia lo que hiciste, ni por qué lo hiciste. Intentabas que la amenaza de gritar el secreto del embarazo te sirviera para ponerme a raya, y cuando viste que no funcionó, te sentiste acorralado. Por eso tuviste que empezar a gritar.

Se sentó sobre la barandilla del porche.

—Supongamos que te pido disculpas por haberlo hecho, que te digo que siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho pasar por anunciar a gritos algo que tú todavía no estabas preparada para hacer público.

Rukia resistió la poderosa tentación de acercarse a él y acariciar su preciosa cara.

—¿Qué clase de disculpa es ésa? ¿Lo sientes o no?

—Sí, Rukia— su voz era dulce y embriagadora como el whisky caro—. Siento mucho todo el daño que te haya podido hacer... en mi vida.

Volvió a columpiarse, pero con más suavidad. Por fin asintió.

—Está bien. Disculpas aceptadas.

Su sonrisa era tan sexy que la hizo desear echarse en sus brazos y besar aquella boca mientras empezaba a hacer lo que los había llevado a aquella situación.

—Entonces... —volvió a hablar con una voz dulce como la miel—. ¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

La desconfianza borró cualquier ternura o deseo que pudiera sentir.

—Espera un momento... Ya lo comprendo. Eso no es más que otra estrategia, ¿verdad? Sólo quieres que salga contigo para poder seguir intentando convencerme de que me case contigo. En realidad no sientes haber anunciado a gritos que estaba embarazada.

Sus ojos echaron chispas, quizá delatando sus sentimientos, pero no perdió los nervios. Volvió a hablar con calma.

—Rukia, claro que lo siento —aseguró, levantando una mano como si estuviese prestando juramento ante un tribunal—. Te prometo que lo siento. ¿Me crees?

Tenía que admitir que parecía ligeramente arrepentido... lo cual le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Está bien.

—Gracias —miró hacia otro lado unos segundos antes de volver a dirigirse a ella—. Aunque en realidad creo que tú también deberías pedir disculpas.

Dejó de columpiarse y lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué?

Hizo un sonido mitad gruñido mitad risa.

—¿Es que has olvidado que te colaste por mi ventana, me despertaste a medianoche para decirme que te había dejado embarazada y volviste a salir por la ventana?

Rukia levantó la mano del columpió y observó su manicura. El esmalte de una uña estaba algo rayado.

—Lo admito. Debería haber buscado una manera mejor de decírtelo.

—Acepto tus disculpas —respondió él noblemente. ¿Se había disculpado? Bueno, aunque técnicamente no lo había hecho, estaba dispuesta a admitir que había sido tan considerada con él al darle la noticia como él con ella al gritarla en la peluquería.

—Muy bien. ¿Cenamos entonces?

Su naturaleza guerrera la obligó a fingir que dudaba unos segundos, después miró la camiseta de la peluquería que llevaba puesta y le dijo:

—¿Me das cinco minutos para cambiarme?

Una sonrisa triunfal apareció en su rostro.

—Pero sólo cinco.

Fueron a cenar a los Tres Erizos, un club privado situado junto al Junction Steakhouse. Ichigo pidió un carísimo whisky antes de la cena.

—No hay otro lugar como Texas —comentó Ichigo, ya con su copa en la mano.

En muchos estados del sur, no se podía comprar alcohol de ninguna manera; en otros, como Texas, se vendía alcohol, pero de un modo muy controlado.

—¿Crees que alguna vez nos pondremos todos de acuerdo al menos en las leyes que regulan la venta de alcohol? —preguntó ella, sin poder olvidarse de todas las miradas que había clavadas en ellos.

—¿Qué te ocurre ahora? ¿Quieres una copa?

—No. Ésa no es la cuestión.

Ichigo dio un largo trago de su vaso.

—Supongo que eso quiere decir que hay una cuestión.

—Sí.

—Rukia, si quieres cambiar las leyes sobre el alcohol, preséntate a las elecciones del estado.

—Todavía sigo siendo alcaldesa.

—¿Tenías que recordármelo? — dijo mientras le hacía un gesto a la camarera para que le sirviera otra copa. Rukia frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué?

—Nada —respondió, pasando la yema del dedo por el borde de su vaso de agua—. Es que no suelo salir a beber, eso es todo.

—Rukia... —se limitó a decir con su tono petulante y mundano.

—¿Por qué Tres Erizos? En Texas no hay erizos, debería llamarse Tres Serpientes de Cascabel.

El no dijo nada, sólo la miró pacientemente. Se estaba comportando como una estúpida y lo sabía.

—Está bien, está bien —murmuró finalmente con un profundo suspiro.

—Si sigues suspirando así, vas a volar los platos de la mesa.

—Lo siento —¿qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Para qué había ido?—. No voy a casarme contigo, así que no pienses que voy a hacerlo sólo porque he dejado que me invites a cenar.

Ichigo dio otro trago de whisky.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero tengo entendido que eso ya me lo has dicho alguna vez.

—Es por si no me estabas escuchando.

—Abre la carta y piensa qué vas a pedir.

Por una vez, no se resistió a acatar sus órdenes.

Después de eso, comieron en un silencio sólo interrumpido por los frustrados intentos de Ichigo por entablar conversación. Rukia se negó a pedir postre, así que pronto salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron al coche. Ichigo le abrió la puerta del copiloto, pero ella no se movió, se quedó helada en la acera.

Tenía una enorme presión en el pecho que había comenzado a sentir nada más sentarse frente a él en el restaurante. Resultaba tan extraño cenar con Ichigo Kurosaki en público y ahora estar a punto de subirse a su lujoso coche. Jamás habría imaginado que podría sucederle algo así. Sentía una complicada mezcla de emociones: deseo y pérdida, esperanza y desconfianza...

—Entra, por favor —le pidió Ichigo.

Rukia abrió la boca para decirle alguna grosería, pero enseguida cambió de opinión. En realidad él se había comportado como un perfecto caballero durante toda la velada; quizá fuera eso lo que más la asustaba.

—Por favor —repitió dulcemente.

Como no encontró una sola razón para no hacerlo, se metió en el coche. La llevó a su casa sin que ninguno de los dos dijera una palabra y, al llegar allí, apagó las luces y el motor. Seguramente iba a empezar otra vez con lo de que tenía que casarse con él.

Agarró el tirador de la puerta y se dispuso a salir.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —le preguntó él antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Para qué? —dijo ella, sabiendo la respuesta.

Ichigo tenía la mirada perdida en el parabrisas.

—Para conseguir que hables conmigo, para que me des una oportunidad —parecía tan... dolido. Dolido, triste y perdido.

Entonces le ocurrió algo aterrador. Sintió una enorme ternura hacia él, hacia Ichigo.

—Yo... es que... en cuanto hemos llegado al club me he dado cuenta de que no quería estar allí.

—Podrías haberlo dicho.

—¿Qué habríamos hecho si te lo hubiera dicho?

—Nos habríamos ido.

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

—Dije que saldría contigo y quería cumplir mi palabra, pero tenía muchas dudas.

—¿Sobre si cenar conmigo? —preguntó, pero no esperé a su respuesta—. Claro... —dijo con los ojos llenos de dolor.

Ella cambió de postura para mirarlo de frente.

—No estamos hechos el uno para el otro, tú lo sabes. Tú siempre estás dando órdenes, y yo no quiero hacer lo que me diga ningún hombre. No voy a casarme contigo, Ichigo. Tienes que creerme. Sería un desastre para los dos, por no hablar de lo que sería para el niño.

Él también se volvió a mirarla con una intensidad que la quemó por dentro.

—¿He dicho yo una sola palabra sobre casarse en toda esta terrible noche?

—No, pero sé que lo harás. No dejó de esperar a que lo hagas.

—Pues ya puedes dejar de hacerlo porque no va a pasar.

—¿Quieres decir que no vas a pedírmelo? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Desde luego esta noche no.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Sobre la tumba de mis antepasados —parecía muy serio.

Y de pronto, ella se echó a reír.

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo prometes por las cuatro generaciones de Kaien Ichigo Kurosaki?

—Por todos y cada uno de esos tercos caballeros —la seriedad había desaparecido de su rostro. A Rukia le pareció ver una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

—Supongo que me has convencido.

—Estupendo — ahora sí sonreía. Y Rukia se dio cuenta de pronto de que ambos se habían inclinado hacia el otro y se encontraban muy cerca—. Bésame, Rukia —ella no dijo nada—. Vamos, bésame.

—Ichigo...

—Bésame...

La ternura estaba transformándose en algo más caliente, algo que la derretía por dentro.

—Es que...

Sus labios estaban muy cerca, podía sentir su calor junto a la mejilla.

—Bésame.

—No me estás escuchando.

—Claro, Rukia, claro que te escucho. Has dicho que no te escuchaba y también has dicho mi nombre —dijo mientras sus labios rozaban ligeramente los de ella—. ¿Es así?

—Sí —susurró ella. ¿Qué podía hacer?

—¿Qué me dices ahora de ese beso?

—Ichigo, no voy a irme contigo a tu casa.

—Lo sé.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Sólo quiero un beso...

—Bueno —miró aquella maravillosa boca. ¿Cómo podría resistirse?

—Sí.

Lo dijo sin darse cuenta, sin saber muy bien qué hacía. Cuando quiso reaccionar, sus labios se habían unido, sus brazos la estrechaban con fuerza. Podía notar su aroma masculino y su cuerpo que la hacía sentir tan bien. Y su boca...

Ay, Dios. Esa boca...

Si los asientos hubieran estado unidos, habría acabado sobre él. Pero no lo estaban y quizá fuera mejor así porque eso les impidió ir más allá de la boca, del hecho de que su lengua se adentrara en ella juguetona e insistente.

Bueno, ¿y por qué no? Se preguntó a sí misma, pero no se entretuvo en pensarlo demasiado. Abrió la boca un poco más y se perdió en aquel beso mientras él le acariciaba la espalda.

Realmente era una delicia estar entre sus brazos otra vez. Sin embargo se separó un poco y le puso el dedo sobre los labios.

—¿Por qué lo he hecho?

Él se limité a sonreír. Mientras, ella pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería estar para siempre en los brazos de aquel hombretón que ahora jugueteaba con su dedo. ¿Cómo podía tener unos labios tan suaves... siendo él tan duro?

Dios, sería mejor que pusiera freno a esos pensamientos y se alejara de él.

«Di algo», se ordenó a sí misma.

—Siento haberme comportado así durante la cena —las palabras salieron de su boca en un tono ridículamente cargado de deseo y agitación.

—Deberías compensármelo —sugirió él al ver que se disponía a salir.

No iba a preguntarle.

—¿Cómo?

—Sal conmigo a cenar y al cine el viernes. Podemos ir a Abilene.

—¿Abilene? —repitió como si nunca hubiera oído aquel nombre.

—¿A qué hora estarás lista?

No debería contestar a eso.

—Llegaré a casa a eso de las seis...

—Te recojo a las seis y media.

—Mejor a las siete menos cuarto — ¿cómo había salido eso de su boca?

¿Cómo demonios había aceptado ese plan? Cenar e ir al cine con Ichigo.

Él seguía mirándola y, aunque sus labios no decían nada, sus ojos sí... Rukia se pasó la lengua por los labios y vio cómo él la observaba hacerlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

Si no salía de aquel coche inmediatamente, ¿quién sabía qué cosas podría llegar a prometer?

—Rukia... — susurró, ofreciéndole con la mirada todo tipo de placeres.

—Ichigo... tengo que irme.

—Son sólo las nueve — le recordó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, pero... es martes. Mañana tengo que trabajar-. Él le agarró la mano y se la llevó a los labios, provocándole un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo como una descarga desde el punto donde su boca le rozó la piel. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía hacerla sentir tanto deseo?

—Tengo que irme —susurró, como si no lo hubiera dicho ya varias veces.

—Buenas noches.

«Ahora», pensó cuando él le solté la mano. «Vete». Empujó la puerta con tanto ímpetu, que a punto estuvo de caerse, pero por fin puso los pies en el suelo y recordó cómo caminar. Se alejó de allí rápidamente, antes de encontrar una excusa para volver junto a él.

Ichigo la vio marchar, sonriendo.

—Rukia, Rukia, Rukia.

Después de todo, no estaba mal eso que Hisana había llamado «el cortejo». No estaba mal, no señor. Nada mal.

* * *

><p><em>Espero les guste y ojala me gane un review... Dudas o errores que vean me gustaría que e informaran<em>

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	7. Capitulo 7

**No me digan... talvez tarde... estoy checando ya la Uni y pss no les prometo actualizar tan segido apartir de las sig 2 semanas... espero me comprendan**

**Nota: **_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Christine Rimmer_

* * *

><p>Como era de esperar, al día siguiente Rukia recibió una buena cantidad de críticas y consejos. Hacia el medio día, todo el mundo sabía que había estado en Tres Erizos con Ichigo.<p>

—A mí me parece muy bien, Rukia. Es el padre de tu hijo y, pase lo que pase, es importante que intentes tener una relación cordial con él.

—No me gusta; sentí mucho enterarme. ¿Sabes que últimamente también va mucho por la cafetería de Jim-Denny? ¿Y que siempre intenta dar conversación a Hisana y Byakuya? Empiezo a pensar que ese hombre no se detendrá ante nada con tal de conseguir que hagas lo que desea.

—Ten cuidado, Rukia. Antes de que te des cuenta, te habrá puesto un diamante en el dedo.

—Ay, Rukia, acabarás casándote con él. ¿No es romántico?

Lo que de repente le resultaba extraño era que todo ese interés por su vida privada no le molestaba tanto después de la noche anterior. Quizá se debiera a que su situación con Ichigo había mejorado relativamente.

Pero no, no tenía intención de casarse, a pesar de lo que opinaran muchos de sus vecinos. Pero era cierto que se sentía mejor sabiendo que habían conseguido charlar sin acabar gritándose mutuamente. Si bien era cierto que la cena había sido un terrible cúmulo de tensión, al menos habían estado en público con orgullo y dignidad, en lugar de escabullirse y mentir.

En cuanto al beso...

Bueno, sólo había sido uno. Pero debía andarse con cuidado el viernes porque no quería acabar en la cama con él, desnuda y suplicándole más...

—Rukia, querida, se me está metiendo en los ojos.

—Vaya — agarró una toalla y se la dio a Inue para que pudiera retirarse el tinte del ojo.

—Estás soñando despierta, ¿verdad? —la acusó su cliente—. Soñando con...

Rukia no la dejó terminar.

—No estoy soñando con nadie. Ahora quédate quieta y déjame terminar con esto.

Cuando Rukia llegó a casa, se oía la música de Bob Willis a un volumen atronador y la abuela estaba de pie frente al espejo que había junto a la chimenea, observando lo bien que le quedaba una impecable chaqueta de piel.

Rukia bajó la música lo suficiente para que los cristales de las ventanas dejaran de temblar.

—Supongo que no hace falta que te pregunte de dónde ha salido esa chaqueta.

—¿A que me queda bien? —preguntó mirándola con gesto presumido—. ¿Ves el parecido?

—¿A qué hablas?

—Vamos, cariño, está claro. Mírame bien.

Hizo lo que le pedía a regañadientes y cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

—Vaya, vaya. Amelia Earhart.

—Exacto.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Es cierto que te pareces a ella —la misma cara, el mismo pelo aunque más largo... Sin duda. Amelia Earhart con alguna que otra amiga más.

—No es de mi época, por supuesto, pero he visto las fotos —volvió a mirarse al espejo, esa vez alzando bien la barbilla y tratando de estirar todas las pocas marcas del envejecimiento—. En el fondo de mi corazón, siempre he soñado con volar...

Rukia sintió un repentino nudo en la garganta, un nudo que trató de eliminar tragando saliva.

—Pero me temo que hace demasiado calor para esa chaqueta.

—No seas aguafiestas, querida.

—Tienes razón —admitió con un suspiro—. Lo siento. La verdad es que eres igualita.

Unohana siguió mirándose al espejo.

—Voy a comprarme unos pantalones de pata ancha. Creo que quedarán muy bien con esto.

Ichigo tocó el timbre justo a la hora.

—¡Ichigo! —exclamó la abuela al abrirle la puerta con tal júbilo que cualquiera habría creído que se trataba del mismísimo Andy Devine—. Pasa.

—Unohana, estás guapísima con esa chaqueta —dijo él, con una de esas sexys sonrisas suyas.

—Sí, ¿verdad? — respondió Unohana sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza mientras él le daba una bolsa—. ¿Y esto qué es? Maíz dulce —dijo al mirar el interior de la bolsa—. ¿Cómo sabías que se me estaba acabando el que me mandaste?

Ichigo sonrió con modestia.

—Lo imaginé.

Cenaron en Spanos, un lugar cuya humilde fachada no dejaba imaginar la apetitosa comida que se servía en un salón elegante y acogedor. Durante la cena, charlaron y rieron, disfrutando de una relajación que hacía que todo resultase más divertido.

De postre, Ichigo pidió el famoso pastel de chocolate y canela especialidad de la casa que se comió mientras Rukia lo observaba y le bromeaba sobre la abuela:

—Sé lo que estás haciendo. Estás haciéndole la pelota a mi abuela.

Ichigo la miró con gesto noble.

—Es la bisabuela de mi hijo, así que creo que debo tratarla bien —¿por qué eso hacía que de repente le latiese el corazón absurdamente rápido? Entonces él le ofreció un bocado de pastel—. Pruébalo —la tentó con una voz que la hizo sentir escalofríos.

No podía resistirse. Abrió la boca, el tenedor se deslizó dentro de ella, rozándole la punta de la lengua, y el pastel bañado de chocolate caliente se derritió al instante. Estaba sencillamente delicioso.

—Ya no más —advirtió con una sonrisa.

—Sólo uno más.

«Di que no», se ordenó a sí misma en silencio. Cualquier mujer debía tener el sentido común suficiente como para saber que no era recomendable comer directamente del tenedor de un hombre... a no ser que con ello quisiera demostrarle con toda sensualidad lo que sucedería después de la cena. Pero eso era algo que ni siquiera debería pasársele por la cabeza, así que negó con la cabeza.

El brillo de sus ojos se apagó automáticamente, pero no dijo nada.

La película era una de esas historias de atracos perfectos con mucha acción, tecnología punta y actrices bellísimas. Rukia estaba disfrutando de la trama y, cuando Ichigo le puso la mano suavemente sobre la suya, no tuvo fuerzas para retirársela. Cuando el héroe besó a la bella protagonista, sus dedos estaban entrelazados.

Después de la cena, el coche atravesó la seductora noche al ritmo de la suave música de la radio y del ligero ronroneo del lujoso vehículo de Ichigo. Cuando llegaron a casa de Rukia, Ichigo aparcó frente a ella y paró el motor. Fue entonces cuando Rukia se dio cuenta de que tenía un gran problema. No quería salir, no quería que aquella encantadora noche acabara.

—Podríamos ir al rancho —sugirió Ichigo, como si hubiera leído unos pensamientos que ella no debería ni haber tenido.

—No es buena idea.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes por qué. ¿Por qué siempre apagas el motor y las luces?

Ichigo sonrió con malicia.

—Buena pregunta. En realidad no hay ningún motivo... ahora que le has escondido la escopeta a Unohana.

—Vamos, no me cuentes historias. Sabes perfectamente que, aunque no se la hubiera escondido, ahora ya no se le ocurriría dispararte. Jamás lo habría pensado, pero lo cierto es que en una semana y media has conseguido que se rindiera a tus pies.

—¿No te alegras de que ya no quiera matarme? — parecía ofendido.

Rukia tuvo el impulso de contestar con brusquedad, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

—Como tú has dicho antes, es la bisabuela del niño y está bien que haya buena relación entre vosotros.

—¿Y qué hay de nosotros, Rukia? —su tono de voz se había hecho más bajo, más íntimo— ¿No es mucho mejor cuando nos llevamos bien?

De pronto se sentía a la defensiva.

—Sí, por eso he aceptado esta cita contigo.

Ichigo se quedó en silencio unos segundos y, cuando por fin habló, lo hizo con una voz aún más íntima y sensual.

—¿Es ésa la única razón por la que has salido conmigo, porque crees que debemos llevarnos bien?

Por supuesto que no, aunque en cierta manera, Rukia deseaba que lo fuera. Las cosas habrían sido más sencillas si no pasara el día entero soñando con él, con que sus brazos la estrecharan con fuerza.

—No intentes manipularme, Ichigo. Tengo que irme. Gracias por la cena y por...

—No te vayas —la interrumpió con tanta ternura y tanta esperanza que a Rukia se le derritió el corazón— Sólo un par de minutos más —añadió con un susurro.

—No debería... —dejó de hablar cuando él se inclinó sobre ella y la agarró del brazo.

Se le cortó la respiración y una oleada de calor le recorrió el cuerpo; los hombros, los pechos, el vientre... y más abajo. ¿Cómo conseguía hacerla sentir así?

—Ichigo...

—Quédate —insistió tirando de ella.

Rukia se resistió, pero no sirvió de nada porque en realidad deseaba besarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Y allí estaba, dispuesto a darle lo que ella tanto quería. Ella dejó que ocurriera, dejó que la acercara a él todo lo posible.

—Rukia —susurró con el mismo deseo y la misma frustración que sentía ella.

—Ichigo... —sus labios se juntaron y sus cuerpos se fundieron.

«Sí», pensó ella cuando su lengua empezó a juguetear dentro de su boca.

Se le escapó un pequeño gemido cuando él tiró de su camisa de seda hasta sacársela de los vaqueros para así poder tocar su piel. La acarició con la maestría de unos dedos que ya conocían aquel cuerpo y que se deslizaban por su espalda dejando un rastro de placer…

Su mano llegó al sujetador, titubeó unos segundos, pero Rukia sabía que no tardaría en quitárselo. Quizá fuera un hombre rico que jamás había trabajado duro, pero cuando se trataba de quitarle la ropa a una mujer, las manos de Ichigo tenían un talento especial...

No. Aquello tenía que parar. Se retiró de él.

—Vuelve aquí —le dijo, mirándola con los ojos entreabiertos. Aquello era un problema.

—Gracias otra vez —repitió, colocándose la camisa frenéticamente—. Ha sido una noche encantadora, pero ahora tengo que irme.

—No tienes por qué —dijo con una especie de aullido.

—Buenas noches —abrió la puerta y salió del coche antes de poder arrepentirse.

De algún modo, consiguió no mirar hacia atrás ni una sola vez, ni siquiera al oír el motor de su coche justo antes de sentir cómo se alejaba de ella. Había creído que esperaría hasta que llegara a la puerta, pero no fue así.

Al día siguiente, la llamó temprano, cuando se estaba preparando para marcharse a la peluquería, donde, como cada sábado, trabajaría cinco horas. Fue la abuela la que contestó al teléfono en la cocina.

—¡Es para ti, cariño!

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Rukia como si no lo supiera.

—¡Ichigo!

—Hablaré en mi habitación —fue corriendo a su dormitorio—. Ya puedes colgar abuela —dijo al teléfono, pero no hubo respuesta—. ¿Abuela?

—Ah, muy bien. Hasta luego, Ichigo.

—Adiós, Unohana.

Rukia esperó a oír cómo su abuela colgaba, pero tardaba demasiado.

—¿Abuela?

—Está bien, está bien —por fin colgó.

Ichigo fue directo al grano:

—Ven al rancho luego y haremos un picnic.

—Si.

—No puedo, tengo que trabajar.

—Mañana, entonces.

Quería ir con él, pero había pasado despierta casi toda la noche, pensando. Si no tenía la intención de casarse con Ichigo, y no la tenía, no debía seguir saliendo con él, pues sabía que su propósito era convencerla de que accediera a casarse.

—No puedo.

—¿Mañana tampoco?

—Lo que quiero decir es que tenemos que acabar con esto.

—¿Con qué?

—Con lo nuestro... con lo de salir juntos.

—Claro que no.

—Sí. Es que... no es justo para ti.

Se quedó callado, pero no mucho tiempo.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tú la que decide lo que es justo para mí?

—Desde que tú crees que saliendo conmigo conseguirás convencerme de que nos casemos.

Otra vez silencio.

—¿Tienes miedo, Rukia? —le preguntó por fin, y lo dijo con una dulzura que hizo que su voz pareciera un ronroneo.

—¿De qué?

—De que acabe convenciéndote para hacer lo correcto.

Rukia agarró con fuerza el auricular, como si eso pudiera protegerla.

—No vas a convencerme de nada... Y casarse no es necesariamente lo correcto, ni para todo el mundo.

—Yo no estoy hablando de todo el mundo, estoy hablando de ti, de mí y de nuestro hijo. Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Tienes miedo?

—No, claro que no —pero lo cierto era que sí y ambos lo sabían—. Lo que ocurre es que no está bien, Ichigo. No puedo salir contigo sabiendo lo que quieres y sabiendo también que yo no voy a dártelo.

Otra, pausa dejó en silencio la línea.

—¿Rukia?

—¿Qué?

—¿No crees que deberías dejar que yo decidiera lo que me conviene?

Rukia movió la cabeza con vehemencia, a pesar de que él no la veía.

—No quiero seguir hablando de esto. He sido una tonta por intentarlo. El caso es que no voy a ir al rancho mañana, ni voy a volver a salir contigo. Eso es todo.

—Acabarás diciendo que sí —susurró él después de una nueva pausa. A punto estuvo de llevarle la contraria, pero no lo hizo. Ya la había oído decirle que no mil y una veces sin prestarle la menor atención y no había motivo alguno para pensar que ahora sería diferente. Entonces él volvió a hablar—: Supongamos entonces que me cuentas...

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

—¿Tus planes?

—¿Qué planes?

—Sí, tus planes para el futuro, para cuando nazca el niño.

No le gustaba nada el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—A si piensas permitirle que conozca a su padre.

—Claro que lo conocerá, te lo dije desde el primer momento.

—¿Cuándo lo dijiste? La verdad es que no lo recuerdo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ella tampoco lo recordaba.

—Bueno, lo dijera o no, ésa es mi intención. ¿Por qué iba a decírtelo si no quería que formaras parte de su vida?

—No lo sé, Rukia. Lo cierto es que no tengo la menor idea de por qué haces la mitad de las cosas que haces.

—No empieces a insultarme o cuelgo. Podía verlo respirando hondo al otro lado de la línea, contando hasta diez, o quizá hasta veinte.

—¿Entonces has pensado que tengamos la custodia compartida?

¿Custodia compartida? Eso significaría que Ichigo tendría a la niña la mitad del tiempo. Jamás habría considerado tal idea, y no creía que pudiera funcionar. ¿Qué haría Ichigo? ¿Contratar a alguna desconocida que cuidara de su hija?

Era horrible. Nunca habría imaginado que quisiera participar de ese modo en la vida del bebé, pero parecía que así era. ¿Pero qué significaba eso? Quizá si seguía negándose a casarse con él, la demandara para pedir la custodia. Buscó desesperadamente algo que decir y al final no encontró otra cosa que la verdad:

—Verás, admito que todavía no lo he pensado mucho. No estoy ni de tres meses, así que todavía hay mucho tiempo para...

—¿Cuándo? Si no piensas ni verme, ¿cómo vamos a ponernos de acuerdo en cómo hacer las cosas?

Sintió la tentación de decirle que, de todos modos, ellos dos no solían estar de acuerdo en nada y seguramente nunca lo harían. Pero sabía que no resultaría muy constructivo; lo que pretendía era ser razonable. Y eso fue lo que le dijo.

—Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para ser razonable.

—Mira —comenzó a decir en tono filosófico—, el día que te pedí que te casaras conmigo por vez primera.

—No me lo pediste, me lo ordenaste.

—Bueno, si quieres buscarle tres pies al gato, te lo ordené, pero es que no me dejaste opción.

—No había...

—Como estaba diciendo —la interrumpió enfáticamente—, el día que intenté pedirte que te casaras conmigo, tú hablaste de lo que era razonable, correcto o justo, y dijiste que yo utilizaba esas palabras cuando quería decir que había que hacer las cosas a mi manera.

—Lo dije y sigo opinándolo.

—¿Y qué palabras estás utilizando tú ahora, Rukia?

Esa vez fue ella la que se quedó en silencio, con la boca seca.

—Pues, yo...

—Dime, Rukia.

—Está bien, tienes razón.

—Tú has hablado de lo que es justo, correcto y razonable y lo que querías decir era que íbamos a hacer las cosas a tu manera.

—Sí —admitió orgullosamente porque, al fin y al cabo, lo único que acababa de hacer Ichigo era demostrar que ella tenía razón—. Y por eso precisamente no nos convenimos el uno al otro. Yo quiero que las cosas se hagan a mi manera y tú quieres que se hagan a la tuya y, para que una relación funcione, alguien tiene que ceder de vez en cuando.

—Puedo aprender a ceder —no parecía muy convincente.

—Lo nuestro nunca funcionaría, Ichigo —dijo un poco más alto de lo normal—. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta? —se retiró del teléfono unos segundos, duran te los cuales dejó la mirada clavada en el suelo de su dormitorio—. Dios, no sirve de nada hablar contigo...

—Admite que te da miedo cada vez que me besas.

—Ichigo, ¿me estás escuchando?

—¿Lo admites?

Rukia apretó los labios y miró su despertador.

—Tengo que estar en la peluquería dentro de veinte minutos.

—Sólo quiero que digas tres palabras: «Tienes razón, Ichigo».

Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez.

—Eres realmente imposible.

—Esas no son las palabras correctas... ¿Rukia?

No contestó, incluso pensó colgar, pero no se atrevió a ser tan mal educada sabiendo que lo único que él estaba haciendo era decir la verdad.

—No voy a rendirme — dijo él con suavidad, pero también con determinación.

Las palabras resonaron largo rato, seguidas del silencio.

Había sido él el que había colgado.

* * *

><p><em>Espero les guste y ojala me gane un review... Dudas o errores que vean me gustaría que e informaran<em>

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hay calor... lo de siempre -.- cansada... devolveré reviews mañana**

**Nota: **_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Christine Rimmer_

* * *

><p>Ichigo se quedó mirando el teléfono que acababa de colgar, pensando incluso en estamparlo contra la pared de su despacho. No se sentía tan amable ni tan tranquilo como se había esforzado en parecer durante la exasperante conversación que había mantenido con Rukia.<p>

«No voy a rendirme», le había dicho. Aunque después de todo, quizá debiera hacerlo. Quizá debiera olvidarse de ella y del bebé.

Una triste sensación en la boca del estómago le decía que nunca podría olvidar a Rukia y ningún hombre que quisiera ser considerado como tal sería capaz de olvidar a un hijo suyo. Además, aun en el supuesto de que fuese un desalmado capaz de darle la espalda a su hijo, le resultaría muy difícil olvidarse de él o de Rukia en un pueblo del tamaño de Kurosaki's Junction.

Muy bien. Entonces, en lugar de olvidarse de ella, lo que haría sería fingir que no existía. Haría que no la veía por la calle y, en las reuniones del ayuntamiento, no se dirigiría a ella directamente. Si alguien mencionaba su nombre, él contestaría: « No sé quién es». Pronto, nadie se atrevería a hablar de ella en su presencia.

Todos los meses, con la puntualidad de un reloj, le enviaría un cuantioso cheque para la manutención del pequeño que Rukia podría romper en tantos pedazos como deseara. A él no le importaría. Si ella no aceptaba su dinero, lo invertiría y, de un modo u otro, se encargaría de que su hijo lo aprovechara algún día. Y Rukia se consumiría por el rencor, sabiendo que él podía darle al niño mucho más que ella. Pero a Ichigo eso no le importaría.

Sí. Quizá hiciera eso...

¿A quién demonios creía que estaba engañando? Pensó al tiempo que lanzaba varios juramentos. En el fondo sabía que no iba a hacer nada de eso. Conseguiría que Rukia se casase con él y que su bebé no fuera hijo ilegítimo de nadie. Eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Después de todo, él había visto muy de cerca el efecto que tenía en un niño crecer sin un padre. Rukia era un buen ejemplo de ello. Había que admitir que era una mujer dura e inteligente que sabía cuidar de sí misma a la perfección. Pero Ichigo jamás había conocido alguien tan implacable con los hombres, y sobre toda con él. Estaba esperando un hijo suyo, todo su cuerpo se encendía en cuanto se rozaban y además él era rico. Para cualquier mujer que no detestara a los hombres, aquéllas serían razones más que suficientes para volverse loca por casarse con él. Ichigo no era psiquiatra, pero parecía obvio que su incapacidad para llevarse bien con un hombre era consecuencia de haber crecido sin un padre... de no saber siquiera quién era su padre.

Otro ejemplo clarificador era Kaien, el hermano de Ichigo. Masaki Kurosaki siempre había asegurado que el padre de Ichigo, el misterioso Ishiin Kurosaki, era también el padre de Kaien y el abuelo de ambos le había seguido el juego. Y, si Kaien Ichigo IV, conocido como el viejo Kaien, aceptaba algo, todo el mundo en un radio de sesenta kilómetros sabía que lo mejor era decir que era cierto. Pero según la madre de Ichigo, Ishiin Kurosaki había muerto en California estando ella embarazada de Ichigo, así que... ¿cómo era posible que un difunto apareciera cinco años después para engendrar un segundo hijo?

Ésa era una pregunta que nunca se les permitió hacer a Kaien y a Ichigo, y eso que lo había intentando repetidas veces. Desde el momento que habían sido lo bastante mayores para darse cuenta de que los fallecidos generalmente no volvían de sus tumbas. Sin embargo cada vez que preguntaban, su madre les había respondido con imprecisión y su abuela había tratado de distraerlos.

Ichigo aún recordaba lo que le había dicho su abuelo cuando por fin había reunido el valor necesario para preguntarle:

—Tu madre es una buena mujer. ¿Acaso pretendes insultarla?

—No, abuelo. Yo sólo... —se había apresurado a decir él.

—Kaien es tu hermano. ¿Queda claro?

—Pero...

—Ya está bien. No veo la necesidad de hablar de algo que no admite la menor discusión Y no quiero que volvamos a mencionar el tema.

Y no lo habían mencionado. Jamás.

Ichigo siempre había sentido cierta lástima por Kaien, porque él, al igual que Rukia, ni siquiera había llegado a saber el nombre de su padre; al menos en su caso, su madre se había casado con su padre. Incluso creía haber visto un par de fotografías del día de la boda en las que aparecían su madre y su padre, aunque en ambas él tenía la cabeza torcida mirando hacia atrás y apenas podía vérsele la cara. Pero existía un certificado de matrimonio que su abuelo se había encargado de mostrarle y que demostraba sin lugar a dudas que la ceremonia había tenido lugar.

Durante su infancia y su adolescencia, el viejo Kaien siempre había tratado mejor a Ichigo que a su hermano y, en el fondo, Ichigo siempre había tenido la certeza de que se debía a que el abuelo lo consideraba a él el único hijo legítimo. Y Kaien también lo sabía; él y el viejo Kaien nunca se habían llevado bien.

Ahora Kaien vagaba por el mundo, lejos de sus raíces, tomando y dejando constantemente sus estudios de derecho.

Dios, no.

Ichigo no iba a rendirse, no iba a permitir que su hijo creciera sin un padre.

Todavía tenía el teléfono en la mano. Sin pensarlo dos veces, marcó un número.

Rukia llamó suavemente a la puerta del baño.

—Abuela, ¿estás bien?

—Perfectamente, cariño. Sólo estoy arreglándome un poco.

Eran las diez de la mañana, lo que quería decir que su abuela llevaba monopolizando el cuarto de baño más de una hora. Rukia se sirvió una segunda taza de descafeinado sin salir del asombro y se la tomó.

No había duda. Estaba ocurriendo algo. Unohana llevaba comportándose de un modo extraño desde el día anterior, parecía inquieta y misteriosa. Y ahora dedicaba más de una hora a arreglarse, cosa que jamás hacía. Normalmente se lavaba los dientes, se cepillaba un poco el pelo y eso era todo. Era muy raro. ¿Qué podría haber despertado en ella ese afán por acicalarse?

Se oyó el timbre de la puerta.

—¿Puedes abrir, querida? —le pidió su abuela desde el baño en tono cantarín.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Ruki se encontró con Ichigo, vestido con pantalones vaqueros, camisa de cuadros y botas... y tan atractivo que daban ganas de comérselo como si de un caramelo se tratara. Miró aquellos ojos color café y sintió un cálido deseo en su interior.

—Rukia —dijo él con suavidad mientras la observaba detenidamente... desde su cabello despeinado hasta la enorme camiseta con la que solía dormir, e incluso más abajo, los viejos pantalones cortos que se había puesto al levantarse. Parecía haberse quedado cautivado por sus piernas... y por sus pies descalzos, ¿pero qué podría resultarle tan interesante de sus pies?

Rukia se aclaró la garganta sonoramente con el fin de llamarle la atención; cosa que tardó bastante en conseguir.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó al tiempo que trataba de eliminar el calor que sentía en el vientre—. Creí haberte dicho que no podía...

—Unohana —dijo él con una amplia sonrisa que no iba dirigida a ella.

—Buenos días —lo saludó la abuela a su espalda.

Rukia se dio la vuelta muy despacio y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse de que lo que veía era cierto.

La abuela estaba guapa. Realmente guapa. Sus mejillas estaban relucientes con el suave toque del colorete, igual que sus ojos, gracias al ligero maquillaje. Se había puesto la chaqueta de cuero, una camisa blanca totalmente desconocida para Rukia, un pañuelo de seda blanco y unos pantalones de pata ancha color crema. ¿Cuándo había tenido tiempo para comprar toda aquella ropa?

La abuela debió de ver la duda en sus ojos.

—Ayer mientras tú estabas trabajando; fui dando un paseo hasta Abilene para hacer unas compras.

—¿Abilene? —preguntó Rukia extrañada. La abuela rara vez iba a ninguna parte y, desde luego, jamás iba hasta Abilene...

—Unohana, estás preciosa —comentó Ichigo.

—Muchas gracias —respondió la abuela modestamente.

Rukia intentó enfadarse con todas sus fuerzas; allí estaba Ichigo en su casa después de que ella le hubiera dicho que no lo hiciera. Tenía motivos de sobra para hacerlo: la abuela no le había mencionado su excursión a Abilene ni las ropas que se había comprado o que Ichigo iba a presentarse en su casa esa mañana. Por no olvidarse de que todos los domingos, la abuela y ella solían ir a misa a las once, cosa que, evidentemente, Unohana no pensaba hacer ese día.

Sin embargo, por algún motivo, no podía sentir la más mínima indignación. ¿Cómo podría después de ver el brillo de felicidad que había en los ojos de su abuela?

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello no tenía nada que ver con que fueran a faltar a misa, ni tampoco con Ichigo ni con el bebé y ni con ella. Lo que importaba en aquel momento era su abuela, a la que no recordaba haber visto tan feliz como lo estaba ahora.

—Bueno, me rindo —anunció Rukia—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

—Querida, a veces los sueños se hacen realidad. Ichigo va a llevarme a dar un paseo en su avioneta.

Eran más de las nueve de la noche cuando Rukia oyó que se acercaba un coche. Bajó el volumen de la televisión mientras se decía a sí misma que más le valía a Ichigo no tentar a la suerte. Ya era suficiente que hubiera tenido a Unohana fuera de casa todo el día y parte de la noche, así que más le valía no intentar entrar a tomar un café.

Rukia oyó el sonido de una puerta que se abría y volvía a cerrarse y, después, escuchó a su abuela:

—Gracias, Ichigo. ¡Buenas noches!

Unos segundos después, entraba la abuela, con la chaqueta al hombro y una sonrisa resplandeciente en los labios.

—Un vuelo largo, ¿no? —preguntó Rukia, intentando no quedarse boquiabierta al ver cómo todas las estrellas del cielo parecían reflejarse en los ojos de su abuela.

Unohana se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente.

—Cariño, tengo buenas noticias —anunció, dejando la chaqueta sobre el sofá—. He conseguido un empleo.

Rukia apagó la televisión.

—¿Un empleo? Creí que habías ido volar.

—Y así es. Ha sido genial, pero hay más. Mucho más... —se dejó caer junto a ella deshaciéndose de los zapatos—. Ichigo guarda la avioneta en el campo de vuelo de Kenpachi Zaraki. ¿Te acuerdas de Kenpachi? — Kenpachi era un tipo alto y fuerte que debía tener más o menos(N/A: Qe a mi me cae bien para esto n,n) la misma edad que la abuela—. Bueno, el caso es que nos pusimos a hablar después de que Ichigo y yo volviéramos del vuelo. Del primer vuelo, porque después me invitó a dar otro paseo... no sabes lo maravilloso que parece todo desde allí arriba. Más tarde, seguimos hablando los tres hasta que de pronto nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos hambrientos e Ichigo propuso que fuéramos al rancho a cenar. Tras la cena, acompañé a Ichigo a llevar a Kenpachi de regreso al campo de vuelo.

—¿Y entre tanta actividad, te las arreglaste para encontrar empleo?

La abuela se echó a reír encantada.

—Verás, querida, parece ser que Kenpachi llevaba tiempo buscando una recepcionista y secretaria, ya sabes, alguien que se encargue un poco de todo en el campo de vuelo.

—¿Vas a trabajar de secretaria de Kenpachi?

—Vamos, pequeña —dijo dándole a su nieta una palmadita en el brazo—. No me mires así. Sé que puedo hacerlo sin ningún problema.

—Pero espero que también sepas que no necesitas trabajar —después del accidente, la abuela había recibido una pensión por invalidez temporal, además de una pequeña prestación por desempleo que se había acabado hacía ya algún tiempo. La jubilación sólo le proporcionaba el dinero para sus gastos—. Hay más que suficiente con lo que yo gano con la peluquería — le recordó dulcemente.

—No se trata de dinero, querida. De verdad que no. Se trata de mi sueño, un sueño que se ha hecho realidad. Pero todavía queda lo mejor...

—¿De qué se trata?

—Kenpachi va a pagarme cincuenta dólares a la semana y el resto me lo pagará en clases de vuelo.

—Kenpachi Zaraki va a...

—Exacto, preciosa. Ha prometido enseñarme a volar, así que, dentro de poco, tú abuela será piloto.

Durante la semana siguiente, Unohana pasaba el día trabajando en el campo de vuelo y, cuando Rukia volvía a casa del trabajo, ella ya estaba de vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios y deseosa de contarle todo lo sucedido, especialmente durante las lecciones de vuelo. Y ni una sola vez preguntó por su escopeta.

Rukia debía admitir que el nuevo carácter de su abuela la tenía algo desorientada. Estaba acostumbrada a oír a Unohana despotricar de los hombres, a quienes sólo consideraba útiles para proporcionar esperma a las mujeres. Aparte de eso, según ella, no valían más que para romper el corazón a cualquier mujer inocente. Sin embargo, ahora se pasaba el día canturreando y hablando maravillas de Kenpachi (N/A: Jajajaja eso seria genial) y de Ichigo. Por no hablar de que todo aquello le había dado un aspecto más juvenil.

Sabía que tendría que acostumbrarse a la nueva jovialidad de su abuela y eso no le suponía ningún problema. El problema era Ichigo.

El problema era que Rukia no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué después de haberle dicho que no quería volver a salir con él, después de asegurarle que jamás se convertiría en la señora Kurosaki... ¿Por qué había continuado haciendo piases con su abuela? ¿Por qué se había propuesto hacer realidad sus sueños? ¿Por qué seguía mandándole regalos?

Además, sus clientas le habían dicho que seguía yendo a desayunar a la cafetería en la que trabajaba Hisana, seguía sentándose junto a Byakuya para charlar con él y con Hisana.

Algo no encajaba. Aquel comportamiento no era propio de Ichigo, no era propio de él ser tan amable sabiendo que no iba a conseguir lo que deseaba.

Y después estaba su comportamiento con Rukia. Había sido tremendamente educado cuando había ido a buscar a la abuela el domingo por la mañana; bien era cierto que la había mirado con verdadero deseo, pero incluso eso había resultado correcto. En ningún momento se había permitido una mirada obscena o una palabra brusca, ni aquella mañana ni cuando se había cruzado con él por la calle el miércoles.

Todo aquello era muy raro, tanto que asustaba. El nuevo Ichigo Kurosaki, con su amabilidad y su cortesía, era aún más difícil de aceptar para Rukia que la repentina alegría de su abuela.

Era más difícil porque la conmovía, hacía que sus fuerzas flaquearan frente a él y que comenzara a pensar que quizá, sólo quizá, tuvieran alguna posibilidad como pareja. Lo cual era una verdadera locura.

¿O no?

El jueves, Nanao irrumpió en la peluquería como una exhalación y, puesto que durante la semana anterior se había cortado y teñido el pelo y hecho la manicura, era evidente que su visita tenía otro propósito.

—No vais a creerlo — anunció impaciente por compartir lo que sabía—. Hisagi Shuhei acaba de contratar a Byakuya para que lo ayude en su ferretería —todas emitieron las correspondientes exclamaciones de sorpresa e incredulidad antes de que Nanao pudiese continuar con los detalles de la noticia—. Y eso no es lo mejor. Lo mejor es que ha sido Ichigo el que ha convencido a Hisagi de que le ofreciese el trabajo a Byakuya.

—Vaya, ¿y cómo lo ha hecho? —preguntó Momo, la ayudante de Rukia.

Varias mujeres se echaron a reír ante la ingenuidad de la muchacha, que, a su juicio, no sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas en aquel pueblo ni que los hermanos Kurosaki eran copropietarios de la mayoría de los negocios, incluyendo la ferretería de Hisagi Shugei.

—Y eso no es todo —prosiguió Nanao, dándole aún más emoción.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, Nanao, cuéntanoslo.

Nanao dio un sorbo al té helado que acababa de servirse y tragó tranquilamente.

—Por lo visto, y según me ha contado una fuente fidedigna, Ichigo le dijo a Hisagi que podía sacar el sueldo de Byakuya del fondo de los hermanos Kurosaki —se hizo un silencio ensordecedor en la sala y entonces Nanao se volvió para mirar a Rukia—. Tengo que decírtelo, querida. Ese hombre te desea y mucho. Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que Ichigo Kurosaki se ofreciese a pagar el sueldo de nadie con su propio dinero... y menos el de Byakuya, que es un hombre encantador, pero totalmente negado para el trabajo.

* * *

><p><em>Ok esto se pone bueno cada día más verdad jajajajajajajaja<em>

_Espero les guste y ojala me gane un review... Dudas o errores que vean me gustaría que e informaran_

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	9. Capitulo 9

**Gracias a: Yeckie:**_ si se pone mejor a cada momento,_ **HOTARU SATURN** **BLACK:**_gracias por la suerte, y qe bueno qe igual te gusta la pareja de Unohana y Ken-chan pene qe era la unica n.n, _**ACCHB:**_qe bueno qe te alegre el dia, ojala y te lo alegre hoy tambien_

**Nota: **_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Christine Rimmer_

* * *

><p>Rukia no podía evitar sentirse impresionada y conmovida por los continuos esfuerzos de Ichigo por llevarse bien con todo aquél que fuera importante para ella. Y no sólo para llevarse bien con ellos, también para hacerles la vida más fácil y ayudarlos a cumplir sus sueños.<p>

Bien era cierto que en el caso de Byakuya, quizá trabajar no fuera precisamente el sueño de su vida, pero sí que llevaba tiempo intentando reunir fuerzas para volver a hacerlo. Ahora ya no sería necesario porque, gracias a Ichigo, ya tenía empleo. Con un poco de suerte, la motivación de ayudar a Hisana conseguiría que esa vez el trabajo le durara algún tiempo.

El sábado después del trabajo, Rukia fue a casa de Hisana a probarse el vestido de dama de honor que había elegido para ella.

Encontró a Hisana y a Byakuya haciendo flores de papel crepe rosa. Ambos estaban emocionados porque habían conseguido hacer dos mil quinientas flores para formar un arco para su boda, aunque todavía les quedaban quinientas para llegar al número que se habían propuesto. Después de saludarse, Hisana mandó a Rukia al dormitorio donde le había dejado el vestido para que se lo probara.

Sobre la cama encontró un traje de encaje color lavanda con sombrero y sandalias a juego. Rukia se puso todo aquello obedientemente y volvió al salón agarrando el vestido con ambas manos para no sucumbir a la tentación de arañar las paredes.

—Mi amor, estás preciosa —dijo su madre, soltando la flor que tenía en las manos.

—Sí — afirmó Byakuya, con gesto exageradamente solemne.

Rukia atrapó el sombrero antes de que se le cayera de la cabeza.

—Voy a necesitar un alfiler. Y después de la boda, supongo que tendré que mudarme a Atlanta —murmuró Rukia quitándose el monstruoso sombrero—. ¿Y qué hay de tu vestido?

—Lo he dejado en la tienda para que Byakuya no se vea tentado a curiosear en mi armario — su futuro esposo la miró de un modo que daba a entender que no era de los que curioseaban en el armario de una mujer—. Sólo te diré que es rosa y que tiene aún más vuelo que el tuyo —anticipó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, después miró a Byakuya con los ojos llenos de amor—. Y Byakuya llevará un esmoquin azul pastel, corbata negra y camisa con chorreras.

Byakuya suspiró con resignación y Hisana se volvió a mirar a su hija.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Rukia, extrañada por la expresión del rostro de su madre.

—Espero que no te moleste... ya sé que Ichigo y tú habéis decidido... seguir caminos diferentes por decirlo de algún modo...

Rukia sintió una repentina debilidad en las piernas.

—Teniendo en cuenta que nunca hemos ido por el mismo camino, no se puede decir que haya habido un gran cambio.

—Bueno, cariño, no te pongas de mal genio. Por favor.

—No estoy de mal genio, sólo estaba aclarando las cosas.

Hisana respiró hondo.

—Está bien. Ya ha quedado todo perfectamente claro, ¿puedo terminar de decir lo que estaba diciendo?

Rukia se dio cuenta de que ahora también Byakuya la miraba con cierto recelo, y hasta el gato había dejado de jugar y la miraba fijamente. Entonces supo lo que se avecinaba y no pudo creerlo.

—Adelante.

—Aunque tu relación con Ichigo no sea muy buena en estos momentos...

—Tampoco puede decirse que sea mala.

—Cariño, ¿vas a dejarme acabar de una vez? — MollyRukia asintió—. A pesar de lo que tú pienses de él, a nosotros nos gusta mucho. Además acaba de ayudar a Byakuya a conseguir trabajo y ha sido muy amable con tu abuela... Así que Byakuya le ha pedido que sea su padrino y él ha aceptado.

Ichigo iba a ser el padrino de Byakuya. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Rukia se encontraba tremendamente aturdida y, por algún extraño motivo, una carcajada irrumpió en su garganta, obligándola a ponerse la mano en la boca para no echarse a reír como una loca.

—¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan divertido? —preguntó Hisana, algo irritada.

—No, nada. Creo que es una gran idea que Ichigo sea el padrino de Byakuya.

Byakuya y Hisana intercambiaron una mirada de perplejidad y el gato la miró como si no creyera ni una palabra de lo que había dicho.

—¿De verdad?

Rukia asintió con firmeza y después no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Ichigo también llevará esmoquin azul y camisa de chorreras?

—La suya no tiene tantas chorreras como la mía —farfulló Byakuya.

—¿Pero sí llevará el esmoquin azul pastel?

Byakuya y Hisana asintieron y Rukia sintió una profunda ternura. Era conmovedor que su madre y su futuro es poso estuvieran tan preocupados por cómo iba a tomarse la noticia.

—Lo comprendo —aseguró Rukia—. Sé que se ha portado muy bien con vosotros y con la abuela y de verdad creo que una estupenda idea.

Además, no se sentiría tan ridícula con el vestido color lavanda y el enorme sombrero si Ichigo estaba a su lado con aquel esmoquin azul pastel.

La víspera de la boda había reunión del ayuntamiento. La sala de juntas estaba abarrotada hasta el punto de que había gente en el pasillo. Nadie quería perderse el enfrentamiento entre la alcaldesa Rukia Kuchiki y el concejal Ichigo Kurosaki, pues todos y cada uno de los habitantes mayores de tres años sabían que Ichigo había dejado embarazada a Rukiay que ella se negaba a casarse con él.

Después de unos minutos durante los que se leyeron los puntos del día y que sirvieron para aumentar aún más la expectación, llegó el momento de discutir el plan de la alcaldesa para la atención a enfermos.

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración cuando la alcaldesa anunció el tema. La presidenta del comité describió el plan como ya lo había hecho en la reunión anterior, detallando los cambios introducidos desde entonces. Después comenzó la discusión. Pero se trató de una discusión calmada y correcta en la que no participó el concejal Kurosaki, que permaneció sentado con gesto increíblemente satisfecho durante todo el debate, incluso cuando llegó el turno del público. Todos ellos dieron sus opiniones a favor o en contra del proyecto sin que él dijera nada.

Finalmente llegó el momento en el que habló Ichigo Kurosakiy todo el mundo supo que los fuegos artificiales comenzarían enseguida.

Sin embargo, sólo hizo dos preguntas relativas a los costes del programa y pidió que se recortara un tercio el presupuesto.

—¿Cree que eso sería posible, alcaldesa?

La alcaldesa, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos, se volvió para mirar a la presidenta del comité. Chizuru Honshō explicó que resultaría imposible realizar un recorte tan grande, pero que quizá, si se confiaba en el trabajo de los voluntarios y en la recaudación de fondos en eventos benéficos, se pudiera llegar a un recorte de un cuarto del presupuesto.

—De acuerdo —respondió Ichigo—. Estoy seguro de que podremos ponerlo en marcha antes de un mes.

Se hizo un silencio ensordecedor. Nadie creía lo que acababa de suceder. Ichigo Kurosaki había dado luz verde a un programa que no iba a suponer ningún tipo de ganancia económica para nadie.

Tras el acuerdo, llegó el momento de tratar el plan de mejora de la calle principal. Los asistentes se relamieron los labios; ahora sí tendrían el enfrentamiento que esperaban.

El concejal Kurosaki presentó a su jefe de comité y comenzó el mismo proceso que en el tema anterior, incluyendo el armonioso debate y los acuerdos lineales.

Todos los asistentes a la reunión salieron del ayuntamiento sin dar crédito a lo que acababan de presenciar. La alcaldesa Rukia Kuchiki y el concejal Ichigo Kurosaki habían pasado cuatro horas trabajando por el bien del pueblo.

La madre de Rukia se casó a las dos de la tarde del día siguiente bajo un arco formado por tres mil flores rosas de papel crep. El vestido de Hisana era rosa como ella había anticipado; tenía un corpiño ajustado con un generoso escote que la favorecía enormemente y man gas abullonadas.

Con el esmoquin azul y la explosión de volantes de la camisa, Byakuya parecía haberse escapado de un baile de graduación de los años setenta.

Pero ambos parecían tan felices, que cuando se dieron el beso final, Rukia no pudo evitar mirar al otro hombre vestido de azul, el hombre que esperaba junto a Byakuya. Ichigo también la miró fijamente, como si supiera el motivo de aquella mirada. Y Rukia sintió que se deshacía por dentro. Sonrió con una estúpida sensación de esperanza y de alegría. Seguramente la amabilidad que había mostrado Ichigo frente a su continuo rechazo había acabado por ablandarle el corazón.

Y le sentó muy bien admitir que tenía la intención de darle una oportunidad a él y a la posibilidad de compartir la vida con él. Ichigo también sonrió de ese modo suyo que conseguía despertar el deseo de sentir sus caricias.

Una vez acabada la ceremonia, los novios recorrieron el pasillo delimitado por flores en mitad del césped e Ichigo y Rukia los siguieron el uno junto al otro. Así continuaron el resto del día, el uno al lado del otro. Hacia las tres de la tarde, Ichigo ya se había despojado de la chaqueta y la corbata y se había desabrochado varios botones de la camisa para soportar el calor de Texas que, si bien no era tan asfixiante como podría haberlo sido, sí daba ganas de deshacerse de algunas prendas de ropa.

Rukia también se quitó el sombrero y se lo dio a su abuela, que se paseaba encantada del brazo de Zaraki Kenpachi.

Resultaba increíble, pero lo cierto era que el amor, o al menos una relación más cordial con miembros del sexo masculino, parecía reinar entre las mujeres de la familia Kuchiki. Todos disfrutaron de los desfiles y los juegos organizados para celebrar el Cuatro de Julio.

Ichigo participó en el juego de la herradura y ganó, mientras que Rukia, como alcaldesa que era, iba a servir como blanco en un juego de puntería que consistía en hacerla caer en un enorme tanque de agua. Para ello tenía que ir a cambiarse de ropa.

—Te acompaño... —se ofreció Ichigo con un brillo en los ojos que automáticamente hizo que Rukia empezase a pensar en lo que podían hacer un hombre y una mujer adultos en una casa vacía.

Comprobó que la abuela seguía con Kenpachi.

—Vamos —dijo agarrándose al brazo de Ichigo.

—Hay té frío en la nevera por si te apetece —dijo nada más entrar por la puerta de su casa—. Yo voy a... —pero Ichigo ya la había agarrado de la mano y tiraba de ella hacía él—. Ichigo... —protestó ella sin demasiada convicción, porque a sus labios ya había asomado una sonrisa. La estrechó entre sus brazos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y ella suspiró—. Sólo tenemos unos minutos.

Él se echó a reír y ella notó la vibración en sus pechos; era una maravillosa sensación, los dos solos disfrutando de unos minutos robados en la penumbra de su casa. El aire acondicionado estaba encendido, pero el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Rukia en aquel momento fue provocado por el placer.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó.

—No —admitió, abrazándolo.

Él inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y ella se puso de puntillas. Aquél fue un beso que prometía muchas cosas. Rukia abrió los labios para recibir la invasión de su lengua que acudía a jugar con la de ella.

Notó cómo el frescor le alcanzaba la espalda a medida que Ichigoiba desabrochándole el vestido sin ningún esfuerzo. Aquel hombre siempre había sido todo un maestro con las manos. Unas manos que exploraron su espalda hasta llegar al cierre del sujetador, que también abrió de inmediato.

—¡Ay! —exclamó ella, separándose de su boca—. No hace falta que me quites el sujetador, gracias.

—Yo creo que sí —replicó él, volviendo a estrellar su boca contra la de ella con una pasión que encendió su deseo y le derritió el corazón. Podría pasar la vida entera besándolo.

Pero debía estar de regreso en sólo diez minutos, así que se separó de él.

—Ichigo, tengo que... —pero él volvió a capturar sus besos y ella le dejó besarla un poco más... bueno, más que dejarle, respondió con igual ímpetu.

Gimió en su boca mientras se apretaba contra su pecho y alzaba las caderas para notar el bulto que demostraba que realmente deseaba despojarla de toda la ropa. Estaba bajándole las mangas de farol cuando por fin tuvo que admitir que, si seguían adelante, no llegaría a tiempo de participar en el juego.

Se alejó de él por tercera vez y se dio media vuelta, pero Ichigo siguió apretándola contra su cuerpo. Aunque se moría de ganas de echar la cabeza hacia atrás para besarlo de nuevo, utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacerlo. Él continuó bajándole las mangas, besándole el cuello mientras sus manos volvían a luchar contra el sujetador.

—Ichigo—protestó ella con un gemido.

—¿Mmmm?

—Ichigo... eres un pulpo.

—¿Eso es una queja, señora alcaldesa?

—Pues... —le resultó casi imposible hablar con coherencia cuando notó sus manos en los pechos, jugueteando con los pezones—. Dios... —las palabras la habían abandonado y no volvería hasta que él no dejara de tocarla.

Al cuarto intento, por fin él la dejó marchar sin dejar de reír ante su evidente reticencia por escapar de sus besos.

—Date prisa —le aconsejó entonces—. Tienes que dejar que te den un buen chapuzón —ella se dio media vuelta para ir a su dormitorio, pero antes de que se marchara, él le dijo algo más—. Rukia.

—¿Qué?

Sus miradas se fundieron intensamente.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

—Sí —admitió ella sin dudarlo un segundo—. Es cierto, Ichigo.

Después de dejarse remojar varias veces por el bien de todas las obras sociales a las que iba destinado el dinero, Ichigo y Rukia bailaron juntos al ritmo de la orquesta local. Más tarde comieron de la barbacoa de las Hijas de la Revolución y disfrutaron de los fuegos artificiales sentados en el césped.

Iba camino del Cadillac de Ichigo cuando Rukia vio a la abuela y la saludó de lejos.

—Pasadlo bien —les deseó Unohana, con un brillo en los ojos que daba a entender que ella ya estaba pasándolo bien. Kenpachi tenía el brazo encima de sus hombros.

¿Quién lo habría pensado? La mujer famosa en todo el condado por su odio a los hombres, con el romanticismo reflejado en el rostro y Kenpachi Zaraki a su lado.

Entraron al rancho dados de la mano y, apenas habían cruzado el umbral de la puerta, cuando Ichigo la dejó de espaldas a la pared y reclamó su boca con la misma pasión con la que ella se la entregó. Cuando se separaron para respirar, Rukia miró el modo en que él la agarraba ambos brazos.

—Me siento atrapada.

Ichigo enarcó una ceja.

—¿Pero estás dispuesta a dejarte atrapar?

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

—Sí —admitió con sonrisa maliciosa—. Me tienes en tus manos y estoy dispuesta...

Sus bocas se unieron en un beso cálido y húmedo que dejó a Rukia con las piernas endebles como la gelatina. De pronto notaron la presencia del ama de llaves, que los miraba completamente ruborizada y a la que Ichigo dio permiso para irse a la cama con una sonrisa.

—Creo que hemos escandalizado a la pobre Miranda con nuestro escandaloso comportamiento —dijo Rukia cuando se hubo marchado.

—Soy el jefe —respondió él, estrechándola en sus brazos y mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja—. Puedo ser tan escandaloso como quiera.

—Qué vergüenza —bromeó Rukia—. Miranda es una buena católica seguramente imagine todo lo que vas a hacerme en cuanto lleguemos al dormitorio.

—Seguramente —respondió Ichigocon una carcajada.

—Lo que no creo que sepa es que no vas a ser tú el único que haga cosas escandalosas esta noche — anticipó Rukia, humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua.

—Estoy deseando verlo —ahora la miraba con evidente deseo—. Escucha...

Pero Rukia seguía riéndose mientras se agarraba la camiseta y comenzaba a levantársela de un modo increíblemente sensual y tentador.

—Espera —dijo él.

«¿Esperar?»

—¿Estás loco?

—Desde luego, pero es que hay algo que... —no pudo terminar. Parecía nervioso y, si no se tratase de Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia habría pensado que algo le daba vergüenza. Después de unos segundos de silencio y expectación, la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella escaleras arriba—. Vamos.

—Ichigo—Rukia intentó pedirle que esperara a que se colocara la sandalia, pero al ver que no le daba oportunidad de hacerlo, se quitó la otra también y lo siguió descalza a donde tanto deseaba ir.

Ya en el magnifico dormitorio, Ichigo cerró la puerta y la llevó de la mano hasta el escritorio de madera labrada que había junto a la ventana. De un cajón, sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro.

Fue entonces cuando Rukia supo lo que ocurría.

Se arrodilló junto ella, que enseguida intentó de tenerlo.

—Ichigo, escucha...

Pero él ya había abierto la cajita y le mostraba un diamante que dejaba los cuatro quilates del de Rangiku Matsumoto a la altura del betún.

—Cásate conmigo, Rukia— dijo con una gloriosa sonrisa en los labios—. Cásate conmigo y démosle a nuestro hijo el apellido de su padre. Cásate conmigo, sé mi esposa —se echó a reír—. Hazlo para que Miranda no vuelva a escandalizarse por vemos besándonos en el vestíbulo de casa.

A punto estuvo de escapársele de los labios un enorme «Sí», pero algo la detuvo. Se puso la mano en la espalda para no verse tentada a agarrar el anillo que él le ofrecía y le dijo con profunda tristeza:

—No, Ichigo. No puedo. Todavía no.

* * *

><p><em>Rukia qe te pasa, bueno yo se qe te pasa... con dos review qe me dejen hoy subire el otro en este mismo instante<em>

_Espero les guste y ojala me gane un review... Dudas o errores que vean me gustaría que e informaran_

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	10. Capitulo 10

**Bueno e aqei lo prometido jajaja... perdon si tarde pero fanfiction no me dejaba entrar u.u. Monkey D. Azusa:** _no sabia qe seguias todas mis historias n/n, tampoco qe me amabas jajajajaja... bueno espero y duermas bien esta noche jajajaja, _**darisu-chan:** _no importa lo del review... mientras te guste la historia n.n... bueno te dejo el capi :9_

**Nota: **_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Christine Rimmer_

* * *

><p>Desde aquella postura tan poco habitual en él, Ichigo miró a Rukia con verdadera incredulidad. Su cabello negro como el oro, más rizado de lo normal después de tanto chapuzón, caía sobre su rostro sonrojado. Sus labios, todavía enrojecidos por los besos, parecían temblar. Y sus ojos violetas parecían suplicarle, llenos de tristeza.<p>

¿Tristeza?

¿Por qué demonios iba a sentirse triste? No tenía por qué lamentar nada, sólo tenía que abrir la boca y decir sí, sólo tenía que estirar la mano, aceptar su anillo y dejarse rodear por sus brazos.

Pero no parecía dispuesta a hacer ninguna de esas cosas. No, Rukia, otra vez no. Otra vez lo rechazaba.

La incredulidad fue transformándose en ira poco a poco. Parpadeó varias veces y observó su situación. De rodillas frente a ella. ¿Podría llegar más bajo?

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera vuelto a ocurrirle otra vez?

Y después de todo lo que había hecho por ella. Los regalos de Unohana, algunos de los cuales habían sido enormemente difíciles de conseguir. Y no sólo los presentes; gracias a él, Unohana estaba aprendiendo a volar y había conseguido un empleo en el campo de vuelo de Kenpachi... por no hablar de la personalizadísima atención del propio Kenpachi.

Y qué decir de Hisana. Había desayunado en su cafetería cinco días a la semana, deleitándose con las tortitas y las salchichas. A esas alturas, sus arterias debían estar más bloqueadas que una tubería vieja. Y todo por ganarse la simpatía de Hisana y de Byakuya, por quien había llegado a actuar contra sus principios al obligar a Hisagi Shuhei a que lo contratara en su tienda.

La reunión del ayuntamiento del día anterior había sido otro gran esfuerzo. Había tenido que quedarse allí sentado, mordiendo el polvo y fingiendo disfrutar con ello.

¿Y todo para qué?

Para acabar de rodillas y volver a ser rechazado.

Se puso en pie y le lanzó una gélida mirada.

—Maldita seas, Rukia.

—Ichigo...

Abrió la boca para comenzar a gritarle; era más que evidente que aquella mujer necesitaba que le dieran un par de lecciones y él iba a dárselas. Iba a decirle exactamente lo que opinaba de ella...

Pero en una décima de segundo, una voz en su interior le recordó que debía ser sincero, al menos consigo mismo.

«Piénsalo bien, Ichigo. ¿De verdad te sientes tan humillado por todo lo que has hecho para conseguir tener una oportunidad con ella?».

Parpadeó y miró de nuevo a la mujer que tenía frente a él, la miró de verdad. Ella también lo miraba y en sus ojos había preocupación y quizá algo de miedo. De un momento a otro, se daría media vuelta y saldría de allí dando un portazo.

Ichigo debía admitirlo. Aunque no se casara con él, aunque nunca encontrara el modo de convencerla de la necesidad de darle un apellido a su hijo. Aunque no se convirtiera en su esposa...

Lo cierto era que la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y no quería que lo dejase solo esa noche.

«Pero eso no es todo, ¿verdad?». Le dijo la vocecilla de su interior.

No, no lo era.

Lo mejor era que dejara las cosas claras dentro de su cabeza. Debía admitir que en realidad le gustaba hacer feliz a Unohana; había sido una verdadera satisfacción conseguir que la abuela de Rukia dejase de odiar a los hombres y se convirtiese en una preciosa dama siempre sonriente. Se alegraba mucho de haberla ayudado a encontrar trabajo... Y le encantaba pensar que había contribuido al comienzo de su relación con el bueno de Kenpachi Zaraki.

En cuanto a Hisana y a Byakuya...

La pura verdad era que le gustaba ir a la cafetería, desayunar en compañía por primera vez en muchos años. Sería un cochino mentiroso si no admitiese que se sentía orgulloso de haber podido echarle una mano a Byakuya, o que se había emocionado cuando le había pedido que fuese su padrino.

¿Qué podía decir de ese programa suyo para la atención de enfermos? Si recordaba la reunión, se daba cuenta de que había sentido una enorme satisfacción al mirar a los ojos de los habitantes del pueblo y decirles que apoyaba el plan única y exclusivamente por el bien de sus conciudadanos.

—¿Ichigo? —todavía parecía preocupada, pero al menos el miedo había desaparecido de su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que había cerrado el puño dejando el anillo en la palma de la mano. Al abrirla, el diamante estaba manchado de rojo—. Dios mío, Ichigo—gritó Rukia—. Mira lo que te has hecho.

Se acercó a él rápidamente y le agarró la mano con dulzura. Él dejó que lo hiciera mientras el calor se despertaba dentro de su cuerpo con sólo notar su roce.

—No es más que un arañazo.

Entonces Rukia hizo lo que más podría haberlo ayudado en aquel momento. Le estiró los dedos, agarró el anillo y besó el corte de su mano. Al volver a levantar la vista, sus ojos se encontraron y algo explotó dentro de él. Algo cálido y lleno de luz, algo que le quemaba y le curaba de todo mal al mismo tiempo.

—Tienes sangre en la boca —se oyó susurrar.

Rukia se puso de puntillas y le besó los labios. Él respondió a su beso con la misma dulzura, con el mismo cuidado y con el mismo deseo contenido. Cuando se retiró de su lado, en su boca ya no había sangre, pero él tenía un extraño sabor a cobre en la suya.

—Por favor, Ichigo. Intenta comprenderlo. Crecí sin saber siquiera quién era mi padre, oyendo a mi abuela decirme una y otra vez que no había nada más triste y peligroso que un hombre, viendo cómo mi madre sufría los abusos y la violencia de un granuja tras otro.

Aunque tuvieras un carácter tan dulce y llevadero como el de Byakuya, seguiría siendo todo un desafío convencerme de que me casara contigo, de que confiara en ti de una manera tan absoluta —miró la mano que todavía tenía entre las suyas—. Y tú, Ichigo, no te ofendas, por favor, pero no eres una persona fácil ni dulce. Te gusta ser el jefe y que las cosas se hagan a tu modo. No es que te lo eche en cara, yo tampoco soy nada fácil y también me gusta que las cosas se hagan a mi manera.

—Dímelo a mí —protestó él.

Rukia intentó sonreír, pero enseguida siguió con total seriedad:

—Debo admitir que durante las últimas semanas, me has impresionado —vaya, eso sonaba esperanzador—. Todo lo que has hecho por mi familia, lo paciente que has sido conmigo y con mi rechazo — a medida que hablaba, Ichigo sentía que el corazón le crecía dentro del pecho y la sangre comenzaba a fluir con más alegría por sus venas—.. Eres... —intentó encontrar palabras.

Y él se moría de ganas de ayudarla, de darle unos cuantos adjetivos con los que describir su heroico y noble comportamiento. Pero no podía hacerlo, tenía que ser ella la que expresara su admiración.

Por fin habló:

—Has llegado a hacerme creer que las cosas podrían funcionar entre nosotros. Que de verdad podríamos ser una pareja de verdad... Dios sabe qué será eso.

El tampoco estaba del todo seguro de lo que era un matrimonio feliz, pero no pensaba confesárselo. Lo que hizo fue responder con intensidad y determinación:

—Claro que podemos, Rukia. Lo sé.

Una triste sonrisa se asomó a sus labios.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —preguntó al tiempo que le ponía el anillo en la mano y se la cerraba sobre él—. Tú sabes tan poco de eso como yo.

Por mucho que fuera eso lo que pensaba, dolía oírselo decir Rukia se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el banco que había a los pies de la cama, sobre el que se dejó caer.

—¿Y yo? ¿Cuándo he visto yo un matrimonio feliz? Nunca. No tengo la menor idea de cómo ser una buena esposa. Y, siento decirlo después de lo encantador que has sido últimamente, pero lo cierto es que sigo teniendo mis dudas sobre que tú pudieras ser un buen marido —hizo una pausa durante la cual lo observó detenidamente—. Vamos, Ichigo, mírate.

Con la seguridad de que nada de lo que fuera a decir a continuación podría gustarle, Ichigo bajó la mirada para hacer lo que ella le pedía y, cuando volvió a mirarla, se encogió de hombros, intentando recibir sus críticas con dignidad.

—Admito que la indumentaria no me ayuda mucho, pero no es culpa mía. El traje lo eligieron tu madre y Byakuya.

—Venga, Ichigo—protestó ella—. Lo que quiero decirte es que recuerdes que te crió el viejo Kaien, el hombre más testarudo y dominante del mundo. Y acuérdate de tu abuela...

Su abuela había sido una mujer impecable procedente de una familia de renombre.

—¿Qué pasa con mi abuela? Era una buena mujer.

—No estoy diciendo lo contrario. Pero... bueno, tendrás que admitir que era algo estirada. Lo único que hacía cuando tu abuelo le ordenaba que saltara era preguntar «¿Cuanto de alto?». Pero eso sí, con una total corrección. Y luego está tu pobre madre.

—¿Qué ocurre con mi madre?

—Ya lo sabes, Ichigo.

—Si lo supiera, no te preguntaría —aseguró con tranquilidad.

—Bueno, no sé... ¿no crees que era una mujer increíblemente amargada? — Habría intentado defender a su madre, pero no tuvo ocasión—. Tu abuelo la mangoneaba del mismo modo que mangoneaba a tu abuela. Tienes que reconocerlo. Te inculcaron la idea de que las mujeres están por debajo de los hombres, que su lugar está en casa, con la boca bien cerrada. En el mundo en el que tú creciste, las mujeres pasaban el día cuidando las plantas, poniéndose guapas y sin atreverse jamás a discutir con el jefe de la casa.

¿Y qué tenía eso de malo? Habría querido preguntar, pero era lo bastante sensato para darse cuenta de que no habría sido muy inteligente por su parte.

—Al igual que yo, tú no has visto un matrimonio de verdad en tu vida.

—¿Un matrimonio de verdad? —repitió irritado—. Escucha, Rukia. Mis abuelos estaban casados y mi madre se casó con mi padre. Ésos eran matrimonios de verdad, no trates de decirme que no es así.

—Ichigo, sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero — explicó pacientemente—. No se trata de la ceremonia, sino de lo que hay aquí dentro —dijo, golpeándose el pecho—. Se trata de compartir, de trabajar de igual a igual por conseguir una vida mejor para ambos y para los niños.

—Mira a tu alrededor. Yo diría que la vida aquí es bastante buena.

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

—Ya estás otra vez hablando de tu dinero. Yo no estoy hablando sólo del dinero; hay otras cosas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó él sarcásticamente—. No tenía la menor idea.

—¿Puedes dejar de ser tan sarcástico, por favor?

Estupendo, ahora le diría lo cretino y materialista que era... Pero no fue así. Rukia no dijo nada, se quedó mirándolo en silencio.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí si no hay la menor esperanza?

—No, yo no he dicho que no hubiera esperanza. Sólo trataba de hacerte ver a lo que nos enfrentamos — se puso en pie y fue hacia él cautelosamente. Ichigo la observó sin parpadear—. Sólo quiero que comprendas que ahora mismo no puedo decir que sí. Todavía no sé si algún día lo conseguiremos.

La agarró de los hombros, con cuidado, pero también con firmeza.

—Puede que tú no lo sepas, pero yo sí. Tú y yo podríamos conseguir cualquier cosa juntos.

—Ay, Ichigo—resoplo con frustración—. Sólo por que tú lo digas no quiere decir que sea así. Además, yo tengo que estar segura. Y no lo estoy; todavía no.

Ichigo se preguntó, como lo había hecho miles de veces, cómo era posible que una mujer tan suave al tacto, una mujer con un aroma tan dulce, pudiera ser tan difícil la mayoría del tiempo.

—Arriésgate, Rukia—la retó con un susurro.

—Ojalá pudiera —respondió ella con la misma suavidad.

Se recordó que nunca había servido de nada discutir con ella. Tenía que aceptar lo que le daba, por muy poco que fuera, y sacar el mayor provecho de ello.

—Pero crees que podrás hacerlo algún día.

Ella levantó la mano y la puso delicadamente en su mejilla.

—Eso espero.

Ichigo le agarró la mano y se la retiró de la cara. Después colocó el anillo en su caja y la cerró de golpe.

—Entonces, Rukia. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —le preguntó fríamente—. ¿Qué hacemos esta noche?

—Ichigo... —susurró ella como si estuviera a punto de derretirse. Sus ojos decían que sí.

Al menos por esa noche. Y él lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas aunque supiera que no bastaría, desearía mucho más. Podría convencerse de que el hecho de que hubiera acudido a su casa y a su dormitorio libre mente suponía un progreso, igual que el deseo que veía en su mirada, una mirada que le decía que no quería marcharse.

La agarró de la cintura y tiró de ella. Sentía la presión de sus pechos, desatando el calor dentro de su cuerpo.

—Bésame, Rukia.

—Yo...

—Calla y bésame.

* * *

><p><em>Ok esto se pone bueno cada día más verdad jajajajajajajaja<em>

_Espero les guste y ojala me gane un review... Dudas o errores que vean me gustaría que e informaran_

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	11. Capitulo 11

**Gracias por comentar, lo siento si no respondo review`s pero me dejaron un buen de tarea en vacaciones, dios qe es eso... ahora estoy investigando enfermedades ¬¬, plantas -.- y resolviendo ecuaciones químicas u.u... todo es fácil pero es demasiado... bueno lean... **

**Nota: **_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Christine Rimmer_

* * *

><p>Con un ardiente murmullo, Rukia levantó su dulce y apetecible boca e Ichigo la tomó con desesperación. Le rozó los labios con la lengua, ella los abrió automáticamente para dejarle penetrar en la secreta humedad de su boca, para que reclamara lo que ella se negaba a darle por ley. Se inclinó sobre ella, tumbándola en la cama sin dejar de abrazarla...<p>

Aquel beso no demostraba nada e Ichigo lo sabía. Sólo que él era más grande, más fuerte y más rico. Y además era el hombre. Se suponía que todo ello debía de darle algún poder, pero Rukia Kuchiki parecía empeñada en demostrarle lo equivocado que estaba.

Siguió besándola. Ella no hizo el menor movimiento de protesta. No, Rukia no. Cuando Rukia entregaba su cuerpo, lo entregaba por completo. Lo agarró por la camisa y tiró de él con tal fuerza que rodaron los dos juntos hasta acabar en la alfombra.

Ahora que tenía la total seguridad de que no iba a escapársele, Ichigo se atrevió a separar la boca de la de ella tan sólo unos centímetros.

—¿Aquí…o en la cama?

Ella se echó a reír y la vibración de su risa agitó más sus ansias de ella. Apretó las caderas contra las de ella; estaba muy excitado, tanto que era una tortura no estar dentro de su cuerpo. Rukia lo empujó por los hombros; quería ponerse arriba, lo cual no era ninguna sorpresa. Así que rodaron sobre la alfombra hasta que ella pudo sentarse sobre él. Volvió a agarrarlo por la camisa, pero esa vez se la abrió con tal ímpetu que los botones salieron volando. Uno de ellos a punto estuvo de darle en el ojo a Ichigo.

—Cuidado —le dijo él.

Ahora estaba tirándole de las mangas como si quisiera arrancárselas.

—Primero aquí —susurré con una sonrisa en los labios. Por fin le quitó la camisa por completo y la tiró a un lado para después acariciar su pecho mientras movía las caderas. El corazón de Ichigo estaba al borde de la explosión..., igual que la parte de su cuerpo sobre la que estaba sentada Rukia—. Después en la cama... —añadió, aplastándolo contra la alfombra, atrapándolo bajo su cuerpo para después inclinarse sobre él y lamerle el pecho, morderle suavemente el pezón izquierdo.

—Empezaba a encariñarme con esa camisa.

—Calla —ordenó, poniéndole los dedos sobre los labios, que él abrió inmediatamente para chupar aquellos deliciosos dedos—. Te compraré otra —le prometió al tiempo que comenzaba a frotarse contra él.

Ichigo sabía que debía desnudarla cuanto antes si no quería dejarse llevar por el placer que le provocaba la fricción. Agarró su camiseta y tiró de ella hacia arriba; ella comprendió inmediatamente lo que quería y colaboró sin necesidad de que él se lo pidiera. Retiró la mano de su boca y se concentré en desabrocharle los pantalones. Tuvo que levantarse ligeramente para que él pudiera levantar las caderas y ayudarla a despojarle de los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

Después siguieron las botas. Todo aquello estaba siendo una tortura para Ichigo, que se moría de ganas de sumergirse en ella.

—Vuelve aquí —le imploró en cuanto le hubo descalzado.

Ella obedeció encantada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le había quitado el sujetador. Rukia se inclinó sobre él, dándole la oportunidad de acariciar aquellos preciosos pechos coronados de coral. Estaban más grandes de lo que recordaba. El orgullo le llenó el corazón. Era gracias al bebé, que estaba cambiando su cuerpo, suavizando aún más sus formas. Apreté los pezones entre sus dedos, haciendo que ella echara la cabeza hacia atrás y se moviera frenéticamente.

A pesar de la urgente necesidad de adentrarse en ella, sintió el impulso de explorar antes su cuerpo, de comprobar cómo el bebé lo había cambiado desde la última vez que había tenido el placer de admirarlo. Le acarició el vientre y después más arriba, hasta llegar a aquellos pechos que adoraba. Parecían tan blancos y tan suaves en contraste con sus grandes manos masculinas.

Rukia gimió y siguió moviéndose hasta volverlo loco. Ichigo fue bajando por su cuerpo para liberarla de los pantalones cortos y las braguitas y, al hacerlo, volvió a pasar por el vientre, donde se detuvo maravillado ante la idea de que su hijo estuviera creciendo ahí mismo. Sabía que en aquel momento debía de ser más pequeño que la palma de su mano, pero seguía siendo su bebé.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió.

—Dentro de nada, estaré gorda como una vaca — dijo, dándole un beso en la nariz.

—Y seguirás estando preciosa. Como siempre — respondió él sin dejar de acariciarla—. ¿Cuándo podré notarlo?

—Todavía quedan unos meses... ¿No te había dicho que va a ser niña?

Ichigo siempre había creído que su primer hijo sería niño.

—Ya veremos...

—¿No quieres que sea niña? —intentó preguntárselo con tranquilidad, pero era evidente que la respuesta era de vital importancia para ella.

—Supongo que acabaría acostumbrándome a tener una hija tan guapa como tú.

Rukia volvió a besarle la nariz.

—La respuesta perfecta.

—Con un poco de suerte, heredará el carácter de mi abuela.

Fingió mirarlo con odio.

—Cómo eres —se abalanzó sobre él para hacerle cosquillas.

Ichigo se retorció, se rió a carcajadas y, durante unos minutos, fingió estar a su merced. Después consiguió colar los dedos bajo sus braguitas moradas y ella gimió sorprendida. Se inclinó sobre él, recostando la cabeza en su hombro, dejándose llevar por la magia de sus caricias. Él le pasó la mano por el cabello, que olía a champú...

Aquello estaba muy bien.

Era perfecto.

Sumergió aún más sus dedos y ella jadeó al notar cómo se adentraba en la suave humedad que se escondía entre sus muslos. Levantó ligeramente las caderas para darle mejor acceso, para que pudiera tocar su sexo y darle placer. Cada vez jadeaba más fuerte y había vuelto a moverse sobre él.

—Ichigo... — susurró con la respiración entrecorta da—. Sí, sí...

Parecía que podía aguantar un poco más, lo suficiente para hacerla alcanzar el clímax. Le gustaba hacerla disfrutar, sentir la humedad de su sexo, el aroma a mujer que irradiaba. Le gustaba oír sus gemidos de placer y su respiración acelerada por el deseo. Pero lo que más le gustaba era que, en aquel momento, no había ninguna duda de cuál era su sitio ni siquiera ella dudaba de que debía estar allí mismo, en sus brazos.

Le susurró al oído, explicándole lo que sentía cuando la tocaba de esa manera y cómo pensaba seguir dándole placer, prometiéndole no detenerse jamás...

Ella se movió más y más y después se quedó helada, con un último gemido en los labios. Ichigo sintió cómo su interior se contraía alrededor de sus dedos. Le agarró la muñeca, haciendo que su mano dejara de moverse hasta que los espasmos hubieran cesado.

—Dios... —dijo por fin, frotando la cara contra su pecho.

—No te pongas muy cómoda —le pidió con voz maliciosa—. Todavía no he acabado contigo.

—Tus deseos —comenzó a decir ella antes de pasarle la lengua por los labios—... son órdenes para mí.

No necesitaba más. La envolvió en sus brazos y la hizo rodar de nuevo sobre la almohada para colocarse él arriba. Ella lo miró, tenía los labios rojos, el rostro acalorado y el cabello despeinado.

—Ichigo... —susurró de un modo que le hizo desear que sus labios siguieran pronunciando su nombre de esa manera toda la vida.

Como si él fuera todo lo que deseaba, como si no pudiera saciarse de él y fuera a entregar en cuerpo y alma.

Se arrodilló para quitarle los pantalones y las braguitas de una vez por todas y ella levantó las piernas para ayudarlo. Por fin estaba desnuda, tan desnuda como él. Se puso en cuclillas para admirar aquel cuerpo tan femenino que latía de deseo por él. Al ver la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer le hacía sentirse satisfecho, y no sólo cuando estaban desnudos y haciendo lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento.

No, era algo más; una satisfacción más profunda y misteriosa. Cuando la veía mirarlo con esa pasión, con esa dulzura, se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa, de pasar cualquier prueba y superar cualquier desafío. Todo era posible y todo estaba bien.

—¿Ichigo? —le preguntó de pronto—. ¿Estás bien?

Siguió mirándola, se le había formado una pequeña arruga entre las cejas.

—¿Ichigo?

—Rukia—susurró en un tono apenas audible—. ¿Por qué no puede ser siempre así?

No tenía respuesta... sólo una pequeña sonrisa y un movimiento con lo que lo atrajo hacia sí para abrazarlo con fuerza. Levantó las piernas y lo envolvió con ellas; después metió la mano entre ambos cuerpos y lo guió hacia su interior.

Ichigo emitió un sonido gutural al sumergirse en ella. No había nada, absolutamente nada, parecido a la sensación de estar dentro de su cuerpo. Tan húmedo, tan ardiente.

Tuvo que quedarse inmóvil unos segundos pues sabía que si se movía, todo habría acabado. Y no quería que acabara. Todavía no...

Cuando se sintió preparada, volvió a moverse, se zambulló en ella con fuerza y ella lo recibió con un grito de placer. Después, la necesidad se apoderó de ellos, controló sus cuerpos, fundiéndolos en uno...

* * *

><p><em>Espero les guste y ojala me gane un review... Dudas o errores que vean me gustaría que e informaran<em>

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	12. Capitulo 12

**Bueno a devolver reviews como proeti: Monkey D. Azusa:** jajajajaja me encantan tus comentarios me animan, perdón si no actualizado rápido,**Yeckie:** igual mi corazón esta frágil, jajaja pense que si tenia para comentario anónimo o.o raro, bueno espero que disfrutes porque otra vez subo dos,** HOTARU SATURN BLACK:** esto va avanzado, me gusto lo de candente, nunca lo pensé, **SersiiPearce: **que bueno que te agrade n.n y cree me iba a cambiar el raiting pero ese día estaba tan atareada que se me fue **Doremi Ku: **solo dime Chiru o Chiru-chan todo completo y con el san me hace sentir vieja jajajaja... claro que te acepto de nuevo jajajaja n.n y espero que tus problemas se alivien y no importa los reviews mientras sigas la historia comprendo eso n.n

**Listo devolví reviews y queridos lectores/as empienzen :9**

**Nota: **_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Christine Rimmer_

* * *

><p>—Sería una especie de... prueba —explicó Rukia, con una sonrisa de esperanza en los labios.<p>

Estaban compartiendo su primer desayuno... y lo estaban haciendo en la cama.

—Esto no es Hollywood, Rukia —le recordó Ichigo fríamente antes de dar un tragó de café.

Su dulce sonrisa adquirió una cierta tristeza.

—Ya lo sé, Ichigo, pero no veo qué relación puede tener Hollywood con esta conversación.

—Lo que quiero decir es que un matrimonio de prueba es algo digno de California o de Nueva York, pero no de Texas. En Texas, o estás casado o no lo estás. En lo relativo al matrimonio, en Texas no hay pruebas.

—Qué manera tan inteligente de explicarlo —Ichigo podía notar el sarcasmo que empapaba sus palabras—. ¿Y qué me dices del concubinato?

La miró con desconfianza.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Es que no lo sabes? Aquí en Texas, si dos personas viven juntas, se consideran a sí mismas marido y mujer, y si ninguno de los dos está casado con un tercero, se les considerará legalmente casados. Si quieres saber mi opinión, eso es tan extraño como cualquier cosa que pueda suceder en Hollywood.

Muy bien. No debería haber hecho ninguna broma sobre Hollywood.

—Rukia, ¿por qué estamos hablando de esto?

—Porque tú dijiste...

—De acuerdo —Ichigo dejó el café sobre la bandeja y levantó ambas manos—. Me rindo. Seguro que todos los estados tienen alguna que otra ley extraña.

—He de decir que te honra admitirlo y que siento una agradable emoción al oírte decir que te rindes.

—Comprendo —Ichigo estaba pensando algo que dijo en contra del sentido común—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—¿Qué te rindas?

—Ya te gustaría. No, que vivamos juntos.

Rukia dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño.

—Todo esto ha empezado sólo porque creo que a las personas como nosotros les convendría hacer una especie de prueba antes de estar preparados para enfrentarse a algo tan serio como el matrimonio.

—¿Las personas como nosotros? ¿Qué demonios tenemos nosotros de especial? Olvídalo. Creo que no quiero saberlo. En lugar de contestarme a eso, ¿por qué no me dices cuándo crees que estarás preparada para casarte?

Rukia lo miró angustiada.

—Sigo esperando —dijo Ichigo después de un largo silencio.

Resopló varias veces antes de admitirlo:

—No puedo decírtelo con seguridad.

Sintió ganas de gritar y jurar en varios idiomas, pero se contuvo. Mientras él trataba de controlarse, ella dio un mordisco a la tostada en la que acababa de extender un poco de mantequilla. Ichigo la vio masticar y pensó que Rukia era de ese tipo de mujeres que estaban guapas incluso comiendo. Eso era lo que necesitaba un hombre en su esposa, poder observarla haciendo algo que normalmente no se consideraba atractivo y disfrutar haciéndolo.

Miró a la ventana, por donde entraba el sol de la mañana iluminando la habitación. Aparte del tema de conversación, aquél era un momento estupendo. Desayunar en la cama con Rukia era casi tan maravilloso como despertar y encontrarla a su lado. Durante la aventura que habían mantenido, ella siempre se marchaba mucho antes del amanecer. Estaba tan bonita por la mañana, su despeinada y dulce... y con la cara irritada por la barba.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó dándole un beso en la piel enrojecida.

Rukia sonrió con gesto travieso.

—No es nada. No como lo de anoche, eso sí fue algo...

—Me gusta oírte decir eso.

Ella se inclinó para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

—Sobre lo de vivir juntos...

—Ya lo tengo. ¿Por qué no, mejor, nos casamos directamente?

Rukia siguió comiéndose la tostada tranquilamente.

—¿Naciste ya siendo tan cabezón, o es una cualidad que fuiste adquiriendo con el tiempo?

—No veo qué sentido tiene que probemos a vivir juntos antes de casarnos.

—Pues por ejemplo nos ayudará a conocemos un poco más, veremos si soportamos estar juntos un día tras otro. Y lo haremos sin estar atrapados en algo permanente.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que sea permanente. Vas a tener un hijo mío, necesitas algo permanente.

—Ichigo, no llegaremos a ninguna parte si te empeñas en decirme qué es lo que necesito.

El se recostó sobre los almohadones y se quedó con la mirada clavada en la bandeja del desayuno.

—No me gusta.

Ella dejó caer la sábana que le cubría los pechos y lo miró con los ojos llenos de deseo y los labios entreabiertos. Ichigo notó cómo la sábana bajo la bandeja empezaba a formar una pequeña tienda de campaña.

«No», se dijo inmediatamente. «Tranquilízate, muchacho».

—Supongo que crees que puedes conseguir cualquier cosa de mí con sólo enseñarme tu piel desnuda y desafiándome con la mirada.

Rukia se inclinó para susurrarle al oído:

—Estaremos juntos, Ichigo. Aquí mismo, en tu casa. Todas las noches y todas las mañanas, como ahora. Haremos todo lo posible para que las cosas funcionen entre nosotros. Y después de un par de meses, si creemos que...

—¿Un par de meses? Para entonces estarás a punto de tener el bebé.

—Normalmente, los niños no nacen a los cinco meses... de todos modos, puede que sea antes de eso. Puede que veamos que todo funciona y...

—¿Cómo sabremos que todo funciona? ¿Cómo sabrás que por fin quieres arriesgarte a casarte conmigo?

Volvió a tirar de la sábana de modo que ya no pudo ver sus maravillosos pezones.

—Todavía no lo sé, Ichigo. Sólo sé que lo sabré cuando llegue el momento...

Ichigo tomó un sorbo de café y deseó haberle pedido a Miranda que le pusiera un poco de whisky.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado que hay algo muy extraño en tu cabeza que te impide decir la palabra «Sí»?

Rukia jugueteó un poco con la tostada sin morderla, después agarró la taza de té y un segundo después, volvió a dejarla en la bandeja sin haber bebido.

—Tienes razón. Lo cierto es que nunca he sabido muy bien lo que es el matrimonio y me resulta aterrador pensar en dejarme atrapar en esa situación. Tengo la terrible sensación de que voy a ser un desastre como esposa.

No podía creerlo, Rukia acababa de admitir que tenía razón en algo. «Recuerda este momento», se dijo a sí mismo. Con una mujer como ella, aquellos momentos no eran muy frecuentes. Pero, por mucho que estuviera de acuerdo con él en ese aspecto, eso no significaba que estuviera más cerca de aceptar su anillo. De hecho, más bien parecía alejar aún más tal posibilidad.

—Por favor Ichigo. Intentémoslo, por favor. Quiero que todo vaya bien contigo, pero para ello, necesito enfrentarme a todo esto poco a poco.

Ichigo miró aquella boca tan tentadora... y otra vez a sus ojos llenos de esperanza. Sus argumentos empezaban a debilitarlo; de pronto pensó que si hacía lo que ella le pedía, al menos la tendría a su lado. En la cama, en su casa... También sabía que eso no era todo lo que quería de ella, ni todo lo que necesitaba su hijo, pero era mejor que nada.

—Supongamos que aceptara lo que propones...

Se le humedecieron los ojos al oír aquello.

—Ichigo...

—Sólo he dicho «supongamos» —le recordó, pasándole la mano por el cabello—. ¿Te mudarías hoy mismo?

—Sí, esta misma tarde después del trabajo. Sólo tengo que ir a casa y recoger algunas cosas... Ay, Dios — se alejó de él, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Me había olvidado de la abuela.

Unohana. Él también la había olvidado por completo.

—Sí —admitió con expresión sombría—. Puede que no le haga gracia que vivas conmigo en pecado.

Rukia intentó reprimir una carcajada, pero no pudo.

—Vamos, Ichigo. ¿Vivir en pecado? No puedo creer que se te haya ocurrido pensar algo así.

Quizá fuera algo anticuado, lo admitía. Algo propio del viejo Kaien, que sin duda, habría puesto el grito en el cielo de haber estado vivo. Se habría puesto furioso con sólo enterarse de que su nieto había dejado embarazada a Rukia, pero se habría escandalizado de la idea de que Ichigo quisiera casarse con una humilde Kuchiki. Así que la mera posibilidad de que viviera con ella bajo el mismo techo... sin la bendición del matrimonio... Eso habría desencadenado una batalla de proporciones bíblicas.

—Pero, Rukia, la gente hablará.

—Déjales que hablen. Recuerda que soy una Kuchiki; la mayoría de la gente del pueblo cree que el propósito de mi familia es darles motivos para chismorrear. Hace mucho que aprendí a no dejarme afectar por nada que pudieran decir de mí. En cuanto a mi abuela, nos respetamos la una a la otra, de otro modo no podríamos vivir juntas. Ella intenta no decirme cómo debo vivir y yo hago lo mismo, pero me preocupa que se sienta sola.

Ichigo la abrazó y le besó la nariz.

—Si ése es el problema, aquí hay sitio de sobra.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó, apartándose un poco para mirarlo a la cara con los ojos, abiertos de par en par.

—Claro que sí. Puede disponer de toda un ala de la casa si lo desea.

—Ichigo Kurosaki, la verdad es que tienes tus momentos.

—Eso es un cumplido, ¿no?

—Sí. Muchas gracias —añadió dulcemente.

Ichigo miró la sábana bajo las que se encontraban aquellos pechos deliciosos y, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Rukia volvió a dejarla caer.

—Ven aquí y demuéstrame lo agradecida que estás.

—Tengo que estar en la peluquería dentro de...

—Entonces tendrás que demostrármelo rápido.

Rukia se echó a reír y se dejó arrastrar por él.

—¿Y las bandejas?

—Tendrás que demostrármelo con mucho cuidado — añadió él riéndose.

—Querida —dijo su abuela después de saber que Rukia se mudaba a casa de Ichigo—, sé que harás lo correcto. Estoy segura.

—¿Crees que debería casarme con él?

Pero la abuela no cayó en la trampa.

—Como si importara lo que yo crea. La decisión es sólo tuya —afirmó, dándole una palmadita en la pierna—. Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes. Sólo sé fiel a lo que creas que debes hacer.

—Nos gustaría mucho que vinieras a vivir con nosotros. Lo sugirió Ichigo, dice que puedes disponer de toda un ala de la casa.

—Es un detalle, mi amor —dijo Unohana, besando la mano de su nieta—. Pero la verdad es que no me importaría tener esta casa para mí sola... si no te parece mal, por supuesto.

Rukia empezó a explicarle que estaría mejor con Ichigo y con ella, pero entonces vio el brillo que había en su mirada.

—Abuela, ¿qué hay entre Kenpachi y tú?

¿Eso que veía en las mejillas de su abuela era rubor?

—Kenpacho es un hombre simpático y leal...

—¿Andy Devine? —sugirió Rukia.

—Eso es —respondió la abuela con dulzura—. En realidad se parece mucho a Andy Devine.

Aquella noche, Ichigo y Rukia cenaron en el lujoso comedor del rancho, ellos dos solos en la enorme mesa de madera maciza sobre la que Rukia bromeó al ver que Miranda había puesto un servicio en cada punta. Después de sentarse el uno al lado del otro y cenar plácidamente, se retiraron al dormitorio a hacer el amor.

Cuando Ichigo despertó el domingo por la mañana, Rukia seguía a su lado. Podría acostumbrarse a todo aquello sin ningún esfuerzo. Después la acompañó a misa y escuchó un sermón de más de una hora sin dormirse; eso sí, gracias a los suaves, codazos que ella le pegaba para evitarlo. Y no fue tan horrible. La gente los miraba, sí, y sonreían cuando se daban cuenta de que él lo notaba. Ichigo se limitó a sonreír también y a no dejarse influir, pensando que, una vez estuvieran casados, no encontrarían motivo para mirarlos o hablar de ellos.

Por la noche, mientras Rukia asistía a una reunión del comité, Ichigo trabajó en su despacho hasta las nueve y media, hora en la que recibió una llamada telefónica:

—¿Qué tal hermanito?

—¿Kaien? —preguntó sobresaltado—. ¿De verdad eres tú?

Oyó una risa que le resulté muy familiar.

—Al menos lo era hace un rato.

—No puedo creerlo ¿Cuánto tiempo hace?

—Demasiado.

Ichigo apoyé los codos en el escritorio y frunció el ceño.

—No tendrás ningún problema con el dinero.

—En absoluto. Sigue apareciendo en mi cuenta cada mes con toda puntualidad. La verdad es que vivo como un rey.

Ichigo no aprobaba la vida errante de su hermano, pero consideraba justo que recibiera la parte que le correspondía de la herencia de su abuelo y de los beneficios de las empresas en las que tenían participaciones.

—Si necesitas más...

—Tranquilo, no te he llamado por eso.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Estás sentado?

Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Relájate. Es una buena noticia... o al menos para mí lo es.

Acababa de colgar el teléfono y no había tenido tiempo de salir de su asombro, cuando Rukia llamó a la puerta del despacho. Tras quejarse mínimamente de lo que le costaba desactivar la alarma cada vez que llegaba a casa, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás. Ichigo giró la cabeza y se dieron un beso largo e intenso durante el cual Ichigo se puso en pie y la estrechó en sus brazos.

—Es la mejor bienvenida que me han dado nunca —le dijo, mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

—Puedo hacerlo aún mejor.

Y, levantándola en brazos, la llevó directamente al dormitorio.

Más tarde, asaltaron el frigorífico y se sentaron en la cocina a comer helado sin necesidad de platos. Rukia le habló de lo sucedido durante la reunión y él le contó la llamada de su hermano.

—Por fin ha terminado la carrera —anunció Ichigo—. Ya es todo un abogado... pero eso no es todo.

Cargó la cuchara con helado y se la ofreció a él mientras trataba de adivinar:

—O se va a casar... o ha decidido volver a casa.

Ichigo tragó rápidamente y la miró boquiabierto.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—No me has dicho cuál de las dos posibilidades es la correcta.

—Por lo que yo sé, no va a casarse.

—Vaya, así que tu hermanito vuelve a casa.

—Sí... o al menos eso es lo que dice ahora. Pero todos los que lo conocen saben lo proclive que es a cambiar de opinión, así que no lo creerá hasta que lo vea —llenó una cucharada y la llevó hasta la boca de Rukia—. Siempre he creído que le afectó mucho crecer sin saber quién era su padre realmente... —la miró fijamente para comprobar si sus palabras habían hecho mella en ella.

Pero pareció tomárselo muy bien ya que, incluso, bromeó al respecto.

—Comprendo. ¿Como yo tampoco sé quién es mi padre, crees que también estoy afectada, verdad?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—No con esas palabras, pero es evidente que es lo que pretendías decir —antes de que Ichigo pensara en un modo de contra atacar, ella continuó hablando—: ¿Pero tu madre decía que tu padre era también el de Kaien?

—El problema es que mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera, así que no es muy probable.

—Sí, es un poco raro.

—Rukia, es más que raro; es del todo imposible.

Lo que ella contaba era que un día vio a mi padre en un partido de la Universidad de Oklahoma al que la arrastraron mis abuelos. En cuanto lo vio, dijo que tenía que ir al aseo... y no volvió. Desapareció durante dos semanas y cuando regresó, estaba embarazada.

—Vaya. Qué romántico. Una pasión inmortal.

—Sí, tan romántico como un accidente de tren. Yo creo que seguramente vio a un tipo que se parecía a mi padre y que seguramente llegó a convencerse a sí misma de que realmente era el marido al que había perdido cinco años antes. Dios sabe cómo funcionaba la mente de mi madre. Debió marcharse con él y al final él la abandonaría... o quizá ella decidiera volver a casa. Fuera como fuera, nunca se apeó de la idea de que Kaien era también hijo de mi padre.

—Yo sigo pensando que es muy romántico.

—Piensa lo que quieras, pero nunca sabremos qué pasó en realidad. Todos los que podrían saberlo, están muertos —de pronto sintió cómo el pie de Rukia ascendía por su pierna—. Cuidado.

Ella pestañeó con coquetería antes de contestar.

—No te preocupes, lo tendré. Ichigo Kurosaki, eres un petulante que crees estar más en tus cabales que tu hermano o que yo sólo porque tu madre estuvo casada con tu padre.

—Eso no es cierto. Pero sí creo que un niño debe tener un padre y una madre y que éstos deben estar casados.

Se inclinó hacia él lo bastante como para percibir el aroma a chocolate de su respiración.

—Tengo una idea; no hablemos de eso, esta noche no, por favor. Mejor cuéntame más cosas de Kaien. ¿Qué le ha hecho volver a casa?

Ichigo tardó unos segundos en rendirse y hacer lo que le pedía. Le contó que su hermano había decidido que había visto suficiente mundo y quería abrir un bufete en el pueblo. Durante la conversación con Kaien, Ichigo había recordado que Ukitake Jushiro, el abogado de la familia, estaba a punto de retirarse, por lo que era la situación ideal para que Kaien empezara trabajando con él y luego se hiciera cargo del despacho. En las tres semanas que quedaban hasta su llegada, Ichig debía hablar con Ukitake.

—Y vivirá aquí claro... —dedujo Rukia.

Le gustó cómo lo dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios. En cuanto estuvieran casados, estaría cuidándolo como si fuera su propio hermano, igual que Ichigo cuidaría a Unohana o a Hisan y a Byakuya. Rukia era una mujer muy familiar y él no tenía ningún problema al respecto.

—Sí. Quiere ocupar el ala sur, le gusta el dormitorio principal con vistas a la arboleda.

—¿Quieres más? — le preguntó, concentrada en su respuesta.

—Siempre quiero más —dijo en tono provocador.

—Me refería al helado, ya lo sabes.

—Ven aquí.

—Un segundo —le pidió entre risas.

Sólo esperó a que hubiera guardado el helado en el congelador para agarrarla de la mano y llevarla al dormitorio y demostrarle cuánto se alegraba de tenerla allí.

Una hora después, cuando estaban apunto de que darse dormidos, Rukia susurró:

—Quizá deberíamos echar un vistazo para ver si todo está en orden o es necesario arreglar algo o comprar muebles.

Le gustaba oírla hablar en plural. Parecía que iban por buen camino; sí, en poco tiempo, le daría por fin el sí quiero y accedería a ser suya para siempre.

Entonces tuvo la brillante idea de intentarlo de nuevo. Allí mismo.

—¿Rukia?

—¿Sí?

—¿Parece que nos llevamos muy bien, ¿no crees?

—Sí —respondió ella lánguidamente mientras le acariciaba la cara.

—¿Qué te parece entonces si dejamos de posponerlo? Vamos a casarnos. ¿Qué me dices?

Nada, eso fue lo que dijo. E Ichigo supo automáticamente que había vuelto a errar; lo supo por el modo en que retiró la mano y por cómo todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión.

—Ichigo, yo... —dijo por fin con un suspiro.

—No hace falta que sigas, ya conozco ese tono de voz —protestó antes de darse media vuelta en la cama y quedarse dándole la espalda.

Pero ella le agarró del hombro y lo obligó a mirarla.

—Vamos, sólo llevo aquí dos días.

Ichigo sabía que debía decir algo que demostrara su comprensión y dejar las cosas como estaban, pero no podía hacerlo.

—Y nos ha ido muy bien. Más que eso, ha sido estupendo. Pensé que era obvio también para ti, no tienes que tener miedo de convertirte en mi esposa.

Rukia se limitó a repetir suavemente:

—Dos días. No es suficiente. Todavía es una novedad... la luna de miel y es lógico que nos llevemos bien porque los dos nos estamos esforzando, pero no podremos seguir siempre así. Lo importante es cómo nos llevemos a la larga.

—Tengo dos preguntas —anunció fríamente—. ¿Cómo puede ser una luna de miel si no estamos casados y cuánto hay que esperar para saber cómo es «a la larga»?

—Ay, Ichigo...

—Maldita sea, Rukia. Ya he oído eso demasiadas veces, pero me parece que sigues sin contestar a mis preguntas, ¿no es cierto?

Tampoco respondió a eso, sólo se separó de él y se incorporó en la cama.

—Vuelve aquí —le ordenó y, en cuanto lo hizo, se dio cuenta del tremendo error que acababa de cometer. Cosa que se confirmó al verla ponerse en pie—. Rukia, en serio. Vuelve aquí.

Le lanzó una mira heladora que le dejó claro lo que ya debería haber sabido: no conseguiría nada dándole órdenes. La vio meterse en el baño mientras pensaba lo bella que estaba desnuda y deseaba haber mantenido la boca bien cerrada. Se quedó con la mirada fija en la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño, sin poder dejar de preguntarse si conseguiría algún día que accediese a casarse con él.

Ichigo estaba acostumbrado a tomar lo que deseaba y Rukia no estaba dispuesta a ceder ni un milímetro. Y entonces le invadió la terrible posibilidad de que quizá no pudieran hacer que aquello funcionase. Pero Ichigo Kurosaki había sido educado para mirar al futuro con esperanza y seguridad, para conseguir el éxito sin dejarse influir por el pesimismo.

Al fin y al cabo, la tenía allí donde la quería. Vivía en su casa y dormía en su cama. Cuando por fin saliera del baño, la trataría con enorme dulzura y le pediría disculpas por haberle dado órdenes. Y ella lo perdonaría. Rukia tenía un carácter muy fuerte, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo porque las cosas salieran bien.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y la luz del baño inundo la habitación, impidiéndole ver la expresión de su rostro. Durante una décima de segundo, temió que le dijera que todo había acabado, que volvía a su casa y que ya hablarían de la custodia del niño.

Pero entonces ella habló en tono burlón:

—¿Será peligroso que salga?

Y, automáticamente, Ichigo volvió a respirar; ni siquiera se había percatado de que, por un momento, sus pulmones se habían detenido.

—Lo siento, Rukia. No tengo ningún derecho a darte órdenes.

Se alejó de la puerta a tal velocidad que Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír. Se tiró sobre la cama y se acurrucó a su lado.

—Disculpas aceptadas —dijo, besándole la mejilla. También le besó los labios y él respondió a su beso encantado, apretándola entre sus brazos para sentir la suavidad de su cuerpo que enseguida volvió a despertarle la libido. Aquella mujer tenía un increíble poder sobre él... y sobre su sexo; un solo beso y ya estaba dispuesto a todo.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello y fue bajando más y más. Hizo una pausa en sus pechos antes de continuar hasta el estómago, que besó pensando en el bebé... y después hasta el vello rizado que lo invitaba a adentrarse en la profundidad que escondían sus muslos...

Unos minutos después, mientras se sumergía en su cuerpo, en ese instante antes de perder la conciencia, tuvo la seguridad de que todo iba bien.

Pronto le daría el sí.

* * *

><p><em>Les tengo una mala noticia pero se las dejare en el siguiente capi si subire dos ;9<em>

_Espero les guste y ojala me gane un review... Dudas o errores que vean me gustaría que e informaran_

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	13. Capitulo 13

**Ok la mala noticia es que tengo la mano lastimada u.u ok si pero no jajajajajaja n.n aparte de eso solo falta 4 capis para que acabe asi que disfruten si n.n. Gracias a todos los que comentan y leen esta historia**

**Nota: **_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Christine Rimmer_

* * *

><p>Pero Rukia no le dio el sí.<p>

Siguió en su casa y pasó las noches en sus brazos. Era apasionada y atenta con él, siempre y cuando Ichigo no intentara mangonearla. Cada vez que él se atrevía a sacar el tema de casarse, sólo oía palabras de pesar y al final un gran no.

Ichigo no lo entendía porque las cosas entre ellos funcionaban a las mil maravillas. Juntos arreglaron y modernizaron el ala sur para hacerla más acogedora para la llegada de Kaien. Cambiaron algunos muebles, eliminaron algunos de los excesivos elementos decorativos por los que la abuela de Ichigo había sentido pasión y pintaron las paredes de colores frescos. Todo ello quedó terminado una semana antes del día en que debía llegar Kaien.

Y lo pasaron bien.

Una cálida noche de viernes, fueron a cenar a Abilene junto a Unohana y Kenpachi. La comida fue estupenda y la conversación muy amena. Unohana se moría de ganas de que su nieta montara con ella en la avioneta, pero Rukia dijo que al menos durante un tiempo no esperase que la acompañara.

—¿Cuanto es «algún tiempo»? —preguntó la abuela.

—Pues unos veinte años. Quiero que mi hija se críe junto a su madre antes de montar en avión contigo.

Unohana miró a Kenpachi.

—Dice eso, pero ya verás como la convenzo.

—Seguro que sí, cariño —la mirada de Kenpachi daba a entender que confiaba en Unohana para conseguir cualquier cosa... y que se sabía afortunado de estar a su lado.

Unos días después, cenaron en casa de Hisana y Byakuya. Hisana no era famosa precisamente por sus dotes de cocinera, pero eso no importaba; lo importante era la compañía,e Ichigo empezaba a considerarse parte de la loca familia de Rukia.

Byakuya estaba encantado con su trabajo en la ferretería, donde cada vez tenía un poco más responsabilidad. Según les explicó él mismo, ahora sí tenía un motivo para seguir concentrado en el trabajo, y ese motivo era Hisana. Por todo ello, ambos se sentían muy agradecidos a Ichigo y él se alegraba enormemente de haber podido ayudarlos.

También fueron juntos al baile anual del club de campo. Ichigo tuvo que admitir que no fue tan divertido como las veladas que habían pasado en casa de Hisana y con Kenpachi y Dusty. Algunas mujeres trataron a Rukia con cierta frialdad, pero ella no se dejó afectar por nada. Esa noche, cuando llegaron a casa y se metieron en la cama, Rukia dijo que aquellas damas parecían tener hielo en las venas.

—Lo siento por sus maridos —continuó bromeando—. ¿Qué te parecería meterte en la cama cada noche y encontrarte con un enorme bloque de hielo?

Ichigo soltó una carcajada y la abrazó fuerte. Ella sin embargo era cálida y suave... y empezaba a preguntarse cómo había podido desear encontrar una mujer como su abuela; una mujer de buena familia que se convirtiera en la reina del club de campo. Resultaba curioso lo poco que le importaba ahora no encontrar nunca a esa mujer. Ahora sólo quería estar con Rukia.

Si pudiera hacer que por fin se casara con él, todo sería perfecto. El tiempo pasaba y Rukia cada vez tenía el vientre más redondeado, aunque seguía utilizando su ropa de siempre.

Esa noche, después del baile, pensó en sacar de nuevo el tema del matrimonio, pero empezaba a estar cansado de que lo rechazara. Rukia lo miraba ofreciéndole la boca... Así que la besó y se concentró únicamente en hacerle el amor. Y funcionó. Durante un tiempo, fue capaz de olvidar la omnipresente pregunta de si accedería a convertirse en su esposa.

El lunes después del baile del club de campo, mientras en el exterior rugía una insólita tormenta de verano, Rukia e Ichigo se sentaron a cenar. Miranda acababa de empezar a servirles los platos cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta e Ichigo fue a abrir.

Al otro lado de la puerta, esperaba su hermano.

—Pensé que no llegaría nunca —dijo Kaien riéndose al tiempo que se sacudía un poco el agua.

—Estábamos preguntándonos dónde estaría.

—El avión salió con retraso de Los Ángeles y después estuvimos más de dos horas sobrevolando el aeropuerto de Dallas, esperando a que amainara la tormenta. Habría llamado, pero tenía el teléfono sin batería.

Kaien tenía buen aspecto, pensó Ichigo. Parecía más fuerte que la última vez que lo había visto, hacía ya dos años en el entierro de su madre.

—¿Bueno, hermano, no vas a darme un abrazo de bienvenida?

Ichigo se acercó a él y ambos se dieron unas palmaditas en la espalda. Al separarse, Kaien vio a Rukia observándolos.

—Vaya, mira quién está aquí. Rukia, ¿verdad? Rukia Kuchiki. Creo que estuvimos juntos en el instituto.

Rukia fue hacia él con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Estabas un curso por debajo del mío. Hola, Kaien. Bienvenido.

Ichigo sabía que debería haberle contado a su hermano que Rukia estaba viviendo con él, pero sólo habían hablado un par de veces y no había encontrado el momento de hacerlo.

Kaien le soltó la mano a Rukia y miró a Ichigo.

—Bueno... ¿Qué tal te trata la vida?

—Estupendamente —aseguró Ichigo resplandeciente al tiempo que agarraba a Rukia de la cintura. Quizá debiera decir algo sobre su relación con Rukia, pero no sabía qué.

«Rukia va a tener un hijo mío y se casará conmigo... algún día. Creo...».

O...

«Rukia y yo estamos viviendo juntos. Es una especie de prueba».

Lo dijera como lo dijera, sonaría raro, así que mejor dejar las explicaciones para más tarde.

Antes de sentarse a cenar los tres juntos, Kaien fue a refrescarse un poco, momento que Rukia aprovechó para decirle a Ichigo lo que él ya sabía.

—Deberías haberle hablado de mí, ¿no crees? —le preguntó con suavidad. Y no parecía enfadada, más bien parecía que la situación le resultaba divertida.

A Ichigo eso le molestaba. No le había contado nada a Kaien sobre ella porque había tenido la esperanza de poder presentarla como su prometida, pero ese momento no llegaba... y a ella le resultaba divertido. Bueno, pues a él no, él no lo veía nada divertido.

—No sé qué estas pensando —dijo ella, observan do su cara de pocos amigos—, pero sea lo que sea, déjalo para luego.

—Vamos a la mesa —sugirió él, retirando el brazo de su cintura.

Después de una agradable cena durante la que Kaien les contó cosas de los lugares en los que había vivido aquellos años, Rukia se excusó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer, pero Ichigo sabía que lo que quería era dejarlos solos para que hablaran. Se levantó de la mesa, le dio las buenas noches al recién llegado y miró a Ichigo con una dulce sonrisa.

—Hasta luego...

—Hasta luego —dijo él, todavía algo molesto con ella, pero no tanto como antes.

Lo que había entre ellos era estupendo, estaba seguro de ello; sólo quería hacerlo aún mejor, hacerlo legal. ¿Por qué ella no se daba cuenta?

Una vez sentados en la sala con una copa de coñac en la mano, los dos hermanos hablaron de la futura alianza profesional de Kaien con Jushiro Ukitake, con quien cenarían en Los Tres Erizos el miércoles.

—Estoy muy ilusionado con la idea — confesó Kaien—.. Creo que puede salir muy bien y ser muy beneficioso tanto para Leland como para mí.

Ichigo estaba de acuerdo.

Continuaron hablando del ala sur, bromeando sobre el gusto de su abuela por la ornamentación dorada.

—Rukia y yo hemos estado trabajando en ello. Hemos retirado más de la mitad de los adornos, pero supongo que querrás poner las cosas a tu gusto. Sólo le hemos lavado un poco la cara.

—Os lo agradezco mucho —Kaien perdió la mirada en su copa—. Por cierto, ha sido toda una sorpresa encontrar aquí a Rukia Kuchiki...

—¿Una sorpresa? —gruñó Ichigo—. Dios mío, hermano, qué diplomático te has vuelto. No solías ser así.

—Sí. Recuerdo que no perdía oportunidad de darle al viejo Kaien motivos para ponerme el cinturón en la espalda. Pero bueno... ¿vas a contarme algo de Rukia o no?

Ichigo alzó su copa en un brindis.

—Ése es el hermano que yo recuerdo. Si algo te pasa por la cabeza, lo dices sin reprimirte lo más mínimo; sin pensar un segundo que quizá no sea asunto tuyo.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no quieres hablar de Rukia? —dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios—. Está viviendo aquí contigo, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Es que no entiendes una indirecta?

—¿Sí o no?

—Sí —admitió Ichigo a regañadientes, aunque en el fondo pensaba que no estaría mal hablar del tema con alguien de confianza.

—Me sorprende. No es propio de ti.

—¿El qué no es propio de mí? —en cuanto pronunció la pregunta, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

—Vivir con una mujer sin estar casado y hacerlo abiertamente aquí, en la casa del viejo Kaien.

—Ya no es la casa del viejo Kaien, ahora es mi... nuestra casa.

Kaiense echó a reír.

—Cuidado, Ichigo, o acabarás diciendo lo que piensas realmente.

En aquel momento, Ichigo se sintió muy pequeño, pero lo cierto era que en lo más hondo, sentía aquella casa como suya.

—Lo siento. Llevas fuera mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé —asintió Kaien con calma—. Tú te has encargado de todo...

—Pero la casa es tan tuya como mía —la lluvia había cesado y ahora reinaba el silencio más absoluto, un silencio que Ichigo rompió para decir—: A pesar de tu tendencia a entrometerte en los asuntos de los demás, me alegro de que hayas vuelto y espero que de verdad te quedes un tiempo.

—Gracias... —respondió Kaien suavemente, tenía una expresión pensativa. Ichigo suponía que su hermano tendría más cosas que contar, pero ya lo haría cuando se sintiese prepararlo para hacerlo—. He pasado mucho años recorriendo mundo, buscando algo sin saber exactamente lo que era —comenzó a decir en tono filosófico.

—¿Y lo has encontrado?

—No, pero sigo buscando. En los últimos meses, he empezado a creer que, sea lo que sea lo que falta en mi vida, está aquí, en el lugar donde crecí... y ha estado aquí todo el tiempo —Kaien asintió, aparentemente satisfecho consigo mismo—. Así que he dado el primer paso al volver a casa. Por fin estoy en el lugar adecuado.

—Me alegro mucho, Kaien. Pero tengo una duda... Si no sabes lo que es, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que lo encontrarás en este pueblo?

Kaien se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

—No sé por qué estoy seguro, pero lo estoy, lo siento en los huesos —Ichigo asintió, como si lo comprendiera—. Voy a averiguarlo, ya verás.

—Espero que así sea, pero tengo que admitir que todo esto es demasiado profundo para mí.

—Lo entiendo.

—De todos modos, sabes que puedes pedirme cualquier cosa que necesites.

—Gracias.

Ichigo se puso en pie para servir más coñac. El ambiente era tan relajado que, de pronto, se sentía dispuesto a hablar de la exasperante mujer con la que estaba conviviendo.

—Supongo que debería contarte lo que está sucediendo entre Rukia y yo.

—Te lo agradecería enormemente.

—Ahórrate la gratitud. No tengo otra elección; si no te lo cuento yo, alguien del pueblo lo hará en cuanto salgas a la calle.

—Dispara.

Le puso al día en pocas palabras; sobre el bebé y sobre la negativa de Rukia a casarse con él.

—Pero al menos la has convencido de que viva contigo.

—Nadie podría convencer a Rukia de nada. Lo de que viviéramos juntos fue idea suya.

—Pero os está yendo bien juntos, ¿no es así?

—Muy bien. Exceptuando los momentos en los que le pido que se case conmigo y me dice que no, todo lo demás es estupendo.

Kaien tomó un trago de coñac y después se quedó pensando con esa sonrisa que volvía locas alas mujeres.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte, pero me da miedo que quieras pegarme si lo hago.

—Esa posibilidad nunca te impidió decirme nada que pensaras —le recordó Ichigo con una carcajada.

—Tienes razón. Después de dejar claro que opino que Rukia es una mujer estupenda, tengo que admitir que yo mismo le eché el ojo antes de enamorarme de Rangiku —Ichigo le lanzó una mirada heladora—. No te preocupes — se apresuró a decir, alzando la mano—. Ella jamás me hizo el menor caso. De hecho, por lo que yo recuerdo, nunca hizo ni caso a ningún tipo. Hasta que apareciste tú, supongo...

Ichigo se vio obligado a hablar.

—Hablando de Rangiku...

—Ya veo que ha sido un error mencionar su nombre.

—Va a casarse con un vendedor de coches de Abilene.

—Espero que sea muy feliz.

—¿Sigues sintiendo algo por ella?

—No. De eso hace ya mucho tiempo... pero no intentes distraerme. Estábamos hablando de Rukia y de ti, no de esa chica con la que salía hace más de diez años —Ichigo gruñó con resignación y Kaien continuó hablando—: Como iba diciendo, creo que Rukia es estupenda, pero no es el tipo de mujer con la que te habría imaginado casado. Siempre pensé que te atraparía alguien como...

—¿Como la abuela?

—Exacto.

—Yo también creía eso antes de Rukia. Pero ahora... me he dado cuenta de que no quiero una mujer perfecta y de buena familia. Quiero a Rukia y ella me quiere a mí. El problema es que no consigo convencerla de que lo hagamos oficial.

Kaien lo miraba fijamente, negando con la cabeza.

—Estás loco —dijo resoplando.

—Tómate otro coñac mientras te recuerdo que este loco todavía puede patearte el trasero.

Su hermano pequeño sonrió.

—El Ichigo de siempre. No cambies nunca.

* * *

><p><em>Espero les guste y ojala me gane un review... Dudas o errores que vean me gustaría que e informaran<em>

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	14. Capitulo 14

**HOTARU SATURN BLACK : **Lose y ahaora te caera mucho mejor jajajajajajaja n.n...**Bueno hoy solo una vez porque ya esta terminando, solo subir otro si llego a los 35 review y perdón si tarde en actualizar las tareas me están matando lentamente y bueno que mas le diré disfruten de esto y gracias por leer n.n**

**Nota: **_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Christine Rimmer_

* * *

><p>Fue idea de Ichigo remodelar tres habitaciones del primer piso para convertirlas en el dormitorio del niño. Para cuando le propuso el proyecto a Rukia , habían pasado dos semanas desde la llegada de Kaien y, en la puerta del despacho de Ukitake, había ahora un cartel en el que se leía: «Ukitake &amp; Kurosaki, Abogados».<br>La junta municipal del mes de agosto transcurrió como la de julio; tranquila y productiva. El plan de atención a enfermos de Rukia estaba ya en funcionamiento.  
>El martes después de la junta, Rukia tenía que ir al médico para hacerse la revisión del cuarto mes. La cita era a las dos, Ichigo estaba trabajando en su despacho cuando regresó a casa una hora más tarde. Sonrió al oírla despotricar sobre la alarma una vez más, unos segundos antes de aparecer por la puerta del despacho.<br>Sus curvas se veían más redondeadas que nunca; durante las últimas semanas, el bebé empezaba a hacerse notar de verdad.  
>—¿Trabajando? — algo no iba bien. Intentaba ocultarlo detrás de una sonrisa, pero no lo conseguía porque le temblaban ligeramente los labios.<br>—¿Qué ocurre?  
>—Ay, Ichigo... —se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, meneando la cabeza.<br>Ichigo se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hacia ella. La agarró del brazo y la llevó hasta la silla.  
>—¿Mejor? —preguntó una vez se hubo sentado.<br>—No quería preocuparte, no tienes por qué hacerlo. No pasa nada. Es sólo que me ha sorprendido.  
>—¿El qué?<br>—Tranquilo... y, por favor, siéntate que me pones nerviosa.  
>¿Él la ponía nerviosa? De todos modos, se sentó a su lado y esperó.<br>—Por favor cuéntame qué es lo que te ha sorprendido.  
>Respiró hondo antes de hablar.<br>—Hay dos latidos.  
>—Dos latidos —repitió, completamente perdido—: ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?<br>—La doctora Mashiro dice que oye dos latidos. (N/A:No me la imagino pero me llego a la mente)  
>—Lo que quiere decir que...<br>—Eso es —se puso ambas manos sobre el vientre—. Por eso he engordado tanto. Vamos a tener...  
>—¿Gemelos?<br>—Todavía tienen que hacerme otra prueba para confirmarlo —le explicó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios—. Pero la doctora estaba bastante segura.  
>—¿Cuándo es la prueba?<br>—El jueves —dos días todavía. Él quería saberlo ya—. La doctora no entiende por qué no oyó antes el otro latido, pero dice que a veces ocurre.  
>—Gemelos... —repitió él sin apenas creerlo toda vía.<br>—No sé por qué estoy tan contenta.  
>—¿Y qué no ibas a estarlo?<br>La sonrisa de Rukia se hizo aún más radiante.  
>—¿Entonces te alegras?<br>—Uno me parecía perfecto, así que dos es el doble de perfecto.  
>—Ichigo... definitivamente, tienes tus momentos.<br>Mientras ella le hacía ver el desafío que supondría cuidar a dos bebés al mismo tiempo, Ichigo no dejaba de pensar lo bella y feliz que la veía. Y no pudo controlarse, la agarró de las manos y volvió a pedirle que se casara con él. En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, supo cuál sería la respuesta. Vio cómo la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro y se le fruncía el ceño.  
>—Ichigo...<br>—No —la interrumpió, poniéndose en pie—. Me alegro de que vayamos a tener gemelos — aseguró fríamente—. Ahora, si no te importa, debería seguir trabajando.  
>—De acuerdo —ella también se puso en pie—. Yo también tengo que volver a la peluquería. Te veré esta noche.<br>—Sí —respondió, aceptando un rápido beso en los labios.  
>—Ichigo, yo...<br>—Déjalo.  
>Salió de la habitación, dejándolo allí solo. Unos minutos después, cuando oyó el sonido de su coche al alejarse, Ichigo seguía mirando el lugar donde ella había estado sentada.<br>Durante la cena, Kaien llevó el peso de la conversación. Estaba muy contento con su nueva vida en el pueblo; con su trabajo en el despacho y con las amistades que había retomado después de tanto tiempo. Les contó que, ahora que pensaba quedarse un tiempo en un mismo lugar, había pensado tener un perro, uno grande y cariñoso que le hiciera compañía.  
>—Un perro requiere mucha atención —le advirtió Ichigo. Eso le hizo pensar en los gemelos...<br>Rukia también debió de pensar lo mismo porque sus miradas se cruzaron unos instantes. Ichigo enseguida apartó la suya sin poder dejar de preguntarse por qué no quería casarse con él. Ya llevaban cinco semanas viviendo juntos y todo iba a bien, si no tenía en cuenta la tensión que suponía para él sentirse rechazado una y otra vez. Y entonces lo asaltó un gran temor.  
>«Nunca se casará contigo. No tardará en abandonarte; se irá de aquí para siempre y tus hijos nacerán sin un apellido».<br>Fue en ese momento, mientras el miedo lo atormentaba y Kaien y Rukia discutían la conveniencia de las diferentes razas, cuando se le ocurrió la idea de arreglar las habitaciones del piso de arriba. Rukia lo había pasado bien preparando el ala sur para Kaien, así que seguramente también la divertiría hacer lo propio con la habitación del niño... bueno, de los niños.  
>Era una buena idea, pensó Ichigo. Abajo no había lugar para hacer otra habitación, y Rukia quería estar en la misma planta que los pequeños. Además, si aceptaba la idea, significaría que no pensaba marcharse.<br>De pronto se sintió mejor, incluso la mini sonriendo. Pero empezó a ponerlo nervioso la idea de preguntárselo... ¿qué ocurriría si decía que no? ¿Qué ocurriría si le decía algo que no quería escuchar?  
>Si iba a abandonarlo, necesitaba saberlo cuanto antes.<br>Sacó el tema más tarde, cuando se encontraron so los. Después de reconciliarse, de desnudarse, besarse y alcanzar la luna juntos. Rukia estaba acurrucada junto a él, cuando comenzó a hablar:  
>—Se me ha ocurrido que deberíamos empezar a preparar la habitación de los niños...<br>No se retiró ni se puso en tensión, más bien se acercó un poco más y levantó el rostro para mirarlo.  
>—¿Qué tipo de preparación?<br>—He pensado que podríamos trasladar nuestro dormitorio al piso de arriba, ponerlo en la habitación del fondo.  
>—¿Donde solía pintar tu madre? —preguntó con un entusiasmo que le devolvió a Ichigo la confianza en sí mismo.<br>—Sí. Tiene baño propio y una salita al lado...  
>—Ichigo, es una idea magnífica, así podremos tener a los niños cerca...<br>—¿Te gusta?  
>—Me encanta. Deberíamos empezar enseguida.<br>El jueves, Rukia se hizo una prueba de ultrasonido e Ichigo la acompaño. Vio a su hijo y a su hija flotando en la imagen del, monitor. La niña parecía estar chupándose el dedo gordo, pero las imágenes no resultaban tan claras como aseguraban el médico.  
>Ichigo no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar con el corazón en un puño. A medida que se había hecho a la idea de ser padre, había perdido importancia el hecho de que fuera un niño o una niña, sólo quería que nacieran sanos y fuertes.<br>Rukia observó al hombre que dormía a su lado. Estaba tan encantador, que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no acariciarlo. Pero no quería despertarlo, sólo quería seguir allí, a su lado.  
>Las cosas iban muy bien y cada día estaba más segura de lo que había entre ellos. Muy pronto le diría que estaría encantada de convertirse en su esposa. Quizá debería haberle dicho que sí el otro día cuando se lo había pedido en su despacho después de darle la noticia de los gemelos. Es muy extraño. Cada vez que se lo pedía, sentía una enorme presión en el pecho que la bloqueaba. Por mucho que supiera que ya no podría imaginar la vida sin él, en ese momento no podía hacerlo, no podía abrir la boca y decir «sí». Quería estar con él, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la dolorosa sensación de que le faltaba algo.<br>Había intentado explicárselo más de una vez, pero realmente no sabía qué explicarle. No era nada concreto, no había ningún motivo específico para seguir rechazándolo. Y sabía que cada vez le afectaba más; cada vez que lo rechazaba, tardaba un poco más en perdonarla.  
>No lo culpaba de ello. Era el padre de sus hijos, la trataba muy bien y lo pasaban de maravilla juntos. ¿Qué más necesitaba?<br>A veces llegaba a preguntarse si tenía algún problema. Quizá tenía alguna especie de trauma porque su padre hubiera abandonado a su madre o porque su abuela le hubiera inculcado su odio a los hombres. O quizá por lo mal que habían tratado los hombres a u madre... Quizá nunca pudiera superar todo aquello y mantener una relación estable.  
>En momentos como aquél, cuando lo veía durmiendo y se daba cuenta de que él y los niños eran todo lo que deseaba en el mundo, se preguntaba qué demonios le ocurría.<br>No pudo resistirse y le pasó la mano por la mejilla. Él abrió los ojos y la abrazó con una sonrisa en los labios.  
>«Pronto», pensó acurrucándose contra él. «Muy pronto podré darle el sí».<br>Rukia pasó todo su día libre limpiando y empaquetando las cosas del estudio de Masaki mientras Ichigo asistía a varias reuniones de negocios.  
>Lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue retirar todos aquellos terribles cuadros que había pintado la madre de Ichigo, algunos de los cuales estaban sin terminar. Había uno de Kaien inspirado en una fotografía, otro de una parte del jardín y un retrato de un hombre de ojos grises y mirada inquietante.<br>Aquel trabajo resultaba algo deprimente, y no sólo porque se tratase de los efectos personales de una mujer que ya no podría disfrutarlos jamás, también por que sus cuadros eran tan malos que daba lástima pensar que la pobre mujer pasara tantos años de su vida haciendo algo para lo que no tenía el menor talento. Y no es que fuera necesario hacer algo bien para entretenerse con ello y practicarlo como hobby, pero había oído tantas cosas de Masaki. Lo amargada que había vivido a las órdenes de su padre, que, prácticamente, les había quitado a sus dos hijos para criarlos a su manera. Sólo había podido escapar dos veces y ambas había vuelto embarazada de un desconocido. Seguramente lo único que realmente había considerado suyo había sido la pintura, y ni siquiera lo había hecho bien.  
>Hizo un descanso para comer con Ichigo y, durante toda la conversación con él, sintió el impulso de decir le que se casaría con él, pero los minutos pasaban y no conseguía hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca. Cuando anunció que se marchaba al club de campo a jugar al billar con varios de sus amigos millonarios, Rukia lo besó hasta que se le puso el vello de punta y después lo dejó marchar sin haberle dicho nada. Se quedó sentada a la mesa unos minutos, mientras se preguntaba una vez más por qué no podía decir aquellas palabras tan importantes.<br>Una vez arriba, continuó con el dormitorio de Masaki. Comenzó con el armario, donde encontró su ropa perfectamente guardada como si la dueña estuviese a punto de volver. En las estanterías superiores, había varias cajas con zapatos, bolsos, libros y algunas fotografías. Rukia dedicó más de media hora a observar aquellas imágenes en las que aparecían Kaien e Ichigo en todas las etapas de su infancia y adolescencia, y también Kaien Ichigo IV y su esposa, la abuela de Ichigo.  
>Finalmente, tuvo que decidirse a guardar las fotos porque se había propuesto dejar todo empaquetado antes de que volviera Ichigo. Al dejar en el suelo la caja de las fotografías, oyó un crujido en la madera que no habría identificado de no haber tenido ella misma un compartimiento secreto en el armario de su casa.<br>Tanteó varios tablones hasta que dio con el que estaba flojo. Apretó un poco y enseguida consiguió levantarlo. Allí abajo había... un libro. Tenía la tapa dura color verde y el borde dorado. Bajo el libro había algo más, le pareció distinguir a pesar de la oscuridad... era un sobre.  
>Antes de meter la mano fue a buscar una linterna para evitar cualquier sorpresa desagradable ocasionada por algún bicho. Por fin sacó el libro y el sobre y exploró a fondo el escondrijo hasta estar segura de que no había nada más.<br>La primera página del libro estaba en blanco, excepto por las palabras Masaki Kurosaki y una fecha... hacía casi tres años. Parecía una especie de diario.  
>El diario de la madre de Ichigo.<br>Dios. Aquello era muy emocionante.  
>Una vez desechado el propósito de terminar de empaquetar en las siguientes dos horas, agarró el libro y el sobre y los dejó sobre la cama, donde se sentó y los miró detenidamente mientras decidía si debía esperar hasta que Ichigo volviera a casa. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de documentos privados de su madre. Y debían de ser secretos, a juzgar por el lugar en el que los había guardado.<br>Miró la hora. Todavía quedaban al menos dos horas para que regresara Ichigo.  
>No echaría más que un vistazo.<br>Abrió las cortinas de par en par para que entrara el sol de la tarde y, con un suspiro, miró el interior del sobre.  
>Recortes de periódico.<br>Los extendió sobre la cama. Había más de veinte, algunos bastante recientes, de unos tres años antes y otros de hacía más de treinta. Todos ellos estaban relacionados con un hombre llamado Ishiin Kurosakio, perteneciente a una rica familia californiana que lo había desheredado. Describían su muerte en un incendio ocurrido más o menos en la misma época en la que había muerto el padre de Ichigo. Otros hablaban del secuestro del sobrino del difunto Ishiin, Renji Kurosaki, el famoso bebé de los Kurosaki.  
>Había una fotografía de Ishiin junto a sus padres y su hermano, Ryuuken. Aquellos ojos eran inconfundibles. Eran los ojos del cuadro de Masaki. Qué curioso, pensó Rukia, a pesar de ser tan mala pintora, se las había arreglado para retratar aquellos ojos.<br>¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Sólo podía querer decir que el hombre , Ishiin Kurosaki, no era otro que el difunto marido de Masaki y padre de Ichigo.  
>En los recortes más recientes, se relataba que en realidad Ishiin Kurosaki había vivido treinta y dos años más después de su supuesto fallecimiento en el incendio. Como Rukia ya sabía, el bebé desaparecido había aparecido en Oklahoma, ya de adulto y totalmente desconocedor de su verdadera identidad. Según los periódicos, había sido Ishiin el que lo había secuestrado.<br>Rukia se quedó pensativa unos segundos. Nunca se le había ocurrido que los legendarios Kurosaki de Los Ángeles tuvieran nada que ver con Ichigo, y dudaba mucho que nadie del pueblo hubiera caído en la cuenta porque, de haberlo hecho, la noticia se habría extendido como la espuma. ¿E Ichigo? ¿Lo sabría Ichigo? A juzgar por las conversaciones que había tenido con él al respecto, creía que no.  
>Pero...<br>Si el padre de Ichigo no había muerto hasta hacía tres años, entonces era posible que fuera también el padre de Kaien.  
>Volvió a mirar los recortes. ¡Sí! Ishiin Kurosaki había vivido en Norman, Oklahoma, durante treinta años, hasta que, después de su muerte, su hijo había visto sus efectos personales.<br>Rukia parpadeó. «Su hijo». Ishiin Kurosaki tenía otro hijo de su esposa de Oklahoma. Secuestrador, bígamo y Dios sabía qué más. Desde luego no parecía muy buen hombre.  
>Entonces se dio cuenta de que la Universidad de Oklahoma se encontraba en Norman y solía jugar a menudo contra la de Texas, así que no era tan descabellado pensar que Ishiin asistiera a un partido y Masaki se encontrara con su marido «muerto».<br>Ansiosa por resolver el misterio, Rukia abrió el diario y comenzó a leer:  
>«Este libro es para mis hijos, Ichigo y Kaien Kurosaki. Espero que, después de leer lo que aquí escribo y de ver las pruebas que incluyo en el sobre, comprenderán cómo vinieron al mundo».<p>

* * *

><p><em>Espero les guste y ojala me gane un review... Dudas o errores que vean me gustaría que e informaran<em>

_TToTT perdóneme Ishiin por ponerlo como el malo_

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	15. Capitulo 15

**rukiasicc :** que bueno que te gusten mis historias, creo que tengo un de las tuyas en mis favoritos jajajaja...** Bueno no llegue a la meta de los 35 reviews... vuelvo con mi compu arreglada (por eso no publique no servia todo este tiempo)**

**Nota: **_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Christine Rimmer_

* * *

><p>Ichigo llegó a casa después de las cinco. Miranda le informó de que Rukia había subido después de comer y no había vuelto a verla desde entonces.<br>Subió las escaleras satisfecho de que Rukia se hubiera tomado tan en serio la idea de arreglar aquellas habitaciones, pues creía que era buena señal. Quizá la próxima vez que le hiciese la pregunta, respondería afirmativamente.

La encontró sentada en la cama de su madre, con un libro en el regazo y un montón de recortes de periódico alrededor. Levantó la vista al oírlo entrar; le brillaban los ojos y sonreía encantada.

—Ichigo, ven aquí. Siéntate... —le pidió, agarrando algunos recortes. Parecía sin aliento, emocionada.

—Veo que has avanzado mucho con la habitación —dijo, acariciándole la mejilla después de observar todas las cajas que había repartidas por el suelo.

—Sí, me ha ido bien. Pero, escucha... —le agarró la mano y se la besó—. Ay, Dios, no sé ni cómo empezar.

—¿Con qué?

—Con esto —anunció, mostrándole el diario—. ¡Y con todo esto! —añadió, señalando los recortes—. Era de tu madre. Lo he encontrado bajo el suelo del armario —Tate la observó sin decir nada—. Ella quería que lo tuvierais, pero supongo que no consiguió dároslo. No sé... quizá no tuvo valor —Rukia parecía muy alterada, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Ichigo, ¿te acuerdas del bebé de los Kurosaki?

—Sí —no entendía nada.

—Bueno, pues... ay, Ichigo. Él... es tu primo, creo.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—El bebé de los Kurosaki es tu... —se detuvo enseguida—. Espera, creo que no estoy haciéndolo bien. No sé por dónde empezar.

—Intenta hacerlo por el principio.

Y eso hizo. Le contó que en realidad su padre no había muerto hacía treinta y cinco años, sino que había fingido su muerte para escapar de una sentencia de asesinado.

—Parece ser que mató a un tipo en una pelea —y siguió de mal en peor. Según le contó Rukia, había secuestrado al bebé de los Kurosaki, así que los Kurosaki de Los Ángeles eran parientes de Ichigo—. Y Kaien realmente es hijo de Isshin Kurosaki, igual que tú. Tu madre se escapó con él por segunda vez después de verlo en aquel partido. Parece ser que fue el amor de su vida, no podía resistirse a él. Pero enseguida se aburrió de ella y un día la dejó durmiendo en un motel y desapareció. Tu madre tuvo que volver junto a tu abuelo.  
>Ichigo, lo explica tan bien todo —aseguré, señalando el libro—. Isshin Kurosaki se casó con otra mujer después de tu madre y tuvo un hijo con ella. Así que tienes un hermanastro en Norman, Oklahoma. Por lo que le dijo tu padre, también tenía esposa e hijos en Nevada y algún otro estado. Tu madre explica que tu padre era capaz de cualquier cosa, pero ella era muy joven y se volvió loca por él. Según cuenta, después de enterarse de que había fingido su propia muerte, descubrió muchas cosas de él...<p>

¿Por qué estaba contándole todo aquello? ¿De verdad creía que quería oír que su padre era un granuja, un ladrón y un asesino? ¿De verdad creía que era cierto? Porque no lo era. Ichigo se negaba a creerlo. Su padre había muerto hacía más de tres décadas, había sido un buen hombre que se había casado con su madre y con nadie más.  
>Pero no había acabado:<p>

—Ichigo, cuando tu madre volvió a casa la primera vez después de la supuesta muerte de Isshin, le conté a tu abuelo todo lo que sabía, pero él la hizo prometer que no abriría la boca, que te daría el apellido de tu padre, puesto que tenía el certificado de matrimonio, y le diría a todo el mundo que tu padre había muerto. También escribe que creía que tu abuelo nunca lo había creído, que seguramente pensó que lo había inventado todo porque «tenía mucha imaginación» y...

—Y así era —ya había oído suficiente.

—Puede ser. No lo sé, pero...

—Exacto. No lo sabes. No sabes absolutamente nada sobre mi madre... ni sobre mi padre. Sacas unos cuantos recortes y un diario de un armario y lo lees todo, a pesar de que quizá no sea asunto tuyo.

—No. Ichigo, espera un momento... —le pidió con gesto inocente—. Está bien, puede que no debiera haberlo hecho...

—No, no deberías pero no se trata de eso, así que olvídalo —agarró los recortes, le quitó el libro de las manos y lo tiró todo a la papelera—. Ya está. No volvería a hablar de eso, ni a pensar en ello nunca más.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —se levantó de la cama de un salto—. Todo eso es verdad, Ichigo. Es la verdad sobre ti y sobre tu familia. Sobre tu padre —estaba en medio de la habitación, pasándose la mano por su oscura melena y respirando hondo—. No lo entiendo. Yo daría cualquier cosa por saber algo de mi padre.

Ichigo intentó tener paciencia con ella.

—Todo eso es mentira. Mi madre vivía en un mundo de fantasía; ella lo inventó todo.

—¿Por qué no lees lo que escribió y echas un vistazo a los recortes?

—Todo el mundo sabe lo del bebé de los Kurosaki, pero sólo porque tengamos el mismo apellido no tiene por qué ser mi primo. Y sólo porque ese tipo se llamara Isshin no tiene por qué ser mi padre. ¿No lo entiendes? Es todo... una invención.

—No lo sabes. Podría ser cierto y no te costaría nada encontrar a los Kurosaki de Los Ángeles… o al hermanastro que quizá tengas en Oklahoma.

—Es la idea más ridícula que has tenido en tu vida. No es mi hermano.

—Se llama Renji —dijo, como si eso significase algo para él.

Ichigo la agarró de los hombros y la zarandeó.

—Escucha, Rukia. No quiero encontrarlo. Sé perfectamente quién soy y no quiero volverme loco por culpa de las tonterías que escribió mi madre en su diario. Es todo una fantasía. Así era mi madre.

Lo miró fijamente, con absoluta perplejidad.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿De verdad sabes cómo era realmente tu madre? ¿Alguna vez le diste la oportunidad de que te dejara ver cómo era? —dio un paso alejándose de él—. No comprendo cómo puedes faltarle al respecto de esta manera.

—¿Por qué le estoy faltando al respeto? Mi madre tenía una clara tendencia a fantasear. Es un hecho.

—¿Es un hecho? Lo que es una hecho es que pintaba muy mal. Es un hecho que tu padre la manejaba como manejaba a tu abuela y casi todo el mundo en este pueblo. Es un hecho que la trataba como si fuera de segunda categoría y que ni siquiera la dejó criar a sus propios hijos. ¿Pero cómo sabes que fantaseaba? —levantó la mano para que no le contestara—. Espera, no me lo digas. Porque te lo dijo tú abuelo y tú lo creíste —aquello era una acusación, y Ichigo no toleraba que nadie lo acusara.

—Exacto, lo creí. Lo creí porque era verdad.

—Ichigo, ¿cómo puedes hablar de la verdad si no dejas de intentar huir de ella? Se te ha metido en la cabeza que estás bien y yo no, ni Kaien tampoco. Te has creído que tus padres se casaron y que todo fue sencillo e inocente y tiene que ser así. Aunque sepas perfectamente que esa farsa no encaja.

—Claro que encaja, encaja mucho mejor que todo eso que me estás contando.

—Deberías leer lo que escribió tu madre.

—Ya está bien. Toda esa basura va a quedarse donde está.

—¿Por qué no te escuchas a ti mismo? ¿Sabes a quién te pareces? A tu abuelo.

—¿Y tú cómo demonios lo sabes? Tú no conociste a mi abuelo ni hablaste nunca con él.

—No, pero te conozco a ti... y si no quieres leer ese diario, piensa en Kaien. ¿No crees que tenga derecho a enterarse lo que escribió su madre?

—Kaien no necesita...

No le dejó terminar.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que Kaien necesita? Si abres el diario, verás que tu madre quería que fuera para los dos, para que entendierais cómo vinisteis al mundo. Puede que a ti no te interese la verdad, pero quizá a tu hermano sí.

—No lo creo.

—Dios —dijo entre dientes—. Esto es una locura. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? Estás tan traumatizado con todo esto.

Ya. Algo saltó dentro de Ichigo.

—¿Yo estoy traumatizado?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti, Rukia? Llevas dándome largas más de un mes, rechazándome cada vez que te pido que me hagas el honor de ser mi esposa. Estás dispuesta a vivir conmigo, a dormir conmigo... no te importa jugar a las casitas, pero cuando se trata de la realidad, prefieres seguir haciéndome sufrir. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir, darme esperanzas y luego rechazarme una y otra vez hasta dejarme destrozado? ¿Es eso, Rukia?

—No —dijo, con una triste expresión en la mirada—. En absoluto. Yo sólo...

—¿Sabes qué? No quiero oírlo. No quiero más excusas. Voy a preguntártelo ahora mismo, Rukia, y será la última vez que lo haga. Así que ya puedes olvidarte de mi madre y de sus fantasías. Hablemos de lo que realmente importa, de nosotros y de nuestros bebés. Enfrentémonos a la gran pregunta una vez más.

—Ichigo... no...

Pero era demasiado tarde. Aquella historia del diario y de los recortes le había afectado mucho, había hecho estallar la frustración y la rabia que había acumulado hacia Rukia. No podía seguir sin saber si se marcharía o se quedaría con él. Tenía los nervios destrozados y ya no aguantaba más.

—Puedes decir que sí y nos casaremos enseguida, como deberíamos haber hecho hace semanas. O puedes olvidarte de todo y marcharte de mi casa.

Rukia se dejó caer sobre la cama.

—Ay, Ichigo...

—Maldita sea, Rukia. Dilo, ¿Te casarás conmigo o no?

—Por favor, no...

—Responde, Rukia. Respóndeme ahora mismo.

Lo miró en silencio durante un largo rato. Después susurró en voz muy baja:

—No. No puedo casarme contigo, Ichigo. Así no.

* * *

><p><em>Espero les guste y ojala me gane un review... Dudas o errores que vean me gustaría que e informaran<em>

_TToTT perdóneme Ishiin por ponerlo como el malo, aunque tampoco me gustaría saber eso sobre mi padre._

_Solo restan dos capítulos así que disfruten_

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	16. Capitulo 16

**Ningún**** review, bueno no actualice en mucho tiempo 1 estaba ocupada intentando entrar a la uni y me rechazaron... 2 estaba en depresión y me llegaron varios mensajes crueles y estuve a punto de borrar esta adaptación, pero dijo no a alguien le debe de seguir gustando... espero les guste **

**Nota: **_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Christine Rimmer_

* * *

><p>Una hora después del ultimátum de Ichigo, Rukia estaba subiendo los escalones del porche de su casa.<p>

—Cariño, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó la abuela, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

—Siento molestaros —dijo Rukia al ver a Unohana y a Kempachi cenando plácidamente— Pero vuelvo a casa.

—Querida, ¿has dejado a Ichigo?

—Eso me temo —consiguió responder entre sollozos.

A pesar del llanto, trató de explicarle a su abuela todo lo sucedido y recibió los mimos y las palabras de consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

—Me dijo que o me casaba con él, o me iba de su casa.

—Qué hombre tan tonto.

—No podía decirle que sí.

—Claro que no. Ninguna mujer con dignidad podría hacerlo obligada.

—No. Lo que quiero decir es que nunca pude decirle que sí. Ni siquiera antes, cuando todo iba muy bien; cuando me preguntaba, no podía prometer que me casaría con él. Abuela... es el único hombre al que he querido y sin embargo no puedo. ¿Qué me pasa?

—No te pasa nada, mi amor. Más bien te pasa lo mismo que a la mitad de la población de este país, necesitas tiempo y espacio. Vas a ver cómo todo se soluciona.

—No lo sé...

—Claro que sí. Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás.

Ichigo se sentó a cenar... solo. Kaien llevaba todo el día fuera de casa y Rukia...Rukia ya no vivía allí.

Se repitió una y mil veces que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, que no podía seguir alargándolo. Rukia nunca se casaría con él, así que cuanto antes se hiciera a la idea, mejor.

¿Pero y sus hijos?

Tendrían que nacer sin su nombre. No le gustaba la idea, nunca le gustaría, pero estaba harto de mentirse a sí mismo. Ya vería qué haría cuando hubieran nacido. Quizá fuera mejor que vivieran con él. Sí, quizá le quitara a los niños. Por su propio bien, por supuesto, le susurró una vocecilla que sonaba sospechosamente parecida a la de su abuelo.

«_No. Yo no soy como mi abuelo, no importa lo que digan los demás. Yo soy yo y ya decidiré qué hacer con los niños más adelante_».

Por fin cejó en el intento de comer algo y decidió meterse en el despacho con la esperanza de que el trabajo lo distrajera un poco. Una hora más tarde, apareció Kaien con el perro más horrible que había visto en su vida, pero que, en su opinión, era más de su estilo que cualquier ejemplar de raza.

—Lo encontré abandonado en una caja —le contó con ternura.

—Al menos no has tenido que pagar por él.

—Deja de insultar a mi perro —le pidió, medio en broma medio en serio—. ¿Dónde está Rukia? Le va a encantar.

Rukia.

Durante unos minutos, mientras hablaba con su hermano, a punto había estado de sacársela de la cabeza. Pero había vuelto, encogiéndole el corazón y el estómago.

—¿Ichigo?

—Rukia se ha ido —respondió por fin, haciendo caso omiso del ceño fruncido de su hermano.

—¿A dónde?

—A casa.

—Pero ésta es su ca... —se detuvo y lo miró boquiabierto-. No puedo creerlo.

Ichigo sentía la necesidad de estampar el ordenador contra la pared, pero preguntó con aparente calma:

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer?

—La has echado. Por el amor de Dios, Ichigo. Esa mujer es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida y la has echado.

—No tienes ni idea. Pero no importa, porque lo único que tienes que saber es que se ha ido y no va a debería ser más que suficiente.

—¿Por qué?

Ichigo se limitó a mirarlo con la esperanza de que se rindiera y se largara, pero eso no habría sido propio de Kaien.

—Porque me ha rechazado demasiadas veces, por que ha metido las narices en algo que no es asunto suyo... y después se ha negado a dejarlo cuando yo le he pedido que lo hiciera.

—¿Deja el qué?

Se estaba cansando de tantas preguntas, pero la culpa era suya por haberle dicho que había metido las narices en algo.

—¿Ichigo? —insistió Kaien—. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

En ese momento, volvió a su cabeza algo que había dicho Rukia: «_Puede que a ti no te interese la verdad, pero quizá a tu hermano sí_».

De acuerdo. Quizá tuviera parte de razón en eso. Él seguía creyendo que aquel diario no contenía más que fantasías producto de la imaginación de la mente de una mujer muy imaginativa, pero esa mujer era también la madre de Kaien y debía ser él el que decidiera si quería leerlo o no.

Ichigo se puso en pie y fue hasta la puerta.

—Quítate —le dijo para poder pasar.

Aquél fue uno de esos momentos en los que Kaien e Ichigo intercambiaban una mirada letal y que muy bien podría haber acabado en pelea. De hecho, Ichigo pensó que no le iría nada mal pegar algún que otro puñetazo y romper algún mueble. Pero al final Kaien se apartó del paso.

—Sígueme.

Lo llevó hasta el cuarto de su madre y, una vez allí, señaló a la basura.

—¿Quieres que saque la basura?

Ichigo resopló airadamente.

—Esto era de mamá. Es un diario y unos recortes de periódico que Rukia encontró escondidos en el armario.

—¿Por qué?

—Escucha. Si quieres respuestas, lee.

De algún modo, cuando Rukia llegó a la peluquería el martes por la mañana, todo el mundo sabía que ya no estaba viviendo con Ichigo y estaban deseando dar su opinión al respecto. Rukia oyó consejos de todo tipo mientras no dejaba de preguntarse quién demonios podría haber hecho público lo ocurrido.

Seguramente nunca lo sabría, ese era uno de los inconvenientes de vivir en Kurosaki's Junction: uno no podía mantener un secreto.

No le importaba que la gente supiese que lo suyo con Ichigo había acabado, lo que le importaba era que le echaba muchísimo de menos. Era como cuando a alguien le amputaban un brazo y seguía sintiéndolo aunque ya no estuviera ahí. Ichigo estaba ahí, en su corazón, y lo sentía ahí aunque ya no estuviesen juntos y lo sentiría ahí aunque no volviese a verlo en su vida.

Su abuela intentaba animarla diciéndole que Ichigo volvería a ella y entonces aprovecharía para dispararle. Hisana le aconsejaba que fuera a verlo y solucionase las cosas. Pero su madre no lo comprendía. Ichigo le había dado un ultimátum y ella se había negado a hacer lo que él quería, no había manera de solucionar nada. No con un hombre como Ichigo.

Ambos eran demasiado testarudos como para ceder ante el otro. Quizá eran demasiado parecidos.

Pero lo extrañaba tanto. Deseaba tanto acurrucarse a su lado, sentir sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor y sus besos...

No paraba de preguntarse dónde estaría, qué estaría haciendo, cómo estaría...

El martes por la tarde, Ichigo estaba en su despacho aferrado a una botella de whisky cuando Kaien anunció que se marchaba con su perro, Kon, y que volvería en un par de días. Consideró la idea de preguntarle adónde iba o si había avisado a alguien marcha, pero eran demasiadas palabras y no se encontraba con fuerzas.

—Hazle un favor a tu hígado, hermano —le dijo Kaien—, llámala. Dile que no puedes vivir sin ella y que eres un estúpido.

Antes de que pudiera mandarlo al infierno, Kaien salió de allí dejándolo solo con el whisky. Enseguida oyó la puerta de la entrada y, unos segundos después, saltó la alarma.

Llamó a Miranda a gritos hasta que recordó que se había ido a hacer la compra.  
>—Estupendo —farfulló mientras el sonido ensordecedor le taladraba los oídos y el cerebro. Echó mano al cajón del escritorio y sacó el revólver que allí tenía.<p>

La alarma seguía sonando mientras él maldecía en varios idiomas. Consiguió ponerse en pie y tambalearse hasta el vestíbulo. Todo le daba vueltas, así que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared.

Se oyeron dos disparos; cada uno con su correspondiente explosión produjo un pequeño cráter en la pared junto a la alarma. El tercero dio de lleno en la maldita máquina e impuso el silencio.

Ichigo seguía sentado en el suelo del vestíbulo cuando llegaron los dos agentes de policía del pueblo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Ichigo —dijo el jefe Kensei—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Una pe... pequeña discusión con la alarma. Ademásss... a Rukia tampoco le gustaba esa cosa.

Beber no le sirvió de nada.

Lo descubrió al día siguiente, cuando sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle en cualquier momento. Seguía sintiéndose tan desgraciado sin Rukia como antes de emborracharse. Sólo que ahora además de sentirse desgraciado, le dolía el cuerpo entero.

La resaca pasó y el jueves por la mañana se encontraba bien, o más o menos bien teniendo en cuenta que la única mujer a la que quería había salido de su vida, llevándose a sus futuros hijos con ella.

El jueves por la tarde, cuatro días, quince horas y unos veinte minutos después de que ella lo dejara, empezó a admitir unas cuantas cosas aterradoras sobre sí mismo.

Mientras estudiaba una y otra vez todos los detalles recogidos en el certificado de matrimonio de sus padres y observaba la imagen de aquel hombre de la fotografía que le habían dicho que era su padre, pero que podría haber sido casi cualquier hombre del mundo, empezó a preguntarse si Rukia tendría razón en que estaba traumatizado por todo lo ocurrido entre sus padres.

Aquello era algo que jamás se habría atrevido a pensar, pues le daba demasiado miedo descubrir que se parecía al viejo Ichigo más de lo que habría deseado. O darse cuenta de que jamás debería haberle dicho a Rukia que se fuese de la casa si no estaba dispuesta a casarse con él.

En ese momento, cuando había conseguido admitir que era un completo estúpido, la alarma recién arreglada empezó a sonar. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un ladrón, pero no tardó en oír la voz de Kaien, dándole las gracias a Miranda y quejándose de la alarma.

—Hola, hermano —lo saludó Kaien desde la puerta—. Aquí hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

Se echó a un lado para dejar paso a un tipo alto, fuerte y de ojos oscuros. No lo conocía de nada, y sin embargo había algo en él que le resultaba familiar. Algo en sus ojos y en la forma de su cara... Ese tipo se parecía un poco al hombre a Ichigo veía cada vez que se miraba al espejo.

Empezaba a atar cabos.

—Te presento a nuestro hermanastro, Renji.

Quizá hubiera descubierto un par de cosas sobre sí mismo, pero seguía teniendo demasiado del viejo Ichigo como para prescindir de confirmación.

—¿Cuál era el segundo nombre de tu padre?

—Ishiin —respondió Renji sin titubear.

Ichigo bajó la mirada al certificado de matrimonio: Ishiin Kurosaki.

Más que suficiente. Se puso en pie y fue hacia aquel desconocido con la mano extendida, quería saludar a su hermanastro.

* * *

><p><em>Espero les guste y ojala me gane un review... Dudas o errores que vean me gustaría que e informaran<em>

_Kusajishi-chiru_


	17. Capitulo 17

**Gracias as sejmet, kuchiki-chappy, stela, HOTARU SATURN BLACK, Irizarry, , Guest, Bella y rukiakuran, por el apoyo que me dan n_n hace que me sienta mejor... lamentablemente este es el ultimo capi, se me olvido avisarles u.u... pero dentro de poco comenzare una nueva adaptación que es: _Una novia para papá_.. asi que espero puedan leerla, la tendre lista en 2 días para que estén enterados n.n... no los distraigo más n_n disfruten el final  
><strong>

**Nota: **_b__leach no es mio, ojala lo fuera asi salidria puro Ichiruki y esta maravillosa historia tampoco es mia sino de Christine Rimmer_

* * *

><p>El viernes por la mañana, Rukia se encontraba frente a frente con Loly Aivirrne, que había decidido cambiarse el color del pelo y teñírselo de rubio a pesar de que Rukia le había asegurado que era un error. Pero el cliente siempre llevaba la razón, así que tendría que darle lo que pedía y por lo que iba a pagar Lo mejor sería verle el lado positivo; cuando viera lo mal que le quedaba, querría cambiárselo y ella se lo cambiaría, cobrándole de nuevo, por supuesto.<br>Desgraciadamente, había otras cosas a las que no conseguía verles el lado positivo.

Ichigo, pensó, como hacía unas mil veces al día con un nudo en la garganta y un terrible dolor en el corazón. Estaba a punto de hacer lo que jamás habría creído que haría, porque vivir sin él le resultaba demasiado doloroso. Así que iba a intentarlo de nuevo, aunque sabía que Ichigo no era de los que daban segundas así, iba a intentarlo. Iría a verlo y le diría...

No pudo pensar en qué le diría porque se oyó la puerta de la entrada y... era él. El corazón empezó a revolotearle dentro del pecho y le temblaban las manos.

—Ichigo —susurró, dejando el cuenco del tinte sobre el mostrador—. Momo, querida, sigue con esto —le dijo a una de las estilistas.

—Espera un segundo —protestó Loly—. No quiero que me toque el pelo cualquiera.

—No te preocupes, Loly —respondió Rukia, quitándose los guantes—. Momo lo hará muy bien.

Y ya no oyó nada más, ni vio nada más, excepto al hombre alto de ojos oscuros que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

—Rukia —susurró él.

Ella no pudo oírlo, pero lo leyó en sus labios.

—Ichigo...

Fue entonces cuando reparó en que había otro hombre con él, un hombre alto, de pelo rojo, hombros anchos, igual que él. La expresión de su rostro no era tan dura como la de Ichigo, pero desde luego se parecían mucho.

Sus pies se movían, llevándola hacia Ichigo, mientras él se acercaba a ella.

—Rukia, quiero presentarse a mi hermano, Renji.

Y entonces supo que quizá todo saliera bien.

Se dirigieron juntos al rancho, los tres: Rukia, Ichigo y su hermanastro. Tenían muchas cosas que contarle a Rukia e Ichigo quería enseñarle la prueba que demostraba cuál era la verdad.

Ya en el salón del rancho, Renji e Ichigo le enseñaron el certificado de matrimonio que demostraba quién había sido realmente su padre. Renji les contó que tenían más hermanos en Nevada, como bien había escrito Masaki. Renji los conocía, se llamaban Ikkaku, Uryuu y Ashido.

—Estoy seguro de que dentro de algún tiempo, descubriremos que no somos los únicos —predijo Renji—. Tu madre escribió que él le había dicho que tenía otras familias por el país. Nuestro padre vivió durante treinta años en la casucha en mitad del bosque en la que yo nací, pero no pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros. Cuando yo era pequeño, desaparecía durante semanas, a veces meses. Nadie sabía dónde estaba; así que, conociéndolo, apuesto a que hay más hermanos por ahí —Renji tenía esposa e hijos en Oklahoma. Dijo que esperaba que su familia tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a sus hermanos de después, apareció Kaien con el pequeño... Kony, como había previsto, a Rukia le encantó a pesar de las protestas de Tate.

—Vamos, si te mueres de ganas de acariciarlo — bromeó ella.

—Mantén a ese chucho lejos de mí.

Rukia se echó a reír pues sabía que, algún día, cuando creyera que nadie lo veía, Ichigo se acercaría a rascarle detrás de la oreja.

—Ven conmigo —le pidió cuando Kaien y Renji salieron a dar un paseo por el rancho. Rukia le dio la mano, dejándose llevar por la sensación de seguridad que sentía con sólo tocarlo. Lo siguió al piso de arriba, a la habitación que había sido de su madre. Todo seguía como ella lo había dejado aquel terrible día hacía casi una semana. Después la llevó hasta lo que había sido el estudio de pintura y allí, en mitad de la habitación, se puso de rodillas—. Rukia... —hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta.

Ella lo miró a la cara, sintiendo que se moría por él, por aquel hombre fuerte, guapo y rico que de pronto parecía tan asustado. Le puso la mano en la mejilla y él se la llevó a los labios.

—Rukia—repitió emocionado—. En el tiempo que has estado fuera, he descubierto algunas cosas. El hermano al que acabas de conocer es sólo una de ellas, la verdad sobre mi padre es otra... y el hecho de que es bastante probable que mi padre ya estuviera casado con otra mujer cuando se casó con mi madre... Rukia, todo eso ha hecho que me replanteara si soy el hombre que yo creía que era. Pero lo más importante que he aprendido es que jamás debería haberte presionado como lo hice. Fue un tremendo error, Rukia. Si me das otra oportunidad, no volveré a hacer nada parecido porque por fin tengo claro que puedo vivir sin hacer lo correcto o sin casarme contigo, pero no puedo vivir sin ti. Así que, si no estás segura de querer aceptar mi anillo, no importa, pero espero que te quedes conmigo. Rukia, espero que seas mía, del modo que puedas y quieras. Por que te amo. Mi vida es terrible sin ti. Eres la mujer con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida.

Rukia tenía la sensación de que las piernas no la sujetaban, así que dejó que se doblaran y se arrodilló frente a él. De pronto parecía que la habitación se hacía más luminosa, más cálida. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Ichigo... ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad me amas?

Ichigo murmuró algo, pero ella no lo oyó a pesar de lo cerca que estaba. Aunque estaba casi segura qué estaba maldiciendo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no lo sabías?

Le agarró la mano y comenzó a besarle los nudillos.

—Nunca lo dijiste.

—¿Tenía que hacerlo? —estaba demasiado emocionada para hablar, así que se limitó a asentir—. Maldita sea, Rukia. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Rukia se echó a reír entre sollozos.

—Ichigo. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto deseaba oírlo hasta que lo has dicho. Además, sólo cuenta si se te ocurre a ti. Y...

—¿Qué?

—Bueno... Yo también te amo. Con todo mi corazón. Ahora sé que siempre te he amado, aunque nunca creí que llegaría a admitirlo.

—¿Siempre?

—Desde que era pequeña, no bromeo. Te veía por el pueblo y se me aceleraba el corazón. Pero tú ni me veías... hasta que me presenté a alcaldesa.

—Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero que salieras elegida alcaldesa es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—Ay, Ichigo. A mí también — volvió a besarle la mano antes de ponérsela sobre el corazón—. Me sentiría muy honrada y muy feliz si... bueno, sí...

—Rukia—parecía petrificado, como si no se atreviera a creerlo.

Así que fue ella la que habló.

—Ichigo, por favor, cásate conmigo. Sé mi marido y déjame que sea tu mujer. Vivamos juntos, con nuestros hijos. ¿Lo harás? ¿Te casarás conmigo? ¿Por favor?

—Rukia—dijo él una vez más al tiempo que la estrechaba en sus brazos—. Rukia, Rukia, Rukia... — cubrió su rostro de besos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Sí?

—Sí —gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Y volvió a besarla, apasionadamente.

Se casaron una semana más tarde, el último sábado de agosto en Emigration Park, igual que Hisana y Byakuya. Rukia estuvo acompañada de su madre y de su abuela e Ichigo eligió a Kaien como padrino. Renji viajó desde Norman con su familia para asistir a la boda en la que también estuvo hasta el último habitante de Kurosaki's Junction. Nadie quería perderse el momento en el que Rukia Kuchiki por fin le diera a Ichigo Kurosaki el «si quiero».

Se hizo un profundo silencio cuando por fin llegó tal momento.

El pastor Ukitake preguntó:

—Rukia Kuchiki, ¿aceptas a este hombre, Ichigo Kurosaki, como legítimo esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo y serle fiel hasta que la muerte os separe?  
>Rukia no titubeó. Levantó la mirada hacia los ojos expectantes del único hombre al que había amado y respondió:<br>—Sí, quiero. Por siempre jamás. Ichigo Kurosaki, sí, quiero.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em>Fue un gusto adaptar esta historia para ustedes... Dudas o errores que vean me gustaría que e informaran... Si lose no se esperaban un final así, yo tampoco.<em>

_Kusajishi-chiru_


End file.
